


Most

by Entra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, long story
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Wszystko zmienia się w życiu Alice Lupin wraz w wkroczeniem w mury Hogwartu. Już nic nie będzie teraz takie samo





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dosyć stare opowiadanie wznowione odzyskaną miłością do Harrego Pottera :)

Tego roku lato było wyjątkowo upalne. Żar lał się z nieba, zmuszając wszystkich do przesiadywania w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach i popijania zimnych napoi. W jednej z czarodziejskich dzielnic, pod jednym potężnym, starym dębów przesiadywałam jak co dzień, czytając podarowaną mi przez ojca książkę z najbardziej przydatnymi zaklęciami obronnymi. Nazywam się Alice i mam jedenaście lat. Właśnie w tym roku, rozpoczynałam naukę w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa, w Hogwarcie. Moje krótkie, sięgające ramion, czarne włosy przyklejały się do rozpalonego czoła. Jednak gorąco w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, uwielbiałam upały,. Być może dlatego, że w Londynie nie zdarzały się one często, wypierane przez ciągłe ulewy. Świat podczas deszczu zdawał się być ponury i tajemniczy, a opustoszałe ulice przytłaczały. Jednak lato w tym roku było wyjątkowo piękne. Codziennie wieczorem przesiadywałam razem z ojcem na malutkiej werandzie za domem i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, a pogoda zdawała się wtórować naszym wesołym nastrojom. Żaby rechotały w niedalekim stawie, a ciepły, przyjemny wietrzyk owiewał nasze twarze. To była właśnie definicja szczęścia. Ja, choć zwykle niezbyt wygadana i optymistycznie nastawiona do życia, cieszyłam się tymi chwilami jak małe dziecko, którym prawdę mówiąc byłam. Czasami moja powaga przerażała samą mnie. Pomimo, iż dopiero zaczynałam naukę, znałam już wiele zaklęć, których nie mogłam nawet użyć, gdyż nie miałam jeszcze własnej różdżki. Świat magi, który się przede mną otwierał fascynował i przyciągał mnie jak nic innego. To dzięki mojemu tacie, jestem tego pewna. Już od najmłodszych lat potęgował we mnie tę ciekawość i pragnienie zgłębiania tajemnic magii.  
\- Alice!- usłyszałam zezłoszczony głos Berty.  
\- Alice!  
\- Słyszę!- odkrzyknęłam i czym prędzej wstałam z miejsca.  
Berta była naszą sąsiadką. Miała ponad 30 lat, długie jasne włosy i arystokratyczną, podłużną twarz. Aż dziwne, że ktoś tak piękny mógł nazywać się Berta.   
\- O co chodzi?- zapytałam.  
\- Za chwilę wychodzimy na zakupy. Wiesz, że trzeba zacząć przygotowywać się do szkoły. Musimy kupić książki, różdżkę, kociołek…  
\- Tak, tak. O wszystkim pamiętam. Chciałabym żeby tata mógł być z nami.  
\- Alice, wiesz że ojciec teraz nie może.  
\- Wiem- odpowiedziałam krótko. Oczywiście, że wiedziałam. Już dawno dowiedziałam się, że jest wilkołakiem. Co miesiąc, gdy zbliżała się pełnia wyjeżdżał z domu na jakiś czas. Rozumiałam to i akceptowałam. Musiał to robić by zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo. Zawsze gdy go nie było opiekowała się mną Berta, a ja cierpliwie czekałam na jego powrót.

. . .

Pokątna jak zwykle była zatłoczona. Mnóstwo czarodziei i czarownic przedzierało się przez wąskie uliczki. Zwłaszcza teraz gdy rozpoczynał się rok szkolny, tłok był nie do zniesienia. Berta trzymała mnie za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą w szybkim tempie i jednocześnie narzekała na przeciskające się z każdej strony osoby. Moje szare oczy przyglądały się sklepowym witrynom, które były tak kolorowe i kiczowate, że robiło mi się niedobrze od samego patrzenia.   
\- Pójdę po różdżkę sama- powiedziałam do Berty- Spotkajmy się za pół godziny w Esach i Floresach- I zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć zniknęłam w tłumie.  
Pokątną znałam bardzo dobrze, gdyż często przychodziła tu z ojcem i z Lilith, moją koleżanką z sąsiedztwa. Jest. Sklep Oliwandera. Zawsze chciałam do niego wejść jednak zawsze coś mnie powstrzymywało. Czułam, ze jeszcze nie powinnam, że nie jestem gotowa. Tym razem było inaczej. Z bijącym z podekscytowania sercem otworzyła powoli stare, lekko zniszczone drzwi, które cicho zaskrzypiały. Weszłam do środka i w jednej chwili gwar ulicy ucichł. Wnętrze było ciemne i trochę przerażające, ale i fascynujące. Już na wejściu dech w piersiach zapierał widok tysięcy różdżek.   
\- Dzień dobry panienko!- zawołał wyłaniający się znikąd starszy mężczyzna. Jego włosy były siwe a twarz przyjazna i pełna wigoru pomimo minionych lat.  
\- Dzień dobry. Szukam swojej pierwszej różdżki- odrzekłam miło.  
\- Aaa, no tak. Bardzo dobrze wiem jakiej różdżki pani potrzeba. Wszędzie poznałbym te piękne, oczy- rzekł z uśmiechem.  
o czym on mówi? Pomyślałam, lecz zanim zdążyłam o cokolwiek zapytać, pan Oliwander podał mi jedną z różdżek. Była piękna. Wykonana z ciemnego drewna z pogrubionym końcem i przypominającym kształt wstęgi znakiem wyżłobionym na całej jej długości. Wzięłam ją do ręki. W jednej chwili poczułam się niesamowicie. Jakby delikatny prąd przepływał wzdłuż mojej dłoni i wydobywał się przez końce palców. Od razu wiedziałam, ze jestem z nią związana. To musiała być ta jedyna. Miałam poczucie jakby była przedłużeniem mojej własnej ręki, całej mnie. Uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy, spojrzałam w górę, a moim oczom ukazał się oczarowany wyraz twarzy pana Oliwandera.   
\- Będzie Pani bardzo związana ze swoją różdżką. Widzę w pani wielką siłę. Niech ta różdżka dobrze pani służy.  
\- Dziękuję Panu- odparłam po chwili.  
Zapłaciłam za różdżkę i wyszłam ze sklepu. Idąc ulicą zauważyłam sklep z magicznymi stworzeniami. Zapatrzyłam się na piękne sowy stojące w klatkach na wystawie. Nagle oprzytomniałam., przecież miałam spotkać się z Bertą. Biegłam, przepychając się przez tłumy ludzi. Widziałam już z daleka witrynę Esów i Floresów, gdy nagle ktoś biegnący z przeciwnego kierunku wpadł prosto na mnie. Nie zdążyłam nawet zareagować, a już leżałam na ulicy przywalona czyimiś książkami. Wpadłam w wściekłość.   
\- Jak chodzisz ośle?!- krzyknęłam do nieznajomej osoby.  
\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo. Gnom nadepnął ci na oczy, czy co?!  
Zrzuciłam z siebie książki i gwałtownie wstałam. Chłopak, który na mnie wpadł był mniej więcej w moim wieku, lecz był sporo wyższy. Miał rude włosy i piegowatą twarz.   
Już miałam zacząć wydzierać się na niego, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą groźny krzyk Berty.  
-Alice! Co ty robisz temu biednemu chłopcu?!- podeszła do nas i zaczęła zbierać jego książki.  
\- Co robisz? To jego wina!- krzyknęłam.  
\- Oczywiście, że to twoja wina! To była napaść!- powiedział chłopak, jednak w jego oczach widziałam rozbawienie i drwinę.  
\- Alice, masz natychmiast przeprosić tego biednego chłopca- rozkazała Berta. Na ustach chłopaka pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. Tego było już za wiele.  
\- To ty powinieneś mnie przepraszać wredny rudzielcu!- po tych słowach napięcie odwróciłam się i odeszłam, zostawiając zszokowaną Bertę i złośliwego chłopaka.  
\- Bardzo Cię za nią przepraszam chłopcze.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi proszę Pani – odparł milutko chłopak i odebrał zebrane przez Bertę wcześniej książki. Ja byłam już daleko.

. . .

To był ten dzień. Rozpoczęcie szkoły. Pełna zapału i chęci do zdobywania nowych umiejętności, pchałam swój wózek przez peron 9 i ¾.   
\- I pamiętaj, żadnych bójek, kłótni, wyzywania, uciekania z zajęć, obrażania obcych osób, bezpodstawnego używania czarów…  
\- Tato. Przestań, wszystko to mówiłeś mi już tysiące razy.  
\- A ty nadal nie słuchasz. Będę powtarzał kolejny tysiąc jeśli ma to pomóc.  
\- Wszystko zakodowane i zapamiętanie.  
\- Mam nadzieję Alice. Nie chciałbym znowu słuchać takich opowieści jak z ostatniej wizyty na Pokątnej.  
Złość wezbrała we mnie na samo wspomnienie uśmiechu kojarzącego się ze złośliwym gremlinem.  
\- To się już nie powtórzy, obiecuję- spojrzałam na niego poważnym wzrokiem.  
\- No, powiedzmy że wierzę.  
Ze stojącej obok nas lokomotywy zaczęła wydobywać się para.   
\- Już czas – powiedział tata, a ja mocno się do niego przytuliłam.  
\- Będę tęsknić- szepnęłam.  
\- Ja bardziej- odpowiedział i pogłaskał mnie po głowie.  
\- Remusie! Tu jesteś!- usłyszałam za sobą kobiecy głos. Należał on do rudowłosej kobiety w średnim wieku. Tuż za nią, starając się nadążyć, szedł mężczyzna.   
\- Molly, Arthur. Jak miło was widzieć- rzekł spoglądając w ich stronę- Idź już kochana- powiedział do mnie. Tak też zrobiłam wsiadłam do pociągu i wyjrzałam przez okno. Tata stał razem z Molly i Arthurem, jeżeli dobrze zapamiętałam ich imiona. Gorączkowo o czymś rozmawiali, do czasu gdy mnie zauważyli. Zaczęli wtedy machać w moją stronę, a odwdzięczyłam się tym samym. Ciekawe o czym rozmawiali? Ten rok zapowiadał się bardzo ciekawie.

 

Podróż do Hogwartu mijała niespodziewanie szybko. Zapatrzona na leśne krajobrazy za oknem pociągu zapomniałam o całym świecie. W przedziale, obok mnie siedziały dwie dziewczyny. Były niewiele starsze ode mnie, ale zdecydowanie bardziej towarzyskie. Nigdy nie byłam zbyt otwartą osoba i nie miałam zamiaru tego zmieniać. Poza tym, one same nie były zainteresowane moją osobą i rozmawiały między sobą w najlepsze, by za chwilę witać się całusami i uściskami z przechodzącymi korytarzem innymi uczennicami. Wydaje mi się, że sam mój wygląd mógł odstraszać ludzi. Nie chodzi o to, że byłam odpychająca, może zbyt poważna to bardziej trafne określenie. Zwłaszcza moje oczy, budziły w ludziach niepokój i strach. Przynajmniej taką opinię słyszałam. Byłam zupełnym przeciwieństwem ojca. On był przyjaznym i radosnym człowiekiem z opiekuńczym spojrzeniem kasztanowych oczu. Moje oczy były szare, przeszywające chłodem, czarne, sięgające ramion włosy i grube, ciemne brwi. Wszystko to tworzyło dość mieszane uczucia w moich rozmówcach. Wyraz mojej twarzy był zawsze twardy i srogi. Wygląd odziedziczyłam po matce, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, gdyż sama nigdy nie widziałam żadnego jej zdjęcia, a ojciec nie chciał o niej rozmawiać. Ilekroć próbuję rozpocząć rozmowę na ten temat, wykręca się niezbyt przekonującą wymówką i udaje zajętego. Pomimo iż tak bardzo pragnę się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć, nie naciskam. Musi mieć swoje powody, dla których nie chce o niej rozmawiać. Pociąg zatrzymał się na małym dworcu. Na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno. Gdy wyszłam z pociągu, przepychając się przez tłum uczniów, od razu uderzył mnie chłód nocy.   
\- Pierwszoroczni do mnie!- brzmiał potężny głos spomiędzy hałaśliwego tłumu.  
Ów głos należał do wielkiego mężczyzny. Jego twarz okalały długie, ciemne włosy i gęsta broda. Z jego gabarytów i wyglądu wywnioskowałam, że musiał on być półolbrzymem. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Hagrid i zaprowadził nas do małych łodzi, które posuwały się lekko po ciemnych wodach. Na horyzoncie połyskiwały światła wydobywające się z okien potężnego majestatycznego zamku.

. . .

Główna sala była wielką komnatą, wzdłuż której ustawione zostały cztery stoły. Siedzieli przy nich uczniowie przydzieleni do poszcególnych domów. Stałam w tłumie pierwszoroczniaków rozglądając się gorączkowo. Wysoka, starsza czarownica wyczytywała nasze nazwiska w kolejności alfabetycznej. Każdy wyczytany uczeń siadał na krześle, a na jego głowę zakłada była tiara. Nie byłoby w niej nic nadzwyczajnego gdyby nie to, że to właśnie ona przydzielała nas do domów, mówiąc przy tym ludzkim głosem.  
\- Alice Lupin!- usłyszałam swoje imię.  
Strach opanował całe moje ciało. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy siedziałam już na krześle.  
\- Alice Lupin. Lupin. To dziwne- zaczęła podniosłym głosem tiara przydziału- jesteś bardzo odważna. . Lecz… kryje się w tobie coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafię określić. Szybko wpadasz w złość, ale twoje pozostałe uczucia są stępione. To niedobrze. Nie ufasz ludziom, a oni tobie. Jednak to może się niedługo zmienić. Bez wątpienia twoja magia jest bardzo potężna. Już wszystko wiem- GRYFFINDOR!- wykrzyknęła tiara.  
Nie wiedziałam czy mi ulżyło, czy może byłam zawiedziona. Usłyszałam brawa i pewnym krokiem podeszłam do stołu Gryfonów.  
\- Cześć! Jestem Gill- powiedział siedzący obok mnie chłopak. Miał blond włosy i dużą bliznę obok lewego oka.  
\- Cześć, jestem Alice- odpowiedziałam starając się brzmieć miło.  
\- Fajnie, że trafiłaś do Gryffindoru. Zobaczysz to naprawdę świetny dom. Mają najlepszą drużynę quddicha. Wygrywają puchar praktycznie co roku. Bardzo chciałbym już dołączyć do drużyny. Jak myślisz? Nadawałbym się? A no tak, nie wiesz nawet jeszcze jak gram, ale to nie ważne. Gary Collins mówił, że predyspozycje do gry w quiddicha widać już po samym wyglądzie…-nawijał, bez chwili oddechu Gill. Starałam się wyłapać każde słowo, jednak mówił tak szybko, że wychodził z tego jeden wielki bełkot.  
\- Przymknij się Gill i daj jej odetchnąć- powiedziała siedząca trochę dalej dziewczyna- Nikt nie rozumie twojej paplaniny- dodała po chwili.  
\- Ojej przepraszam cię, mam tak zawsze. Mówię bez umiaru, kiedyś…  
\- Ciii…- inny głos uciszył chłopaka.  
\- Jestem Angelina Johnson- przedstawiła się uciszająca wcześniej Gilla dziewczyna. Miała ciemne, długie włosy i czekoladową karnację. Była piękna.  
\- Alice- odpowiedziałam jej, by następnie skupić się na przemowie długobrodego, siwego dyrektora, Albusa Dumbledora.

 

. . .

Pierwsze dni mijały mi dosyć spokojnie, nie wliczając dziwnego uczucia które towarzyszyło mi zawsze gdy przechadzałam się samotnie korytarzami Hogwartu. Być może to przez spoglądające ciekawie z obrazów postacie, ale czułam się ciągle obserwowana. Uczucie to opuszczało mnie tylko podczas przebywania w pokoju wspólnym i w wielkiej sali. Nauka szła mi bardzo dobrze,a nauczyciele starali się być mili i pomocni, oczywiście z małymi wyjątkami. Mowa tu o tajemniczym i nienawidzącym wszystkich Gryfonów profesorze Snape. Gill twierdził, że muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. On po prostu miał wrodzoną niechęć do naszego domu. Złośliwi twierdzili, że pierwszymi, wypowiedzianymi przez Snape’a słowami było „-5 punktów dla Gryffindoru!”.  
Czym dłużej go znałam, tym bardziej upewniałam się w przekonaniu, że może to być prawdą.  
Pewnego wieczoru siedziałam na błoniach, rozwiązując zaległe zadanie.  
Nagle, usłyszałam zbliżający się do mnie głos. Postanowiłam zebrać książki i udać się do pokoju wspólnego, gdyż mógł to być nauczyciel, a było już dosyć późno. Byłam już prawie przy wejściu gdy na mojej drodze stanął chłopak. Od razu poznałam te rude włosy i wredny uśmiech.  
\- No nie? Znowu ty?!- powiedziałam, być może trochę za głośno. Chłopak zrobił zdziwioną minę.  
\- O co ci chodzi? Pierwszy raz widzę cię na oczy.  
\- Jasne, więc masz bardzo krótką pamięć. Teraz mi zapłacisz za zrobienie ze mnie idiotki przed Bertą.  
Wyjęłam różdżkę i wycelowałam w rudzielca.   
\- George! Co jest?- usłyszałam drugi głos. Po chwili zza roku ukazał się drugi chłopak. Przetarłam oczy ze zdziwienia.  
\- Myślałam, ze gorzej być już nie może. To was jest dwóch?!  
\- Na Merlina! Kogo ja widzę- powiedział drugi chłopak- Mam nadzieję, że nie dostałaś zbyt dużej kary za napaść na mnie- powiedział z udawanym współczuciem.  
\- A ja mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zbyt połamany gdy z tobą skończę- odparłam.  
\- O jaką napaść chodzi? Dlaczego ona ci grozi Freddie?- zapytał chłopak o imieniu George.  
Fred już miał odpowiedzieć gdy usłyszeliśmy głośny głos dobiegający zza moich pleców.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? Co tu robicie o tak późnej godzinie!? Cała trójka marsz do pokojów. I odejmuję 15 punktów Gryffindorowi!- powiedziała nieznana mi nauczycielka.  
Czym prędzej zebrałam swoje książki i ruszyłam przed siebie nie obdarzając bliźniaków nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

 

. . .

 

Słońce świeciło mocno i intensywnie nad moją głową. Szłam ścieżką usypaną z małych kamieni, które chrzęściły pod moimi stopami z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Przed sobą usłyszałam wdzięczny śmiech. Przyspieszyłam idąc w kierunku z którego dobiegał. Moim oczom ukazał się mały, drewniany domek, był w dosyć opłakanym stanie, widać że nikt o niego nie dbał i nie remontował od wielu lat.  
\- Co tu robisz?- usłyszałam za sobą głos.  
Odwróciłam się i zamarłam. Stojąca za mną dziewczynka była niemal lustrzanym odbiciem mnie samej. Ona także zdawała się przerazić na mój widok.  
\- Nie powinno cię tu być. Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj- powiedziała.  
\- Dlaczego? Kim jesteś?- zapytałam.  
Nagle wokół nas zaczęło robić się ciemno. Chmury pojawiły się nad nami, przysłaniając dopiero co świecące słońce. Zerwał się wiatr.  
\- Co się dzieje?- zadałam jej ponownie pytanie  
\- To przez ciebie. Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj!- odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Miałam wrażenie, że mówi do mnie w jakimś dziwnym języku. Pomiędzy słowami słyszałam dźwięki podobne do syczenia węża. Mimo wszystko doskonale ją rozumiałam. Poczułam ostry ból i spojrzałam na swoje ręce. Były ciemne, jakby ubrudzone w smarze. Syczenie węża i wycie wiatru wokół mnie zaczęły się nasilać, tak samo jak ból. Nie widziałam już nic, wokół mnie panowała kompletna ciemność.  
Mój pokój. To ujrzałam po otworzeniu oczu. Za oknami powoli wstawało słońce. Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie, które teraz wyglądały zupełnie normalnie. Usłyszałam ciche chrząknięcie, więc spojrzałam przed siebie. Na łóżku stojącym naprzeciwko siedziała jedna z moich współlokatorek, patrzą na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach.   
\- Wszystko w porządku Alice?- zapytała drżącym głosem.  
\- Tak, w prządku- odpowiedziałam cicho.  
\- Może zaprowadzę cię do pani Pomfrey?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Możesz spać dalej- odrzekłam i i wstałam powoli z łóżka. Dzisiaj już na pewno nie zasnę.

. . .

Od rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie minęło już prawie 5 miesięcy. Zaczęłam coraz bardziej otwierać się na ludzi. Była to głównie zasługa Gilla, który był wspaniałym przyjacielem. Jego nieustające gadanie z czasem przestawało drażnić, a zaczęło bawić. Spędzałam mnóstwo czasu także z Angeliną, z którą często się uczyłam i rozmawiałam o szkolnych sprawach. Bliźniacy Weasley doprowadzali mnie do szału za każdym razem, gdy tylko pojawiali się w zasięgu mojego wzroku, a robienie mi żartów widocznie bardzo przypadło im do gustu. Listy od ojca przychodziły niemal co tydzień. Cieszyłam się, że ciągle o mnie myśli i tęskni. Nauka szła mi doskonale, a zaklęcia przychodziły z niesamowitą wręcz łatwością. Wydawałoby się, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak nie było to prawda.


	2. Rozdział 2

REMUS  
Czas mijał powoli i niemiłosiernie nudno bez Alice u mojego boku. Dopiero, gdy wyjechała do Hogwartu zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo potrzebuje jej w swoim życiu. Berta i inni znajomi odwiedzali mnie od czasu do czasu, imałem się każdej pracy lecz tak naprawdę żyłem od pełni do pełni.   
\- Powiesz jej w te wakacje?- zapytała Molly, która wpadła z niespodziewaną wizytą czwarty raz w tym tygodniu.  
\- Nie wiem Molly, boję się.  
\- Nie możesz tego przed nią ukrywać przez całe życie. Odkładasz tą chwilę już zbyt długo  
\- A co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? Myślisz, że to takie proste?- powiedziałem, niepotrzebnie się unosząc.  
\- Nie musisz na mnie krzyczeć Remusie. Chcę ci tylko pomóc.  
\- Wiem i bardzo ci za to dziękuję, ale to sprawa między mną a Alice. Muszę się do tego dobrze przygotować.  
\- Obyś tylko nie przygotowywał się zbyt długo. Czekając tylko pogarszasz sytuację. Masz jakieś wiadomości na temat Syriusza?- byłem wdzięczny za zmianę tematu.  
\- Nadal nic. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwalam na to by tyle czasu siedział już w Azkabanie. W żaden sposób nie mogę mu pomóc  
\- Robisz co możesz mój drogi. Tylko nie zapędzaj się zbyt daleko, wszystko ma swoje granice. To co powiedział mi ostatnio Arthur…  
\- To nieprawda- przerwałem jej.  
\- Mam nadzieję. Będę się już zbierać kochany, zostawiłam obiad na blacie w kuchni. Musisz wszystko zjeść, wyglądasz ostatnio jak chodząca śmierć- po tych słowach wyszła. Usłyszałem jej kroki, a po chwili charakterystyczny dźwięk wydawany podczas teleportacji. Szanowałem Molly, a jej przyjaźń wiele dla mnie znaczyła, jednak czasami była nadopiekuńcza. Cóż, siedmioro dzieci robi swoje.

 

ALICE

\- No chyba żartujesz?!- zawołała Angelina  
\- Wcale, że nie moja droga. Uważam, że czasami Jess jest wyzywająca i wulgarna, a jej stroje są śmieszne- powiedział teatralnym głosem Gill.  
\- Powiedział facet w kolorowym, puchowym szaliczku- powiedziałam ze śmiechem w głosie.  
\- Mój szalik jest stylowy i wyraża moją niebanalną i wesołą osobowość, a poza tym dostałem go od ciotki i muszę go nosić pod groźbą uduszenia nim.  
\- To od razu powiedz, że cię zmusili, a nie, że jest stylowy- powiedziała złośliwie Angelina.  
\- A i tak nie zrozumiesz- machnął ręką Gill i odwrócił się plecami udając obrażonego.  
\- Gill, nie obrażaj się, tylko powiedz lepiej jak ci poszło na kwalifikacjach- powiedziałam. Temat quiddicha zawsze poprawiał mu humor, tak było i tym razem.  
\- Było super! Czuję, że jestem co raz bliżej dostania się do drużyny!  
\- Mówisz to od pół roku.  
\- Angelina, nie dobijaj go. Wystarczy, że musi nosić moherowy szalik- powiedziałam karcącym głosem w stronę czarnoskórej dziewczyny.  
\- Wiecie co? Obie jesteście okropne, idę poszukać lepszego towarzystwa, kogoś z kim można normalnie pogadać.  
\- Gill!- krzyknęłam, ale już go nie było.  
\- Daj spokój, będzie chwile spokoju, chociaż do obiadu.  
\- Idę do biblioteki. Idziesz ze mną?- spytałam.  
\- Niee, idę na trening. Olivier powiedział, że będziemy dzisiaj ćwiczyć rzuty. Nie mogę się doczekać- po tych słowach wyleciała niczym huragan z pokoju wspólnego.

. . .

Czas mijał, a moje koszmary nie ustawały. Z czasem robiły się coraz gorsze i straszniejsze. Zawsze pojawiała się w nich ta sama dziewczynka, wyglądająca dokładnie tak samo jak ja. Z czasem zaczął pojawiać się tam także mały chłopiec z ciemnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Patrzył na mnie. Nic więcej. Tyle wystarczyło by wywołać we mnie dreszcz.  
Siedziałam nad brzegiem jeziora razem z Gillem i Angeliną. Zbliżał się wieczór, ale nie spieszyliśmy się z powrotem do zamku.   
\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że razem z nadchodzącym wieczorem, odchodzą wszystkie smutki i troski minionego dnia. Kiedy patrzę na zachodzące słońce, nie myślę o niczym co mnie otacza. Nie ma nic, tylko ja i pomarańczowa tarcza powoli sunąca w dół, ukrywająca się w srebrzystej tafli wody- mówił cichym głosem Gill.  
\- Oho, włączył mu się tryb poety- powiedziała Angelina psując cały nastrój.  
Gill spojrzał na nią z politowaniem, a ja tylko uśmiechałam się słuchając tego co mówią. Uwielbiałam spędzać z nimi czas. Przy nich żadne problemy nie miały znaczenia i zupełnie zapominałam o koszmarach. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w tafli jeziora. Patrzyłam na nie, lecz zamiast siebie, widziałam odbicie dziewczyny z moich snów. Jak głęboko te sny musiały zakorzenić się już moim umyśle, że nie mogłam normalnie patrzeć na własne odbicie?  
\- Hej, spójrzcie!- Angelina wskazywała w stronę zakazanego lasu.  
Spomiędzy drzew spoglądało na nas dziwne stworzenie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało jak zwykły pies, jednak po dokładnym przypatrzeniu się można było dostrzec parę niezwykle zielonych oczu i nienaturalnie wielkie uszy.   
\- Chodźcie zobaczymy co to!-zawołała Angelina.  
\- Oszalałaś! Angelina, wracaj tu natychmiast!-krzyczałam, ale ona biegła już w stronę lasu.  
\- Nie no ja ją zabiję – powiedział Gill i pobiegł za nią.  
Ruszyłam za Gillem. Zwierzę uciekło, a Angelina ruszyła za nim. Nie mam pojęcia jak długo biegłam, ale w pewnym momencie zauważyłam, że nie widać już brzegu lasu. Zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, a ja biegłam na oślep, gdy niespodziewanie wpadłam na Gilla.   
\- Widzisz ją gdzieś?- zapytał mnie.  
\- Lumos- powiedziałam, a światło z moje różdżki rozświetliło ciemny las.  
\- Alice, Gill!- usłyszeliśmy cichy krzyk dobiegający z daleka.  
\- Angelina! Tu jesteśmy!- zawołał Gill.  
Nagle usłyszałam warkot. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam psa. Był dużo większy niż wydawało mi się na początku. Gill nie ruszał się, a ja powoli wyciągnęłam przed siebie różdżkę.  
\- Gill, nawet nie drgnij- wyszeptałam.  
Wtedy dobiegł do mnie tupot zbliżających się stóp.  
\- Tu jesteście, a ja was szukam. Pies gdzieś zniknął, możemy wracać- świergotała zadowolona Angelina.  
Zamilkła, zauważywszy psa. Ten ruszył w naszą stronę.  
\- Dretwota!- krzyknęłam, lecz bestia zręcznie ominęła zaklęcie. Przebiegł jeszcze parę kroków i złapał za szatę Gilla.  
\- Expulso!- wypowiedział zaklęcie Gill, a pies odleciał kilka metrów dalej.  
Złapałam przyjaciół za ręce i zaczęłam biec. Serce waliło mi jak młotem, a stopy robiły się ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Słyszałam głośne warczenie i dyszenie psa tuż za nami. Nagle puściłam biegnącego przede mną Gilla i gwałtownie odwróciłam się w stronę potwora. Był tuż przede mną, gdy wyciągnęłam różdżkę i krzyknęłam.  
\- Duro!  
Zamknęłam oczy. Nic się nie działo więc powoli je otworzyłam. Tuż przede mną stał ogromny, kamienny posąg. Wyglądał przerażająco. Wielkie oczy patrzyły na mnie z wściekłością. W tym momencie poczułam ogromny ból, jakby moje ręce paliły żywym ogniem. Słyszałam przerażone krzyki Gilla i Angeliny, gdy osunęła się na ziemię. Ból pozwalał mi normalnie myśleć. Widziałam jak przez mgłę. Nie słyszałam już nic oprócz podobnego do syku węża mowy.  
\- Mówiłam ci, miałaś nigdy nie wracać…  
Po czym otoczyła mnie wszechobecna ciemność.

...

\- Myślisz, że już nigdy się nie obudzi?  
\- Nie wiem. To wszystko przez ciebie, zachciało ci się ganiać po lesie za bestiami z piekła rodem.  
\- Ile razy mam cie przepraszać? Chciałam tylko zobaczyć co to.  
\- To teraz już wiesz, zadowolona?  
\- Cisza! Jeżeli macie zamiar się kłócić, wyjdźcie na korytarz- usłyszałam jakby z oddali głos pani Pomfrey.  
\- Już nie będziemy.  
Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Poczułam, że moje ręce są mokre, a właściwie to zanurzone w jakiejś cieczy.   
\- Alice! Nareszcie się obudziłaś. Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz? Coś cię jeszcze boli?- Gill mówiłby dalej, gdyby nie odepchnęła go pani Pomfrey.  
Podeszła i powoli wyciągnęła moją rękę z tajemniczej cieczy. Spojrzałam na nią. Od łokcia, aż do dłoni pojawiły się na niej małe, czarne żyłki przypominające kształt nagie gałęzie drzewa. Pani Pomfrey wyglądała na przestraszoną, tak samo jak Angelina. Tylko Gill patrzył spokojnym wzrokiem, przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że widzę w jego oczach iskierkę radości. Musiało mi się zdawać, naprawdę dzieje się ze mną coś niedobrego. Druga ręka wyglądała dokładnie tak samo. Nikt nie wypowiedział nawet słowa i nie wiem ile trwałaby ta niezręczna cisza gdyby do skrzydła szpitalnego nie wkroczyli profesor Dumbledore i Snape. Pani Pomfrey i moi przyjaciele cofnęli się ustępując miejsca dwójce.   
\- Jak myślisz Severusie? Co to może oznaczać?  
\- Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. Spróbuję sporządzić eliksir, który być może usunie znamienia jednak co jest ich przyczyną pozostaje dla mnie zagadką- powiedział poważnym głosem profersor Snape.  
\- Namaczałam ręce w wywarze z kwiatu strzygiętu jednak nie zdało się to na wiele- wyjaśniła pani Pomfrey.  
\- Dobrze się Pani spisała, resztą zajmie się Severus. A wy opowiecie mi teraz dokładnie jak to się stało- odrzekł dyrektor patrząc w stronę naszej trójki.  
Przez cały czas trwania tej rozmowy czułam się dosyć nieswojo. Dźwięk wiejącego wiatru i krzyku cały czas tkwił w mojej głowie. Ktoś mnie obserwuje, ten wzrok przenika mnie na wskroś. Robię się śpiąca, oczy szczypią mnie niemiłosiernie, a serce bije coraz wolniej.  
\- Panno Lupin. Wszystko w porządku?- z amoku wyrwały mnie słowa dyrektora.  
\- Tak- mój głos był cichy i słaby. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak bardzo byłam śpiąca.  
\- Opowiedzcie mi wszystko co się stało- powiedział do Gilla i Angeliny jednocześnie patrząc na mnie nieco podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
\- To może ja- zgłosiła się Angelina.  
\- Proszę.  
\- No więc to było tak…

Kilka godzin wcześniej

ANGELINA

Biegliśmy jak oszaleli. Jak mogłam być tak głupia? Bestia była tuż za nami. Co chwile potykałam się lekko o wystające korzenie potężnych drzew. Nagle poczułam że ręka Gilla ciągnie mnie gwałtownie w tył. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że Alice stoi zwrócona w stronę potwora, a on sam wielkimi susami pędzi prosto w jej stronę. Już miałam ruszyć jej z pomocą gdy zatrzymała mnie wyciągnięta ręka Gilla.   
\- Duro!- krzyknęła nieznane mi zaklęcie Alice, a pies stopniowo zaczął zamieniać się w kamienną rzeźbę. Byłam szoku. Jak ona to zrobiła? Moje wnętrze wypełniło uczucie ulgi i radości i pewnym krokiem zaczęłam iść w stronę Alice ciągnąc zszokowanego Gilla za sobą. Lecz stało się coś czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała. Alice upadła na ziemię i zwinięta w kłębek, mocno obejmując swoje kolana rekami. Zwijała się z bólu, a ja nie wiedziałam kompletnie co robić. Spojrzałam na Gilla, który jedynie stał osłupiały patrząc na Alice. Najwyraźniej biedak doznał szoku. Musiałam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, podbiegłam kawałek i zaczęłam głośno krzyczeć o pomoc, jednak naokoło panowała tylko czarna otchłań. Kto cię tu usłyszy geniuszu? Pomyślałam i wróciłam w miejsce gdzie zostawiłam przyjaciół. Gill klęczał nad ciałem Alice, lecz gdy tylko mnie zobaczył szybko się podniósł.   
\- Angela, musisz to zobaczyć- powiedział do mnie. Podeszłam bliżej, a moim oczom ukazał się straszny widok. Ręce Alice całe pokryte były ciemnymi znakami przypominającymi cienkie żyłki.   
\- Co to jest? Jak to się stało?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Kiedy odeszłaś, zaczęła coś bełkotać i syczeć, a na jej rekach pojawiało się to. Próbowałem coś zrobić, ale nie znam żadnego zaklęcia żeby to powstrzymać. A co będzie jak ona umrze, jeżeli ją zabiliśmy, może mogłem jej jakoś pomóc, a może…  
\- Cicho Gill. Musimy natychmiast zabrać ją do zamku, zanim spotkamy tu coś gorszego niż ten pies. Bierz ją za nogi- rozkazałam, a sama wzięłam Alice za ręce. Była nieprzytomna i blada jak ściana, bałam się, że nie zdążymy uratować jej na czas, zwłaszcza, że panowała kompletna ciemność, a żadne z nas nie mogło użyć różdżki by oświetlić drogę. Nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie idziemy, w jakim kierunku, ani jak daleko jest do zamku. Byłam na skraju rozpaczy, gdy zza jednego z drzew dobiegł mnie hałas. Usłyszałam cichy pisk Gilla. Ostrożnie odłożyliśmy Alice na ziemię i wyjęliśmy różdżki stając przed nią by w razie czego obronić przyjaciółkę, lub przynajmniej próbować. Niewyobrażalna ulga zalała moje ciało gdy zza pobliskich drzew wyłonił się Hagrid.  
\- Na brodę Merlina! Co wy tu robicie ta późno? Życie wam nie miłe holibka?  
\- Hadrid! Pomóż nam, Alice jest ranna! Musismy zanieść ją do zamku- krzyczał Gill.  
Hagrid natychmiast wziął na swoje wielkie ręce ciało Alice, która wydawała się drobniutka i krucha. Czym prędzej ruszyliśmy w stronę zamku, nie zwalniając nawet na moment, choć pod koniec Gill ledwo zipał. Zanieśliśmy Alice do pani Pomfrey, która od razu się nią zajęła, a ja Gill zdenerwowani czekaliśmy przy jej łóżku.

ALICE

 

Profesor Dumbledore słuchał uważnie każdego słowa Angeliny tak samo jak ja. Ta historia wydawała mi się nieprawdopodobna i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to wszystko działo się jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Nic nie pamiętałam, moje wspomnienia urywały się na widoku dwojga ślepi ogromnego psa wpatrzonego we mnie z rządzą krwi.   
\- Po pierwsze i najważniejsze nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po was tak nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania- zaczął dyrektor- Wiecie dobrze, że wchodzenie do zakazanego lasu jest surowo wzbronione i będę musiał powiadomić o tym waszych rodziców lub opiekunów.  
Słowa dyrektora mnie załamały, oczami wyobraźni widziałam już zawiedzioną twarz taty. Złożyłam mu obietnicę i jak zwykle się z niej nie wywiązałam, narażając życie nie tylko swoje ale i innych.   
\- Jednak pocieszające jest to, że zachowaliście jasność umysłu udało wam się dotrzeć bezpiecznie do zamku, całe szczęście, że spotkaliście Hagrida. Możecie wracać do pokoju, zastanowię się jeszcze nad karą dla was, teraz zostawcie mnie proszę z panną Lupin. Chciałbym porozmawiać z nią o tym co się wydarzyło.  
Wszyscy, razem z profesorem Snapem i panią Pomfrey opuścili pokój.   
\- Czy to działo się już wcześniej?  
\- Nie- odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Gill twierdzi, że mamrotałaś i wydawałaś dźwięk podobny do syczenia. Czy miałaś jakieś wizje lub dziwne sny?  
\- Nic takiego nie pamiętam, nie byłam tego świadoma- odpowiedziałam, z nieznanych przyczyn nie chciałam mówić mu o dziewczynce z moich koszmarów.  
\- Alice, jeśli chcesz żebym ci pomógł muszę wszystko powiedzieć. To co stało się z twoimi rękami wygląda mi na klątwę, może ktoś rzucił na ciebie urok.  
\- Wszystko co mówię jest szczerą prawdą. Poczułam ostry ból w dłoniach i słyszałam głośny szum wiatru i syk węża. Nic więcej nie pamiętam.  
\- No dobrze. Prosiłbym cię abyś zgłaszała mi wszystkie podobne incydenty i kategorycznie zabraniam tobie jak i wszystkim innym wycieczek do zakazanego lasu.   
\- Oczywiście- odpowiedziałam poważnie.  
Dumbledore wstał z krzesła i rozprostował stare kości. Spojrzał na mnie pocieszającym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie martw się Alice, wszystko będzie w porządku- powiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nic nie odpowiedziałam, ale w głębi czułam, ze to tylko puste słowa. Sama muszę rozwikłać tą zagadkę. Po tym co się stało, zdałam sobie sprawę, że to co się tu dzieje jest o wiele poważniejsze niż wydawało mi się na początku.

 

. . .

Od wypadku w lesie minęło kilka dni. Znaki na moich rękach trochę przybladły jednak nie zniknęły, przez co zmuszona byłam chodzić w bluzach z długim rękawem pomimo pięknej pogody na zewnątrz. Jako, że utrzymanie jakiegokolwiek sekretu było niemożliwe w naszej szkole, już następnego dnia wszyscy uczniowie plotkowali o tym co stało się w zakazanym lesie. Ojciec został wezwany do szkoły, a ja mimo wszystko cieszyłam się, że mogę go zobaczyć. Nie był na mnie zły, a przestraszony. Pomimo, iż ufałam mu bezgranicznie, jemu także nie wspomniałam mu o koszmarach, które nawiedzały mnie już od tak dawna. On oczywiście podejrzewał, że nie mówię mu całej prawdy, ale wiedział, że jeżeli sama nie będę chciał mu powiedzieć, nic ode mnie nie wyciągnie.   
Dokładnie tydzień po naszej wyprawie do lasu mieliśmy lekcję łączoną ze starszą klasą. Była to obrona przed czarną magia. Siedziałam w ławce z Clarice Snow. Uchodziła ona za szkolną piękność i niezwykle utalentowana czarownicę, jednak ja słyszałam różne historie na jej temat. Podobno jej matka spotykała się ze śmierciożercą i to właśnie z tego związku przyszła na świat Clarice. Jej matka, posiadająca nienaganną opinię, reporterka pisząca do proroka codziennego, by uniknąć skandalu wyszła za swojego dalekiego kuzyna, zarzekając się, że Clarice to jego córka. Nie wiem czy Clarice naprawdę była córką śmierciożercy, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że była bardzo miłą i trochę szaloną osobą. Uroda, inteligencja i niebanalne poczucie humoru zrobiły z niej szkolną gwiazdę. Być może, że to zawistne, szkolne plotkary wymyśliły wszystkie historie na jej temat, chcąc zszargać jej nienaganną opinię. W każdym razie odniosły zamierzony skutek, gdyż jej postać równie często pojawiała się w szkolnych plotkach, co moja.   
\- Na dzisiejszej lekcji dowiemy się czegoś o druzgotkach. Są to morskie stworzenia, a właściwie demony żyjące w wodach jezior, głównie na terenie Irlandii i…- tłumaczył niski, profesor z burzą blond loków.   
\- Mówię ci, że przykleiłeś to za wysoko, nie załapie go- usłyszałam konspiracyjny szept za swoimi plecami.  
\- To mogłeś sam przykleić, czy ja tu jestem od czarnej roboty?  
\- Dlaczego zawsze kiedy ja wymyślę coś ciekawego, ty musisz to zepsuć?  
\- To akurat był mój pomysł.  
Odwróciłam się w stronę głosów. No tak, Fred i George.   
\- Co kombinujecie?   
\- A co? Chciałabyś poskarżyć?- zapytał śmiejąc się George.  
Od czasu rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie nauczyłam się rozpoznawać bliźniaków. Fred miał wyższy głos i przede wszystkim był bardziej złośliwy, przynajmniej w stosunku do mnie.   
\- Bardzo dobry pomysł. Mała kara wam nie zaszkodzi- odparłam.   
\- Niestety rybie oko, większej kary niż ty po ostatniej wycieczce do zakazanego lasu raczej nie dostaniemy- powiedział Fred.  
\- Na waszym miejscu nie byłabym taka pewna. Zawsze komuś może się wymsknąć o waszej tajemniczej mapie- wtrąciła się Clarice, patrząc z wyższością na bliźniaków.   
\- Jaka mapa?- zapytałam.  
Nie zdążyła mi odpowiedzieć gdyż w całej klasie rozległ się huk i głośny pisk profesora Fillmore. W sali rozległ się śmiech i harmider. Profesor wisiał do góry nogami przywieszony na gumowej, kolorowej linie, bujając się z góry na dół. Nie chciałam się śmiać z tego głupiego żarciku, ale widok grubiutkiego, piszczącego profesora dyndającego pod sufitem był czymś więcej niż mogłam znieść. Jakby tego było mało jego bujna blond czupryna spadła na ziemię ukazując połyskującą łysinę. Tego nie wytrzymałam. Śmiałam się w najlepsze razem z innymi, a bliźniacy za mną aż zwijali się ze śmiechu, prawie wpadając pod ławkę.   
Cała nasza grupa została ukarana po kawale Weasleyów jednak nikt nie żałował. Bracia stali się jeszcze bardziej popularni jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe. Ja i Clarice musiałyśmy układać porozrzucane po całej bibliotece książki, a dodatku pomagać szukać innym uczniom potrzebnym im podręczników. Po całym dniu takiej pracy byłam wykończona. Na dworze zrobiło się już ciemno, a ostatni uczniowie wyszli już z biblioteki. Clarice ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się jak kocica.  
\- Jestem wykończona. O, spójrz. To książka o starożytnych, nordyckich i słowiańskich bogach. Kiedyś dostałam taką od ojca chrzestnego. Zawsze fascynował mnie ten temat, zwłaszcza starosłowiańscy bogowie. Niewiarygodne jest to jak stworzone przez ludzki umysł postacie mogą wpływać na ich postępowanie, moralność, świadomość. Przecież ile wojen stoczono, ilu ludzi zabito w imię religii?  
\- Czyli nie wierzysz w to, że są prawdziwi?- zapytałam z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Sama nie wiem, w naszym świecie wszystko jest możliwe. Czasami przeczę sama sobie. Sądzę, że to tylko wytwory ludzkiej wyobraźni, a z drugiej strony nad moim własnym łóżkiem wisi łapacz snów. Widzisz tą bransoletkę?- zapytała wskazując na swój nadgarstek. Kiwnęłam głową potwierdzająco. Była przepiękna. Utworzona z kolorowego szkła, mieniącego się w świetle lampy naftowej stojącej na szafce obok. Pomiędzy kolorowymi kawałkami szkła widniały małe spiralki na końcu których przyczepione były koraliki.   
\- To Gensa. Podobno przywołuje nordycką boginię Eir, gdy jest się rannym lub umierającym, a także broni przed natrętnymi myślami.  
\- I to prawda?- zapytałam, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od pięknej ozdoby.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jeszcze nigdy nie byłam poważnie ranna lub umierająca, ale rzeczywiście żadne natrętne myśli mnie nie prześladują, nawet teraz gdy tyle mówi się o mojej matce- posmutniała w jednej chwili Clarice.  
\- Nie martw się, ja nie wierzę w to co mówią. Ludzie szukają sensacji, ale ty wiesz jaka jest prawda i tylko to jest ważne- powiedziałam, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Dziękuję ci, to wiele dla mnie znaczy- po tych słowach przytuliła mnie mocno do siebie. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tego rodzaju okazywania uczuć nikomu poza ojcem. Chociaż było to bardzo miłe. Wiedziałam, że ja i Clarice zostaniemy prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami. Przed wyjściem z biblioteki włożyłam książkę o bogach do torby i ramię w ramię ruszyłyśmy w stronę naszych pokojów wspólnych.


	3. Rozdział 3

Od czasu tragicznego zdarzenia w lesie, stosunki moje i Gilla oraz Angeliny, pogorszyły się. Oczywiście wciąż byliśmy przyjaciółmi i spędzaliśmy razem wiele czasu, ale zawsze gdy byliśmy razem panowała ponura atmosfera i unosiło się nad nami widmo strachu. Angelina stała się spokojniejsza, ciągle obwiniała się za to co się wydarzyło. Gill mówił mniej niż zwykle. Tylko ja starałam się jak mogłam by wspomnienie tego wieczoru zupełnie nas od siebie nie oddaliło. Postanowiłam, że razem z Gillem wybiorę się na trening quiddicha. Musiałam z nim porozmawiać i naprawić to co było między nami. Siedzieliśmy razem na praktycznie pustych trybunach, przez pewien czas w ogóle się nie odzywając.  
\- Nie chcę żeby nadal tak było- powiedziałam, przerywając przeciągającą się ciszę.  
\- Ja też nie chcę. Ale Angelina zasłużyła na karę. Wszystko przez nią, mogliśmy cię stracić. Nigdy bym sobie tego, ani jej nie wybaczył.  
Zamarłam, nie wiedziałam, że Gill, aż tak bardzo się o mnie martwi. Poczułam wzruszenie. Nikt, oprócz mojego ojca nigdy się o mnie nie troszczył. Jednak nie mogłam mu tego okazać, musiał wybaczyć Angelinie, inaczej nigdy już nie wrócimy do naszej starej przyjaźni.  
\- Wiesz, czasami trzeba przebaczyć komuś jego błędy, żeby zrobić miejsce na następne.  
\- To chyba najgłupsze zdanie jakie w życiu usłyszałem- zaśmiał się Gill.  
\- Może i tak, ale Angelina, czy ja zrobimy jeszcze nie jeden błąd, a ty nie możesz mieć nam tego za złe przez tak długi czas. Przyjaźń polega na wybaczeniu, na kompromisach. Ja już dawno jej wybaczyłam. A ty się na to zdobędziesz?  
\- Zrobię to dla ciebie- odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie szczerze, tak jak on to robił najlepiej.  
\- Zrób to dla siebie i dla nas, dla całej naszej trójki. Wydaje mi się, że ten obrońca jest beznadziejny. Byłbyś o niebo lepszy- powiedziałam zmieniając temat  
\- O tak! Masz rację, tylko ty potrafisz docenić mój talent. No spójrz na to jak siedzi na miotle. Ledwo się na niej trzyma, nie potrafi obronić nawet jednej obręczy, a co dopiero trzech, a jego technika…  
To jest właśnie mój stary, dobry Gill. Pomyślałam i komentowałam trening oraz „fatalną” formę obrońcy razem z przyjacielem.

 

. . .

 

\- Nazywam się profesor Fredrick Simons i będę waszym nowy nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Profesor Fillmore odszedł ze stanowiska, gdyż jak stwierdził „jest za stary i zbyt delikatny na pracę z bandą małych oprawców”. Osobiście mam nadzieję, że profesor jednak trochę przesadzał i nie jesteście aż tak straszni- mówił wesoło nowy nauczyciel. Miał około 30 lat, brązowe, miłe oczy i kręcone włosy w takim samym kolorze, do tego parę być może, trochę zbyt dużych okularów. Biła od niego aura dobra i pozytywnego nastawienia do życia.  
\- Tą lekcję chciałbym poświęcić na poznanie się z wami, proszę, niech każdy powie o sobie kilka zdań- Podczas tej lekcji dowiedziałam się więcej o kolegach z klasy niż przez cały poprzedni semestr, zwłaszcza o ślizgonach, którzy normalnie nie byli zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni, żeby nie powiedzieć, że wrogo. Teraz już wiedziałam dlaczego nie chcę się z nimi przyjaźnić. Wszyscy wypowiadali się jakby byli panami świata i oczywiście każdy z nich musiał zaznaczyć, że jest czarodziejem czystej krwi. Tak jakby dla kogoś miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie oprócz nich samych.  
\- Dobrze, teraz kiedy wszyscy powiedzieliście coś o sobie ja także to zrobię. Nazywam się Fredrick Simon. Mam 30 lat i pochodzę z Leeds. Moja mama także pracowała kiedyś w Hogwarcie jako nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa. Moim hobby jest czytanie powieści przygodowych i rozwiązywanie kryminalnych zagadek. Jestem w tym całkiem dobry, nie chwaląc się oczywiście- tutaj przerwał na chwilę śmiechu- niektórzy uważają, że mogę mieć na tym punkcie lekkiego bzika, ale ja bym tego tak nie nazwał. To raczej pasja. No dobrze, myślę, że te informacje wystarczą na początek. To, czego chciałem was dzisiaj nauczyć to zaklęcie Depulso, zapewnne wielu z was zna zaklęcie Exspulso,jednak zaklęcia te, mimo że podobne, różnią się od siebie. Exspulso odpycha jednego przeciwnika, za to Depulso wielu. Działa odśrodkowo, gdy znajdujemy się w tłumie z którego przykładowo chcemy się wydostać- tłumaczył profesor Simon.  
Lekcje z nim okazały się o wiele ciekawsze niż z profesorem Fillmore. Nowy nauczyciel, w przeciwieństwie do starego, był pełen zapału i wigoru,a co najważniejsze pokazywał nam jak używać magii w praktyce. Lekcje profesora zawsze mijały szybko i przyjemnie, jednak dzisiaj stało się coś dziwnego. Nagle opanowało mnie senność. Niespodziewanie uderzyła we mnie fala zmęczenia, jakbym nie przespała kilku ostatnich nocy. Starałam się skupić na słowach profesora Simona, jednak zdawały się one usypiać mnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie byłam już w klasie, stałam na ukwieconej, wielkiej łące. Na błękitnym, jak czyste niebo nad moją głową kocu, siedziała dziewczynka z moich koszmarów. Spojrzała na mnie wyjątkowo spokojnie.  
\- Dlaczego ciągle tu wracasz?- zapytała.  
\- Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Kim jesteś?  
\- Nie może cię tu być. Sprawiasz, że mój świat staje się mroczny, a mama cierpi.  
\- Twoja mama? Gdzie ona jest?- zapytałam z mocno bijącym sercem. Skoro dziewczynka wyglądała tak jak ja, być może była mną, a tym samym jej mama moją zmarłą matką.  
\- Nie skrzywdzisz jej! Nikt już jej nie skrzywdzi!  
\- Wcale tego nie chcę! Przepraszam, to że tu jestem nie zależy ode mnie. Myślałam, ze ty pomożesz mi to rozwikłać.  
\- Nie mogę ci pomóc. W ogóle nie powinno cie tu być. Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj- powtarzała jak mantrę dziewczynka.  
I znów ból przeniknął przez moje ciało. Za plecami dziewczyny pojawiła się ciemna postać. Był to mężczyzna nienaturalnie wysoki, z niezdrowo bladą twarzą, która pokryta była ciemnymi znamionami takimi jakie pojawiły się na moich rękach. Jego oczy miały kolor mocno burgundowy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ukazując czarne okropne zęby. Nie był to jednak miły uśmiech, a straszny, który sprawił, że jego twarz przybrała maniakalny wyraz. Powoli uniósł swoją dłoń i wskazał na mnie palcem. Zrobiło mi się słabo lecz resztą sił sięgnęłam po różdżkę. Wyciągnęłam ją i prawie niesłyszalnym głosem szepnęłam  
\- Drętwota…- nic się nie stało. Wymieniałam wszystkie przychodzące mi do głowy zaklęcia jednak nadal nie przynosiło to żadnych skutków. Magia w ogóle nie działała w tym miejscu. To już koniec. Upuściłam różdżkę i upadłam na kolana, czekając na to co zrobi mężczyzna. Nagle zerwał się porywisty wiatr.  
\- Alice obudź się! Obudź się!- przez chwile zobaczyłam parę szarych, lodowatych oczu, wpatrzonym we mnie- Alice obudź się! Nie możesz tu wracać!- głos należał do starszej kobiety, jednak te oczy były dokładnie takie jak moje i takie jak dziewczynki z koszmarów.  
\- Obudź się Alice!  
\- Alice obudź się- krzyk zmienił się w męski głos. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam przejętą twarz pana Simona, który lekko szturchał mnie za ramiona.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?- obejrzałam się dookoła. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, jedni z przerażeniem inni z drwiną, a jeszcze inni z zaskoczeniem. Po moim czole spływały krople potu, czułam straszliwe zmęczenie, jakby na moich barkach ciążył ogromny ciężar. To czyjaś ręka. Gill. Jego dotyk wcale mnie nie uspokajał, wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Muszę wyjść- powiedziałam cicho. Gill i profesor Simon wzięli mnie pod ramiona i prowadzili pośród szepczących uczniów. Po wyjściu z sali poczułam chłodny wiatr na skórze.  
\- Gill, wracaj do klasy, powiedz wszystkim, że skończymy dzisiaj trochę wcześniej. Ja zaprowadzę Alice do pani Pomfrey.  
\- Oczywiście profesorze.  
Gdy tylko Gill zniknął za drzwiami sali, zwróciłam się w stronę nauczyciela.  
\- Profesorze, czy możemy porozmawiać?  
\- O, na pewno to zrobimy, ale po powrocie ze skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Wszystko już ze mną w porządku, a to co chce panu powiedzieć ma związek z tym co się dzisiaj stało.  
Ufałam panu Simonowi. Przez dwa tygodnie odkąd zaczął uczyć Hogwarcie, bardzo go polubiłam. Wyjątkowo dobrze się rozumieliśmy i dużo rozmawialiśmy.  
Pan Simon spojrzał na mnie, po czym głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
\- No dobrze, ale zaraz po tej rozmowie, idziemy do pani Pomfrey.  
\- Dobrze- usiedliśmy na małym murku.  
\- Więc, słucham.  
\- To zaczęło się już dosyć dawno, właściwie to na początku roku szkolnego. Nikomu nie chciałam nic mówić, bo myślałam, że to minie, jednak jest coraz gorzej.  
\- Ale co dokładnie się dzieje?  
\- Często i niespodziewanie czuje straszne zmęczenie. Na początku miałam jedynie koszmary. Zawsze pojawia się w nich ta sama dziewczyna. Wygląda tak samo jak ja. Gdy jestem w tym śnie, ona krzyczy, że nie powinno mnie tam być, że muszę odejść. Następnie, robi się ciemno i zrywa się wiatr…- dokładnie opowiedziałam wszystko, łącznie z historia w lesie i tajemniczym mężczyzną z dzisiejszego snu.  
Profesor wyglądał na przestraszonego i zaintrygowanego. Przez pewien czas milczał.  
\- Brzmi jak kryminalna zagadka idealna do rozwiązania wprost dla mnie!  
Spojrzałam na niego jakby był niepoczytalny. Zauważył moje spojrzenie i od razu poczerwieniał na twarzy i spuścił z zawstydzeniem wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam. Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Powinnaś to zgłosić dużo wcześniej, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. O wszystkim mnie informuj, a ja poszukam jakiś informacji. Ty także nie próżnuj.  
\- Oczywiście. Postaram się- powiedziałam z zapałem. Teraz już muszę odnaleźć rozwiązanie tej zagadki.

. . .

 

\- Nie no ja już nie mogę! Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miałem książki w ręku przez tyle czasu- powiedział chyba po raz setny tego dnia Fred.  
\- Nie marudź tylko czytaj. Nic ci nie będzie- odpowiedziałam.  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego szukasz informacji o snach w książce z zielarstwa- wtrącił się znudzony George.  
\- A może będzie tam coś o usypiającym ziele, wywołującym halucynacje i koszmary- odpowiedziała mu Clarice.  
\- Ten dzień będzie wywoływał u mnie koszmary i to do końca życia.  
\- Cicho Fred, nie mogę się skupić! Krzyknęła Angelina i rzuciła w stronę bliźniaka książką.  
\- Macie rację. Już późno, idźcie się wyspać. Jutro będziemy szukać dalej- po moich słowach wszyscy w pokoju głośno odetchnęli.  
\- Dzięki ci Merlinie!- krzyknął, wznosząc ręce do góry Fred.  
\- Dobranoc- powiedziała Angelina i zniknęła za drzwiami biblioteki.  
\- Do jutra rybie oko- powiedzieli jednocześnie bliźniacy.  
Machnęłam na nich ręką i wróciłam do czytania książki.  
\- A ty nie idziesz?- zapytała Clarice.  
\- Zostanę jeszcze chwilę, doczytam do końca „ Najsłynniejsze usypiające mikstury i ich działanie”.  
\- Jak chcesz, ale kiedy przyjdzie Filch to nie będzie tak wyrozumiały jak ja.  
\- Jasne, jasne.  
Zostałam sama. Otworzyłam torbę by wyjąć z niej chusteczki i wtedy zauważyłam książkę o bogach schowaną tam już dosyć dawno, podczas rozmowy z Clarice. Wyjęłam ją i zaczęłam czytać spis treści. Bogowie greccy. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Czytałam o wszystkich bogach po kolei, gdy nagle moją uwagę przykuła pewna strona. Hypnos- w mitologii greckiej bóg i uosobienie snu. Syn Nyks i Ereba bądź Tartara. Był bliźniaczym bratem Tanatosa- boga śmierci. Według tradycji wdarł się on do snu jednego z mieszkańców Aten i pomieszał jego myśli doprowadzając go tym samym do szaleństwa. Przybiera on postać…- trzask. Ktoś otworzył ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, które przeraźliwie zaskrzypiały. Echo dźwięku poniosło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Poczułam, jak coś puchatego przemyka się obok mojej nogi.  
\- A co tu się wyprawia!?- usłyszałam głośny skrzek pana Filcha.  
\- Ja, ja już wychodzę.  
\- A co ty tam trzymasz?  
\- To tylko książka. Pójdę już- odparłam szybko i już miałam ruszyć w stronę drzwi, kiedy pan Filch wyrwał mi książkę z ręki. Wpadłam w złość i odwróciłam się, patrząc na niego groźnym spojrzeniem. Lekki ból przeszył moje ręce.  
\- Książka zostaje- powiedział złośliwie.  
\- Jest mi potrzebna, nie może mi pan jej odebrać.  
\- A chcesz się przekonać? Przebywasz na terenie biblioteki w godzinach nocnych, jakaś kara musi być- po tych słowach, ukazał szereg krzywych zębów i pomachał mi książką przed oczami. Gwałtownie zwróciłam się w stronę drzwi i nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Po drodze „niechcący” nadepnęłam lekko na ogon pani Norris, która głośno miauknęła z urażeniem. Byłam wściekła, ale obiecałam sobie, że jutro z samego rana wrócę po książkę. Musiałam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Hypnosie.  
\- Skrzeczący skrzat- powiedziałam do grubej damy, która wpuściła mnie do pokoju wspólnego. Nagle usłyszałam szept. Z początku niewyraźny. Zatrzymałam się w miejscu, nie rozumiejąc dokładnie słów. Szept był przerażający, jakby ktoś wymawiał słowa jakiejś klątwy. Głos przypominał syk i wycie wiatru. Weszłam do pokoju wspólnego. Przy kominku, patrząc w ogień jak zaczarowany siedział Gill.  
\- Gill, słyszysz to?  
Chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę.  
\- Co?- zapytał  
\- Ja nic nie słyszę- przestraszyłam się i spojrzałam za siebie. W rogu pokoju siedział Lee i rozgrywał partię szachów. Gill patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Niby co mieliśmy słyszeć? Nadal to słyszysz? Może znowu zaczyna się twój atak, chodź powiemy panu Simonowi albo…  
\- Właściwie to już wszystko w porządku- powiedziałam zgodnie z prawda, gdyż tajemnicze szepty zniknęły tak szybko jak się pojawiły- Chyba muszę odpocząć, pójdę już spać, dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc- odpowiedzieli Gill i Lee.  
Koniecznie muszę jutro odzyskać tą książkę.

ROFESOR SIMON 

Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że historia opowiedziana mi przez Alice mnie nie zaintrygowała. Oczywiście bardzo się tym przejąłem i przez chwile chciałem zgłosić całą sprawę profesorowi Dumbledore, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało, a konkretnie Alice. Tak bardzo prosiła mnie bym tego nie robił, a ja się zgodziłem. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o podobnym przypadku dlatego nie wiedziałem nawet od czego zacząć swoje poszukiwania. Sam nie wiem ile magicznych ksiąg przejrzałem w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Za każdym razem okazywało się, ze żaden z opisanych przypadków nie był podobny do tego co przydarzyło się Alice. Zafascynowany przesiadywałem całe noce w bibliotece i w starych księgarniach na Pokątnej, by odnaleźć jakąkolwiek informację na jego temat. Od zawsze interesowały mnie zagadki i kryminalne sprawy, a czym trudniejsze i bardziej zawiłe, tym bardziej mnie wciągały. Niektórzy mówili, ze mam na tym punkcie obsesję, na przykład moja siostra Jane. Jane. Najinteligentniejsza i najbardziej błyskotliwa osoba jaką w życiu znałem. Miała jednak w sobie coś co ją zgubiło i pomimo tylu minionych lat nadal nie potrafię zrozumieć jej zamiłowania do czarnej magii. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiała, przynosiła za sobą smutek i mrok. Złośliwi twierdzili, że była żywą postacią dementora. Ja jednak kochałem ją nad życie i tak bardzo chciałem jej pomóc, a tylko pogorszyłem sprawę. Ojciec tłumaczył mi, że to był jej wybór, ja jednak tak bardzo pragnąłem by skrywała się w niej chociaż odrobina dobra. Bardzo się zawiodłem. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego dnia.

Było to dokładnie siedemnaście lat temu. Miałem piętnaście lat, a moja starsza siostra Jane dwadzieścia dwa. W domu jak zwykle panowała ponura atmosfera. Od kiedy zabrali matkę do Azkabanu było tak codziennie. Ojciec obwiniał się o to, a siostra znikała na całe dnie pojawiając się tylko na noc. Ja wiedziałem, że nie było to niczyją winą. Ona zasłużyła na to by trafić do więzienia. Zabiła mugola i pomimo że oficjalna wersja głosiła, że zrobiła to w obronie, wiedziałem, że to kłamstwo. Od wielu lat po naszym domu kręcili się podejrzani ludzie w czarnych pelerynach, a teraz wszystko zaczynało się od nowa. Na dworze panował półmrok, choć był środek dnia. Z nieba spadały drobne krople deszczu, a ja siedziałem przy fortepianie, grając ulubioną melodię ojca. On sam siedział przy otwartych drzwiach tarasu, a chłodne powietrze wpadało do pokoju, tworząc na moich rękach gęsią skórkę. Drzwi do domu otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie Jane. Jej twarz była sroga i blada. Ojciec nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.  
\- Ojcze, musimy porozmawiać- powiedziała chłodno i wyszła. Ojciec machnął ręką w moją stronę, nakazując bym grał dalej i powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
Szeptali, jednak z czasem ich rozmowa stała się gwałtowniejsza.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz,nigdy nie rozumiałeś. Żyjesz w świecie iluzji, nie widzisz tego co tu się dzieje? Ministerstwo groziło ci przesłuchaniem. Nie jesteś zwykłym czarodziejem, w ogóle nie jesteś czarodziejem. Wierzysz, że pozwolą ci go wychowywać?- mówiła gorączkowo Jane.  
\- Jakoś do tej pory nie mieli z tym problemu.  
\- Do tej pory była z nami matka.  
\- Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? Wybrałaś już stronę.  
\- To nie ma z tą sprawą nic wspólnego. Zabieram Fredricka, a ty nas nie powstrzymuj.  
\- Nigdy na to nie pozwolę! Nie zrobisz z niego potwora takim jakim jesteś sama- ojciec zaczął krzyczeć. Jane weszła do pokoju i złapała mnie za kołnierz.  
\- Idziesz ze mną- rozkazała. Za nią wbiegł ojciec. Jane wyjęła różdżkę i wycelowała w jego stronę. Ten zaśmiał się gorzko. Nie wiedziałem co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
\- Zamierzasz mnie zabić Jane. Twój Czarny Pan będzie z będzie z ciebie dumny. Nie dosyć, że pozbędziesz się kolejnego charłaka to jeszcze własnego ojca. Będzie zachwycony.  
\- Jeżeli nie zejdziesz mi z drogi to nie będę się wahać. Wstyd mi za ciebie!- powiedziała ze wstrętem. Tego było dla mnie za wiele, wyrwałem się z jej żelaznego uścisku i stanąłem po stronie ojca.  
\- Jane, proszę nie mów tak- siostra spojrzała na mnie z drwiną.  
\- Chcę ci pomóc niewdzięczniku.  
\- On nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy.  
\- A może ty możesz zagwarantować mu bezpieczeństwo,? Nawet sobą nie możesz się zająć. Wiele usłuchałam się w ministerstwie o takich jak ty.  
\- Żebyś wiedziała moje dziecko ile ja usłuchałem się o takich jak ty, śmierciożercach. Jesteś taka sama jak matka, a ja nie mam zamiaru znosić tego ponownie.  
Spojrzała na nas z powagą. Nagle rozległ się szum, a następnie przez otwarte drzwi do tarasu wleciały trzy postacie. Było to dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Ich płaszcze i rękawice były czarne, każde z nich miało blizny na twarzach. Kobieta miała zupełnie białe włosy, czerwone jak krew usta i bladą twarz. Odchyliła lekko wargi spod których wyłoniły się dwa długie kły. Była wampirem. Spojrzała na mnie z rozbawieniem , gdy strach zmroził całe moje ciało. Ojciec stanął przede mną czym wywołał drwiący śmiech w pokoju. Rzeczywiście był słaby i schorowany. Nie było mowy by pokonał choć jedno z śmierciożerców. Jane wystawiła rękę w moją stronę.  
\- Fredrick, chodź- powiedziała spokojnie. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Nie mogłem i nie chciałem. Spojrzałem na siostrę z błagalnym wzrokiem i przypomniałem sobie te wszystkie chwile gdy byliśmy młodsi i razem chodziliśmy nad pobliski staw łapać żaby. Zawsze była w stosunku do mnie tak opiekuńcza, nieważne jak chłodno i z dystansem traktowała wszystkich innych.  
\- Jane, ze względu na to co było kiedyś, pozwól odejść mi i ojcu, a przysięgam że już nigdy się nie spotkamy- powiedziałem do niej. Być może tylko mi się zdawało, ale przez twarz Jane przebiegł cień wątpliwości.  
\- Jane, pamiętasz co powiedział Czarny Pan- powiedział jeden z mężczyzn i spojrzał groźnie na ojca.  
\- Przepraszam cię Fredrick, nie zboczę z mojej ścieżki, a ty będziesz już zawsze ze mną- po tych słowach uniosła różdżkę i rzuciła klątwę w stronę ojca.  
\- Protego!- krzyknąłem i złapałem ojca za rękaw. Ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Czułem, że są za nami.  
\- Expeliarmus!- zaklęcie wypowiedziane przez jednego ze śmierciożerców świsnęło mi tuż obok ucha. Wbiegłem po razem z ojcem po schodach i schowaliśmy się w moim pokoju. Szli w jego stronę, słyszałem ich kroki. Palcem pokazałem ojcu by zachowywał się cicho. Rzuciłem zaklęcie na moje drzwi tak by nie dało się ich otworzyć i stanąłem przed nimi z wyciągnięta różdżką  
\- Bombarda- usłyszałem zaklęcie, a następnie wybuch odrzucił mnie do tyłu. Wszędzie było pełno kurzu, który wdzierał się do moich oczu i nosa. Nie mogłem oddychać.  
\- Tato- szepnąłem, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Zaklęciem rozgoniłem trochę dymu co było błędem. Na przeciwko mnie stał potężny mężczyzna, który już po chwili rzucał we mnie zaklęciami. Broniłem się jak mogłem, jednak śmierciożerca był bardziej doświadczony w pojedynkach.  
\- Przestań!- usłyszałem głos siostry- Fredrick, już po wszystkim, nie zamierzamy cie skrzywdzić. Musisz iść z nami i ze wszystkim się pogodzić.  
Obejrzałem się za siebie. Kurz zdążył już opaść, a ja zobaczyłem ojca leżącego na ziemi. Nad nim klęczała kobieta wampir. Podniosła głowę w moją stronę. Cała jej twarz była pokryta krwią, której strużka spływała także z jej ust. Tylko błękit oczu kobiety przebijał się przez czerwoną maskę. Tata leżał z rozerwana szyją, jego przerażone spojrzenie było utkwione we mnie, jednak on sam już nie żył. Poczułem jak robi mi się słabo. Udało mi się to przezwyciężyć i zwróciłem wzrok na siostrę.  
\- Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę- wysyczałem z nienawiścią, na co stojący za nią zareagowali śmiechem.  
\- Crucio!- w przypływie wściekłości rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię i zaczął zwijać się z bólu.  
\- Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Żebyśmy w końcu byli wolni- krzyczała Jane.  
\- Nie chce cię już nigdy więcej widzieć. To koniec- po tych słowach teleportowałem się z domu, do którego miałem już nigdy nie wrócić. 

Minęło już tyle lat, a ja ciągle pamiętam wyraz twarzy mojej siostry. Przez ten cały czas starałem się o niej zapomnieć i o tym wszystkim co stało się tego dnia. Prowadziłem dobre życie. Miałem wielu przyjaciół, dziewczynę, którą kochałem nad życie, byłem zawsze wesoły i uśmiechnięty, pełen pasji i wigoru. Tylko ja sam wiedziałem co działo się czasami wewnątrz mnie gdy wspomnienia siostry wracały. Nigdy potem nic o niej nie słyszałem, a także nigdy jej nie widziałem.  
\- Profesorze Simon- z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos.  
\- To ty Alice, proszę wejdź.  
\- Profesorze, znalazłam coś co może mieć związek ze naszą sprawą, jednak jest jeden problem.  
\- Opowiedz mi, może spróbuję rozwiązać ten problem.  
\- Wczoraj przeczytałam w pewnej książce o greckim bogu snu, Hypnosie. Zdążyłam jedynie przeczytać, że natrętnymi myślami i nawiedzaniem w snach doprowadził pewnego mężczyznę do szaleństwa, miałam już przeczytać jaką postać przyjmuje, gdy przyszedł pan Filch i odebrał mi książkę. Chciałam dzisiaj rano ją wypożyczyć jednak okazało się, że nigdzie jej nie ma. Nie mam pojęcia co się z nią stało, może ktoś inny ją zabrał, bardzo chciałaby ją odzyskać.  
Opowieść o greckim bogu grasującym w naszej szkole wydała mi się niedorzeczna, jednak nie mogłem zbagatelizować tego tropu.  
\- Dobrze zajmę się książką, spróbuję ja odnaleźć. Ty na razie się tym nie przejmuj. Na pewno na przerwę wiosenną wyjeżdżasz do domu. Ja tu zostaję więc nie musisz się niczym martwić- zauważyłem na ulgę na jej twarzy.  
\- Dziękuję panu, bardzo mi zależy żeby odnaleźć tą książkę.  
\- Oczywiście rozumiem, a teraz wracaj na lekcje Alice, nie możesz przez tą sprawę oblać egzaminów.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do widzenia.  
\- Do widzenia Alice- powiedziałem. Dobrze wiedziałem gdzie jest ta książka. Na pewno pan Filch ciągle miał ją ze sobą, tylko jak go podejść by ją zwrócił? To był dopiero problem. 

 

. . .

ALICE  
Ulżyło mi gdy pan Simon powiedział, że zajmie się książką. Byłam zrozpaczona gdy rano zobaczyłam, że nie mam jej w bibliotece. Nie chciałam jednak teraz o tym myśleć. Wracałam do domu i wreszcie, pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy miałam spotkać się z ojcem.  
\- Będę tak bardzo tęsknić!- rozpaczał Gill- A co będzie jeżeli już nigdy się nie zobaczymy? Proszę nie zapominajcie o mnie drodzy przyjaciele. Pamiętajcie mnie jako niedoszłego, najlepszego obrońcę w quddichu na świecie, ale jednocześnie i najbardziej niedocenionego. Niech chwała będzie wszystkim nieodkrytym talentom, którzy trenują w samotności nie ukazując swego geniuszu na światło dzienne!  
\- Wiesz co Gill? Ja też lubię quddicha, ale wydaje mi się, że ty, masz lekkiego bzika, żeby nie powiedzieć, ze totalnego fioła- powiedział George.  
\- Oj przestańcie, widzimy się ostatni raz przed feriami. Przynajmniej teraz sobie nie dogryzajcie. Wiesz Alice, ten pomysł z wyjściem to miodowego królestwa był świetny! Kocham pałki lukrecjowe, mogłabym je jeść w nieskończoność- zachwycała się Clarice.  
\- Ja tak samo, chociaż i tak nic nie przebije Fasolek wszystkich smaków- wtrącił się Fred.  
\- Wiecie, że kiedyś trafiłam na fasolkę o smaku kalafiora? Moja twarz była cała czerwona jak burak i spuchnięta jak balon. A to wszystko dlatego, że mam uczulenie na kalafior. Nie chcielibyście mnie wtedy widzieć- opowiadałam wesoło przyjaciołom.  
\- O mylisz się, ja bardzo chętnie bym to zobaczył, uwiecznił i powiesił sobie nad łóżkiem- zaśmiał się Fred.  
\- Jak zawsze milutki- powiedziała Angelina,  
Dzień mijał nam bardzo wesoło i miło w swoim towarzystwie. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nigdy nie pomyślałabym, ze będę miała takich wspaniałych przyjaciół, a już tym bardziej, że będę spędzać tyle czasu z bliźniakami Weasley. Wieczór przyszedł szybciej niż się spodziewałam. Siedziałam razem w przedziale pociągu z przyjaciółmi. Nie mogłam się doczekać aż znowu zobaczę tatę. Może przynajmniej na jakiś czas oderwę się od nauki, spraw Hogwartu, a przede wszystkim sprawy z moimi snami. Była dokładnie 7:30 gdy stanęłam na dworcu w Londynie. Czekałam na ojca, a wraz ze mną Gill, którego zaprosiłam na ferie do mnie. Jego ojciec wyjechał w podróż służbową, matka zajmowała się schorowaną ciotką, a ja zaproponowałam mu, by jechał ze mną zamiast spędzać ferie samotnie w Hogwarcie.  
\- Alice! Tu jestem!- usłyszałam damski głos. To Berta. Przytuliłam się do niej mocno , jednak nie udało mi się ukryć cienia zawiedzenia na mojej twarzy. Berta to zauważyła.  
\- Wybacz kochana, ale tata będzie w domu jutro z samego rana- nawet nie chciałam słuchać tych wymówek i przerwałam Bercie zanim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać.  
\- To mój przyjaciel, Gill- przedstawiłam przyjaciela- zostanie u nas w czasie ferii.  
\- Dzień dobry, bardzo miło mi panią poznać.  
\- Witaj Gill. Co za miły dżentelmen- zaświergotała wesoło Berta.  
Gill zachwycał się naszym małym domkiem, a przede wszystkim moją wielką kolekcją książek. Spędziliśmy cały dzień na rozmowie, zwiedzaniu, lataniu na miotłach i zajadaniu się marcepanowymi czekoladkami. Pod koniec dnia byłam zmęczona i jedyne czego pragnęłam to położyć się do łóżka i obudzić się rano kiedy w domu będzie już tata. Ta noc była wyjątkowo niespokojna. 

Postacie. Ciemne postacie. Były wszędzie. Na zewnątrz naszego domu. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk. Od razy go poznałam to głos taty. Nie myśląc wiele chwyciłam nóż leżący na kuchennym stole i wybiegłam na dwór. Był tam, uwięziony pomiędzy mężczyznami. Wszyscy wyglądali tak samo jak mężczyzna z mojego koszmaru. Podbiegłam w ich stronę. Zamachnęłam się i skaleczyłam jednego z nich w rękę, zaczęłam wymachiwać nożem jak oszalała, byleby tylko uwolnić tatę. Usłyszałam kobiecy krzyk, a obraz przed moimi oczami zaczął się rozmazywać. Na początku widziałam tylko ciemność. Stopniowo mój wzrok zaczął się przyzwyczajać. Byłam w salonie, w ręce trzymałam nóż, a przede mną na kanapie siedziała przerażona Berta trzymając się za rękę. Przez palce przepływała jej krew. Nóż wyleciał mi z ręki, a ja poczułam ostry ból w dłoniach. Przewróciłam się na ziemię. Zdążyłam zobaczyć tylko wpatrzoną we mnie przestraszoną minę Gilla i wbiegającego do pokoju tatę, gdy zemdlałam.


	4. Rozdział 4

Najpierw poczułam, że leżę na czymś miękkim. Ciepło otaczało mnie z każdej strony, a gdzieś, jakby z oddali dobiegał do mnie uspokajający, cichy głos ojca.  
\- On tu jest.  
\- Kto?  
\- Ten, który zmienia sny, sprawia że stają się jawą, ten który doprowadza do obłędu.  
\- Kto to jest? Jak wygląda? Powiedz jego imię.  
\- Jego bliscy przynoszą śmierć, a on szaleństwo. Strzeż się, śledzi każdy twój ruch. Jest blisko.  
Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i złapałam mocno oddech.   
\- Alice, dziecko nic ci nie jest?!- tata w sekundzie zjawił się przy moim łóżku i pogładził mnie po włosach. Od razu poczułam się bezpiecznie pomimo tego co zdarzyło się jeszcze tej samej nocy. Zaatakowałam Bertę. Co ja najlepszego narobiłam?  
\- Tato czy z Bertą wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, ma tylko niewielką ranę. Miałaś koszmar i lunatykowałaś, to nie twoja wina.  
\- Tato, coś się ze mną dzieje. Coś niedobrego, nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, jakbym była pod działaniem jakiejś klątwy. To nie jestem ja, przepraszam, że wcześniej nic nie powiedziałam.   
\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać, a poza tym to wszystko już wiem. Twój nauczyciel, profesor Simon wszystko napisał mi w liście. Nie chciał bym mówił ci że wiem, jednak to wszystko zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli.   
Ojciec miał rację, ta sprawa zaszła za daleko. Świat walił mi się na głowę, a ja nie chciałam niczyjej pomocy. Nie powiedziałam o tym nawet własnemu ojcu.  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku kochanie, nie martw się- powiedział tata. Jego oczy wyrażały czystą miłość i opiekuńczość. Chyba nigdy nie kochałam go bardziej niż w tym momencie. Dam radę, muszę.

 

PROFESOR SIMON

 

Siedziałem w swoim małym gabinecie przy biurku i jadłem malinowe ciastka. Dzisiaj rano udało mi się odzyskać książkę o bogach, tak jak obiecałem Alice. Nie było trudno wyłudzić ją od Filcha, wystarczyła książka o pielęgnacji futerka kotów dla opornych na wymianę. Otworzyłem ją na stronie o bogu Hypnosie i zacząłem czytać. Dotarłem do fragmentu o którym mówiła Alice.   
Przybiera on postać w zależności od tego, jak dana osoba, na którą ma wpływ go sobie wyobraża. Może także wcielić się w osoby które znamy i które są nam bliskie. Nie wiadomo czy potrafi przybrać ludzką postać. Może wedrzeć się w głąb umysłu swoich ofiar, doprowadzając je do obłędu koszmarami, a z czasem lunatykowaniem i śnieniem na jawie. Zgodnie z mitami atakuje on jedynie osoby, które pogrążone były w głębokim śnie gdy umierał ktoś im bliski.   
Ostatnie zdanie szczególnie zapadło mi w pamięć. Gdybym tylko wiedział czy Alice straciła bliską osobę i w jakich to było okolicznościach. Ale jak zadać takie pytania jedenastoletniej dziewczynce? Zapowiadała się ciężka rozmowa, jednak jeżeli to prawda i Alice jest pod wpływem boga snu, to jak mam jej pomóc? Czy można pokonać boga?

 

ALICE

 

Reszta pobytu w domu minęła mi spokojnie, choć wciąż nie mogłam spojrzeć w oczy Bercie. Kobieta zarzekała się, że w ogóle się nie gniewa, mimo to nie przychodziła do nas już tak często, czego nie miałam jej za złe. Rozumiałam ją, każdy bałby się na jej miejscu. Tylko tata i Gill zachowywali się jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Całe ferie spędziliśmy na zabawie, piknikach, grze w quiddicha. Często siadywaliśmy na werandzie, tak jak przed rozpoczęciem szkoły i patrzyliśmy na zachodzące słońce. Starali się jak mogli bym nie myślała o tym co dzieje się podczas moich koszmarów, które nadal mnie nawiedzały. Siedziałam właśnie z tatą pod starym dębem stojącym na naszym podwórku, kiedy z oddali, ku nam, nierównym lotem zbliżała się sowa. Pomimo, że była już całkiem blisko nie zwalniała. Patrzyliśmy ze zdziwieniem jak uderza w gałąź i spada u naszych stóp, następnie wstaje, lekko potrząsa łebkiem, strzepując z niego śnieg i zostawia list.   
\- To Erol. Nic mu nie będzie, nie takie wypadki zaliczał. To od Weasleyów- mówił tata otwierając kopertę.   
Drodzy Remusie i Alice  
Ferie niedługo się kończą, a my tak długo nie widzieliśmy się we wspólnym gronie. Byłoby nam niezwykle miło gdybyście zechcieli wpaść do nas na kolację jutro wieczorem. Jeżeli zgadzacie się prześlijcie proszę list przez Erola.   
Molly Weasley  
PS: Słyszałam, że zatrzymał się u was na ferie kolega Alice. Jego też oczywiście gorąco zapraszamy i z niecierpliwością czekamy na odpowiedź.   
Tata zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.  
\- Cała Molly. Zawsze taka była, od kiedy tylko pamiętam. Rodzinna i aż zanadto opiekuńcza.   
\- Pójdziemy na tą kolację?  
\- To zależy od ciebie.  
\- Myślę, że możemy to zrobić, wiem jak bardzo lubisz Wesleyów, a ja sama również chciałabym ich lepiej poznać.   
\- Mają wielką rodzinę. Na pewno ich polubisz. No cóż Erol- tu zwrócił się do sowy- Chyba będziesz musiał zaliczyć jeszcze jeden upadek z listem powrotnym.  
Ptak tylko odwrócił główkę i zainteresowaniem spojrzał na ojca.

 

Następnego dnia wieczorem staliśmy we trójkę przed domem Weasleyów. Muszę przyznać, że był dosyć niezwykły. Nie wyglądał na posiadłość należącą do zamożnych czarodziejów, co nie ujmowało mu uroku, a tylko dodawało. Przypominała trochę wieżę. Dom sprawiał wrażenie zaniedbanego jednak tak nie było. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było się domyśleć, że mieszka w nim duża rodzina. Ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi frontowych, gdzie czekała już na nas pani Weasley.   
\- Witajcie kochani! Tak się cieszę, ze jednak zdecydowaliście się przybyć- zawołała Molly rozkładając ręce w zapraszającym geście.  
\- Witaj Molly, mam nadzieje, że nie spóźniliśmy się. Gill miał lekkie problemy z rozstaniem się z miotłą.  
\- Och, nie spóźniliście się Remusie. Jesteście idealnie o czasie. A to pewnie wspomniany Gill, o i Alice! Jak miło cię widzieć.  
\- Panią również pani Weasley, bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie- odparłam miło. Nigdy nie lubiłam takich grzeczności i słodzenia sobie z byle powodu. Dla ojca jednak starałam się być miłą i porządną panną. On wiedział, że udaję. Czasem mam wrażenie, że ten człowiek wie o mnie wszystko.  
Weszliśmy do sporego rozmiaru kuchni,gdzie długi stół zastawiony był dla co najmniej dziesięciu osób. Kiedy ojciec mówił, że to duża rodzina wcale nie przesadzał. Największy problem miałam z zapamiętaniem wszystkich imion. Oczywiście Molly, Arthura, Freda i Georga już znałam, a także Percyego, który był szkolnym prefektem. Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że jest bratem Freda i Georga nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Jak rodzeństwo może się aż, tak bardzo od siebie różnić? Oprócz wcześniej wymienionych, państwo Weasley mieli jeszcze czworo innych dzieci: Billa, Charliego, którego akurat nie było w domu, Rona oraz najmłodszą i jedyną córkę Ginny. Ron za rok miał rozpocząć naukę w Hogwarcie dlatego zalewał mnie i Gilla pytaniami o to jak tam jest, co było dla mnie dosyć dziwne. Przecież miał pięciu starszych braci. Mówił dużo i jadł dużo, zwłaszcza to drugie szło mu świetnie. Ginny była bardzo skrytą i nieśmiałą osóbką, co nie pasowało mi do tej wielkiej rodziny wariatów. Tak, to było jedyne określenie które przychodziło mi do głowy patrząc na nich wszystkich.  
\- Fred! Natychmiast odłóż tą buteleczkę! Myślisz, ze nie widzę jak chcesz dolać coś do ponczu!- krzyczała pani Weasley, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu.   
\- Ale mamo! Chciałem tylko zmienić jego kolor. Nie znoszę zielonego- zarzekał się Fred.  
\- Uważaj bo uwierzę. A ty kochana, jak się ostatnio czujesz? Słyszałam, że źle sypiasz- zwróciła się w moją stronę. Czyżby tata albo bliźniaki powiedzieli jej o moich problemach. Nie, tata tego nie zrobił. To te dwa gnomy.  
\- Miałam ostatnio trochę niespokojny sen, ale to na pewno z nerwów i stresu, w końcu niedługo egzaminy- pani Weasley spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem, ale wydaje mi się że nie uwierzyła w moją wymówkę.  
\- Biedactwo. Ty przynajmniej przejmujesz się egzaminami, nie to co te dwa matołki- Fred i George spojrzeli na nią z udawanym urażeniem, a tata zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Gill, kim są twoi rodzice jeśli mogę zapytać?- powiedział pan Weasley.  
\- Oczywiście proszę pana! Mój tata jest czarodziejem, kiedyś pracował w księgarni na Pokątnej, jednak teraz przeniesiono go do ministerstwa do wydziału spraw księgowych, zawsze lubił bawić się w papierach i spędzać czas przy biurku, czego nigdy nie rozumiałem, czy nie lepiej spędzać wolny czas na świeżym powietrzu, najlepiej na miotle, bo wie pan jak kocham latać, a zwłaszcza… no tak miałem mówić o rodzicach. Moja mama jest mugolem i prowadzi własną kwiaciarnię. To naprawdę wspaniała kobieta, cały dzień mogłaby przebywać wśród kwiatów i rozmawiać z nimi. Chyba odziedziczyłem to gadulstwo po niej, tylko że ja przynajmniej mówię do ludzi, chociaż czasami...auu!- przerwał w momencie i złapał się za nogę. Musiałam mu przerwać kopniakiem pod stołem, bo nigdy nie przestałby mówić, a Weasleyowie i tak patrzyli na niego jak na wariata. Wtedy właśnie zauważyłam coś niepokojącego. Pan Weasley intensywnie wpatrywał się poważnym wzrokiem w Gilla chociaż jeszcze moment wcześniej śmiał się z jego wesołego monologu. Dlaczego tak spoważniał? Co takiego zobaczył?   
\- No dobrze moi drodzy! Może teraz idźcie sobie porozmawiać na górę, a my zostaniemy tutaj i wypijemy kawę, co wy na to?- wszyscy przystali na propozycje pani Weasley i zaczęli wstawać ze swoich miejsc. Ginny pociągnęła mnie za sobą, zostawiając chłopców w swoim towarzystwie. Nie byłam pewna czy chce zostawiać Gilla samego jednak Ginny nie przyjmowała słów sprzeciwu i już po chwili siedziałam w jej małym pokoiku. Był uroczy, może nawet za bardzo jak na mój gust. Ale nie mogłam się dziwić, w końcu to pokój dziewięcioletniej dziewczynki. Ściany miały kolor mocno pomarańczowy w małe marchewki, a na łóżku leżało kilka misiów.  
\- Wiesz, nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółki. Mam wielu braci jednak nie zastąpią oni dziewczyny. Czy chciałabyś może odwiedzać mnie częściej?- zapytała Ginny. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, mała była bardzo bezpośrednia i od razu przechodziła do sedna sprawy.   
\- Myślę, ze to bardzo dobry pomysł. Na pewno będziemy miały jeszcze dużo czasu żeby poznać się lepiej- powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej, na co ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym.  
\- Tak bardzo chciałabym już pójść do Hogwartu. Ron będzie tam już w następnym roku, a ja zostanę zupełnie sama. Nawet nie wiesz jaki to horror być najmłodszym dzieckiem w rodzinie.  
\- Zawsze myślałam, ze bycie najmłodszym to raczej same przywileje, ale pewnie się nie znam, bo jestem jedynaczką. Zawsze byłam sama.  
\- Teraz masz mnie! Mogę być jak twoja przyszywana siostra- zaświergotała Ginny. Posłałam jej szeroki uśmiech. Chyba naprawdę polubię Ginny Weasley.

REMUS

Dzieci poszły na górę, a ja zostałem z Molly i Arthurem.   
\- Nie potrzebnie wspominałaś o tym, że wiesz o jej problemach.  
\- Wiem Remusie, wybacz. Wiesz, ze często mówię rzeczy w przypływie emocji.  
\- Wiesz już coś więcej o tych koszmarach?- wtrącił Artur.  
\- Niestety nie. Z tego co pisał mi nauczyciel Alice mówiła coś o bogu snu. Nie wiem jednak czy to możliwe. Pisałem nawet do Syriusza, myślałem, że może on na coś wpadnie ale wiecie jak cenzurują listy w Azkabanie. Nie mogłem napisać nic konkretnego, ani nie otrzymałem żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.  
\- A ten chłopak? Gill, tak? Znasz go dobrze?  
\- Wiem tylko tyle, ile mi opowiedział. Alice mu ufa więc ja też.  
Arthur wyglądał na zmartwionego. Czy on coś podejrzewał?  
\- Arthur? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Kilka tygodni temu w ministerstwie, gdy przeglądałem mugolskie gazety w jednej z nich znalazłem ogłoszenie o zaginionym chłopcu. To było dosyć dawno, ale było tam jego zdjęcie. Wydaje mi się, że był podobny do Gilla. To znaczy jego imię i nazwisko było inne, ale ta twarz. Od początku kogoś mi przypominał.   
\- Jesteś pewien Arturze?- zapytała Molly.  
\- Nie miał blizny, ale oprócz tego był praktycznie identyczny.  
\- Może to przypadkowe podobieństwo.  
\- Może, jednak ja bym tego nie bagatelizował. Spróbuje odnaleźć tą gazetę i sprawdzę to jeszcze raz. Może dowiemy się czegoś więcej.   
\- Nie sądzę żeby miało to jakiś związek z Alice, ale masz racje, lepiej to sprawdzić.  
Poczułem nagły przypływ zmęczenia. Ostatnio nie byłem zbyt wypoczęty. Całe noce spędzałem przy łóżku Alice pilnując by nie zrobiła niczego złego. Nie chciałem jego tego okazywać, ale naprawdę bardzo się o nią martwiłem. Przerażała mnie myśl, o tym co dzieje się teraz z moim dzieckiem. Byłem zdeterminowany by zrobić wszystko aby rozwiązać tę sprawę, jednak nie było to takie proste.   
\- Zawołam Alice i Gilla. Powinniśmy już iść.   
\- Zapakuje wam resztę ciastek, o ile Fred i George wszystkiego nie zjedli- powiedziała Molly i ruszyła w stronę kuchni.   
\- Dziękujemy wam za miło spędzony wieczór- powiedziałem do przyjaciół.  
\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. Wracajcie bezpiecznie do domu.  
\- Dobranoc- powiedzieli jednocześnie Alice i Gill, po czym ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Ten wieczór naprawdę przyniósł dużo nowego, nawet nie podejrzewałem jeszcze jak wiele. 

. . .

Ramię w ramię z Gillem szłam w stronę dworca. Ferie się skończyły i nadszedł czas powrotu do szkoły. Nie chciałam wracać. Bałam się nie tyle o siebie, co o innych. A jeśli kogoś zaatakuje tak samo jak Bertę? Podczas ostatniej kolacji, bliźniacy podali mi zaklęcie które wytwarzało niewidzialną linę. Mogłam jej użyć by przywiązać się do łóżka podczas snu, a zerwać ją można dopiero po obudzeniu. w ten sposób nikogo nie skrzywdzę, przynajmniej taka miałam nadzieję. Staliśmy właśnie przy kasie biletowej, a Gill wygłaszał fascynujące przemówienie o mistrzostwach świata w quiddichu z 1984 roku.  
\- Susan?- usłyszałam za sobą głos starszej kobiety, jednak nie zwróciłam na niego uwagi.  
\- Susan, to ty?  
Odwróciłam się. Dużo starsza kobieta niż przypuszczałam siedziała na wózku i mówiła ewidentnie do mnie.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Susan, to ty. Jak to się stało, że nic się nie zmieniłaś?   
\- Pani chyba mnie z kimś pomyliła.  
\- Przepraszam cie Susan. Ja nie chciałam. Oni mnie zmusili. Nie mogłaś już więcej uciekać. Nigdy nie chciałam użyć na tobie tego zaklęcia, uwierz mi.  
\- Pani wzięła mnie za kogoś innego- mówiłam zdezorientowana. Gill patrzył na ta scenę z zaciekawieniem. Pociągnęłam go za rękaw i próbowałam odejść od natarczywej staruszki, jednak Gill nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Gill, rusz się.  
\- Susan, wybacz mi- starsza pani złapała mnie za rękę- Wszystko ci opowiem, o twojej mamie. Wszystko to czego cie pozbawiłam, tylko, tylko nie odchodź- kobieta mówiła ze łzami w oczach. Nie wiedziałam co mam robić.  
\- Babciu Agnes! Zostaw tą biedną dziewczynkę- krzyknęła, podbiegając do nas kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała ogromny kapelusz z pawimi piórami czerwona suknię do kolan- Przepraszam was kochani, prababcia ma kłopoty z pamięcią, na pewno z kimś was pomyliła, wybaczcie- powiedziała do mnie i Gilla.  
\- Susan nie odchodź, ja to wszystko naprawię- słyszałam jeszcze w głowie słowa staruszki gdy ciągnęłam za sobą Gilla, który nadal patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany. Ostatnio spotyka mnie tak wiele dziwnych rzeczy.  
Nadal byłam zamyślona gdy spotkaliśmy się z tata przy pociągu. Patrzył na mnie uważnym wzrokiem, ale nie zapytał o co chodzi. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia.


	5. Rozdział 5

Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli przy zapełnionym smakołykami stole w wielkiej sali. Z każdej strony dobiegał do mnie wesoły śmiech i rozmowy uczniów. Bliźniacy pokazywali Angelinie jeden ze swoich nowych wynalazków, a ona patrzyła oczarowana. Nie żeby interesował ją czekoladki, które wywoływały okropne pryszcze, jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że ma słabość do jednego z bliźniaków. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. Gillowi powrócił jego dobry humor i z zapałem próbował wytłumaczyć jakiemuś starszemu koledze do czego służy zmywarka do naczyń. Sama nie wiem co to takiego, a wyjaśnienia Gilla wydawały mi się tak niedorzeczne, że przestałam go słuchać po dwóch minutach. Mugole czasami byli dla mnie zagadką, a mama Gilla już największą.   
\- Alice, chciałabyś iść ze mną do Hogsmeade jutro wieczorem?- zapytała siedząca przy stole krukonów Clarice- Podobno otworzyli nowy sklep z orientalnymi i magicznymi przedmiotami. Jest trochę daleko od głównej ulicy ale strasznie chciałam zobaczyć co tam mają. Może znajdę coś do swojej kolekcji.  
\- No jasne. Też chętnie go zobaczę- odpowiedziałam, choć zupełnie nie miałam na to ochoty. Od kiedy wróciliśmy do Hogwartu byłam ciągle zmęczona. Powieki ciążyły mi i czułam jakbym miała piasek w oczach, nawet po przespaniu dziesięciu godzin. Nie miałam siły by chodzić na lekcje, by przygotowywać się do egzaminów, by robić cokolwiek. Koszmary męczyły mnie codziennie i kilka razy próbowałam w nocy wstać, jednak powstrzymywało mnie zaklęcie, podane mi przez bliźniaków. Chociażby za nie postaram się już nigdy na nich nie krzyczeć. Będzie ciężko.   
\- Wiesz Alice, ostatnio wyglądasz okropnie- mówiła dalej Clarice.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz- odpowiedziałam.  
\- Alice! Patrz jaką kartę dostałem od Josha! To najlepszy szukający w drużynie Irlandczyków!- krzyczał pokazując mi kartę Gill.  
\- Jest świetna- powiedziałam, nawet na nią nie patrząc.  
\- No ale spójrz! Wiesz, że on kiedyś odleciał w poszukiwaniu znicza ponad trzy kilometry od stadionu! Nie wracał przez pół godziny.  
\- To super.  
\- Wszyscy myśleli, że już gdzieś zaginął, więc zebrali grupę poszukiwawczą, a tu nagle…  
\- Przestań w końcu mówić!- krzyknęłam wstając gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Alice…- zaczęła prawie szeptem Clarice.  
\- Przestańcie do mnie mówić! Nie mogę was słuchać!- krzyczałam dalej, po czym ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Przez chwile widziałam smutną twarz Gilla i tworzące się w jego oczach łzy. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzyli na mnie jak na opętaną, nawet nauczyciele siedzący przy głównym stole umilkli. Słyszałam, że ktoś idzie za mną. Byłam wściekła, gadanie Gilla doprowadziło mnie do szału. Czułam jak moje policzki robią się czerwone, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy. Czułam się tak bezradnie wściekła, ze byłam gotowa rzucić się na ziemię i krzyczeć jak małe dziecko, któremu matka nie chce kupić słodyczy. Byłam zupełnie sama na jednym z pustych korytarzy szkoły. Z jednego z obrazów patrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem młoda dziewczyna. Nie mogłam znieść tego wzroku. Oparłam się i przycisnęłam do zimnej ściany rozgrzane czoło. Czułam, że ktoś za mną stoi, jednak w ogóle się nie odzywał, za co byłam wdzięczna. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło zanim w końcu złość opuściła moje ciało. Poczułam ulgę, ale i wszechogarniający smutek. Czyjaś dłoń dotknęła mojego ramienia.  
\- Alice, już dobrze?- to był głos profesora Simona.  
\- Tak, przepraszam- odpowiedziałam cicho.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co. Przecież wiesz, ze to nie twoja wina. Może to nie najlepszy moment, ale musimy porozmawiać. Ta rozmowa może zmienić wszystko, a widzę, ze nie mamy czasu do stracenia.  
\- Muszę przeprosić przyjaciół.  
\- Zrobisz to później, teraz chodź ze mną.  
Poszliśmy do gabinetu pana Simona. Usiadłam na wygodnym zielonym fotelu w rogu małego pokoiku i od razu zaczęłam przysypiać.  
\- Alice, nie śpij- głos profesora przywrócił mnie do życia.  
\- Muszę zadać ci bardzo wrażliwe pytanie, a ty odpowiedz mi na nie szczerze- jego twarz była poważna i surowa.  
\- oczywiście.  
\- Czy straciłaś kogoś bardzo ci bliskiego?- to pytanie mnie zaskoczyło. Po co chciał to wiedzieć?   
\- Ale…  
\- Alice, pamiętasz co mi obiecałaś?  
\- Tak, moja mama zmarła gdy byłam bardzo mała- profesor posmutniał.  
\- Czy pamiętasz jak to się stało?   
\- Niech pan mi to powie- powiedziałam, czułam że złość znów we mnie wzbiera.  
\- Przepraszam cię Alice, ale to ma związek z bogiem snu. Udało mi się zdobyć książkę o którą mnie prosiłaś. Przeczytałem resztę informacji i wydaje mi się to bardzo prawdopodobne, że to właśnie pod jego wpływem teraz jesteś. Jednak aby się upewnić muszę wiedzieć czy byłaś pogrążona w śnie gdy twoja mama… umierała- nic nie dopowiedziałam. Nie wiedziałam o swojej mamie absolutnie nic, a już tym bardziej jak zmarła i co ja robiłam w tym czasie.  
\- Nie mogę panu pomóc, nie wiem co stało się tamtego dnia, nie wiem kiedy to było i jak to się stało, nawet nie wiem jak wyglądała moja matka, jedyne co to znam jej imię- mówiłam, a moje własne słowa uświadamiały mi jak żałośnie musi to brzmieć. Kompletnie nie znałam swojej matki.   
\- Niech pan zapyta mojego ojca. Na pewno z chęcią wszystko panu opowie- mówiłam z goryczą i zanim pan Simon zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć wyszłam z jego gabinetu.   
Nie wróciłam do wielkiej sali, poszłam od razu do swojego pokoju. Nie chciałam widzieć dzisiaj nikogo, a tym bardziej z nikim rozmawiać. Zdążyłam jedynie przyłożyć głowę do poduszki,a nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zasnęłam.

. . .

Słońce świeciło tak mocno przez szpary między grubymi czerwonymi zasłonami, że wyrwało mnie z mocnego snu. Wstałam i chwiejnym krokiem poszłam do łazienki. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że osoba która patrzy na mnie z lustra to ja. Moje oczy były podkrążone, cera jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle, a włosy w zupełnym nieładzie. Jednak coś się zmieniło przez tą noc. Złość, smutek i melancholia minęły. To co czułam w tej chwili można by nazwać nawet radością. Szybko ogarnęłam swój wygląd i pobiegłam na śniadanie, a następnie na lekcje. Przez cały dzień nie spotkałam żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół, ani profesora Simona, a tak bardzo chciałam ich wszystkich przeprosić za wczorajszy napad złości. Dzisiaj wydawał mi się on bezpodstawny i dziecinny. Po południu, podczas obiadu spotkałam bliźniaków.  
\- Niezłe wczoraj dałaś przedstawienie rybie oko- powiedział George, jednak nie takim jak zwykle drwiącym głosem. Wiedziałam, ze się martwi. Fred nie odezwał się nawet słowem, tylko patrzył na mnie poważnie.   
\- Sorki za wczoraj. Nie byłam sobą.  
\- Ale dzisiaj już w porządku?- zapytał Fred. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem, od kiedy to się mną przejmuje? Chłopak zauważył zdziwienie na mojej twarzy i od razu sprostował swoją wypowiedź.  
\- No wiesz, nie chciałbym już więcej widzieć twoich rybich oczu patrzących z taką nienawiścią na biednego Gilla. Myślałem, ze chcesz zabić go wzrokiem- właśnie powrócił stary Fred.  
\- Pójdę już, muszę go znaleźć, ale dzięki za troskę- powiedziałam złośliwie i patrzyłam z przyjemnością jak uszy Freda przybierają czerwony kolor.   
Przeszłam chyba całą szkołę w poszukiwaniu Gilla, jednak bez skutku. Na dworze robiło się coraz ciemniej. Do spotkania z Clarice miałam jeszcze ponad dwie godziny, ale postanowiłam, ze pójdę do Hogsmeade, może tam spotkam Gilla. Weszłam do małego sklepiku, do którego często lubił przychodzić mój przyjaciel. Było tam kilku starszych uczniów, którzy nawet nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi. Nie dziwiłam się dlaczego uczniowie tak chętnie tu przychodzą. Sam sklep był dosyć ponury i czuć było w nim dziwny, bliżej nie określony zapach, ale rzeczy, które można było w nim znaleźć były naprawdę niesamowite. Przyglądałam się właśnie szklanej kuli, w środku której siedział mały skrzat, gdy ktoś stanął obok mnie.  
\- Chciałaby panienka kupić zaczarowanego skrzata szczęścioszka?- zapytała starsza czarownica ze spiczastym nosem. Jej siwe włosy, w desperackiej próbie związania z kok i tak sterczały we wszystkie strony. Miała udawany miły wyraz twarzy, a jej oczy biegały ode mnie na kulę i z powrotem.   
\- Szczęścioszka?  
\- Kładzie go panienka na książkach przy łóżku, a wszystkie egzaminy zdane i to bez przeczytania nawet jednego słowa- zapewniała gorliwie czarownica.  
\- Nie, dziękuję- powiedziałam odkładając kulę na szafkę- Nie ma pani może czegoś, z czego mogłabym dowiedzieć się cokolwiek o, no nie wiem, mitycznych bogach?  
\- Mitycznych bogach? A po co panience to wiedzieć?  
\- Po prostu bardzo mnie to fascynuje i chciałabym się dowiedzieć o nich czegoś więcej.  
\- Lepiej niech panienka nie drąży tego tematu. Temat bogów zawsze był niebezpieczny dla czarodziejów. Często padali oni ofiarą ich ataków.  
\- Zna pani kogoś takiego?  
\- Kiedyś słyszałam o jednym czarodzieju z Rumunii, który zafascynowany nordyckimi bogami został opętany przez jednego z nich i zabił własną siostrę.   
\- Zabił po wpływem działania boga?  
\- Dokładnie nie wiem jak to się stało, było to tak dawno, ze nie sądzę by ktoś w wieku innym niż ja czy profesor Dumbledore mógł to pamiętać. Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko jedno dziewczynko, nie mieszaj się w sprawy z bogami. Dla niektórych są oni uosobieniem dobra, jednak są to głupcy, który zawsze mają jakieś korzyści z gorliwego wierzenia w nich. Bogowie, pff- prychnęła- to nic innego jak demony.   
\- Wie pani jak się ich pozbyć? Jak ich zabić?  
\- Zabić? O czym ty mówisz dziecko? Nie można zabić boga.   
\- Ale musi być jakiś sposób by się ich pozbyć.  
\- Podobno zawsze maja przy sobie coś co ich zdradza, coś co trzeba zniszczyć. Jednak to nie wszystko...  
\- Alice, co tu robisz?- usłyszałam za sobą głos Gilla.  
\- Gill, zaczekaj chwilkę- powiedziałam w stronę przyjaciela- Co to takiego?- zapytałam czarownicę.  
\- Chyba tyle informacji ci wystarczy dziecko, poza tym to tylko bajki- kobieta zaśmiała się nerwowo, cały czas patrząc na Gilla.  
\- Niech pani dokończy to co pani zaczęła.  
\- A co to ja jakaś encyklopedia?! Myślisz, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż opowiadanie ci bajek?!- krzyczała. Dlaczego tak się zmieniła? Wydzierała się mnie jeszcze bardziej, więc powoli wycofywałam się ze sklepu. Gill wyszedł już na zewnątrz.   
\- Zaraz, za tyle informacji jesteś mi coś winna.  
\- Ale co mam zrobić?  
– Niech panienka kupi szczęścioszka- zaświergotała milutko. Jej zmiany humoru były naprawdę przerażające. Chcąc czy nie chcąc szczęścioszek wylądował w mojej torbie. Przynajmniej nie muszę uczyć się na egzaminy, pomyślałam i pokiwałam głową z dezaprobatą. Gilla już nie było. 

. . .

Nowy sklep, o którym mówiła Clarice rzeczywiście był dosyć daleko od głównej drogi, gwar ulicy w ogóle tam nie docierał, tak samo jak wesołe światła wystaw. Letni wiaterek poruszał trawy, w których słychać było dźwięki wydawane przez koniki polne. Budynek sklepu wcale nie wyglądał na nowy, był dosyć zniszczony, a jednym z okien nie było szyby. Przez chwilę myślałam, że pomyliłam budynki lecz na około nie było żadnych innych sklepów. Lekkie światło wydobywało się ze środka. Dla bezpieczeństwa wyjęłam różdżkę i ostrożnie otworzyłam drzwi. Obok półki z jakimiś kolorowymi przedmiotami stał Gill. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i opuściłam różdżkę.  
\- Dlaczego tak uciekłeś z tamtego sklepu?- nie usłyszałam żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Gill, wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły po wczorajszym, ale to nie byłam ja. Przepraszam cię. Wiesz, że nigdy bym na ciebie nie nakrzyczała, ale ostatnio czuję się coraz gorzej. Gill, słyszysz?  
Coś było nie tak. Zmrużyłam oczy i spojrzałam na przyjaciela, podchodząc krok bliżej. Gill odwrócił się w moją stronę. Jego oczy miały kolor fioletowy, a blizna na jego oku wyglądała jakby ktoś zrobił mu ją przed chwilą. Strużka krwi kapała z niej wzdłuż jego twarzy. Gill przechylił głowę i spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem, unosząc jedna brew do góry. Wyjęłam różdżkę.   
\- Alice- powiedział, a jego głos był chropowaty i brzmiał jak warczenie- Boisz się?- zapytał.  
\- To tylko sen. To na pewno sen- powtarzałam lecz mój wzrok wciąż był utkwiony w przerażającym obliczu Gilla.   
\- Niestety nie Alice, to nie sen. Chociaż, chyba sam chciałbym, żeby tak było.   
\- To ty wytwarzałeś te koszmary? Ty sprawiałeś, że zaatakowałam Bertę?- pytałam, choć sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Mój przyjaciel, którego kochałam jak własnego brata.   
\- Można tak powiedzieć- powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach. Na jego twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się czarne znaki, tak samo jak na moich rękach.   
\- Kim jesteś? Co takiego ci zrobiłam?  
\- Myślę,że wiesz kim jestem. Wiesz już od jakiegoś czasu. Mały głupiutki Gill nie wiedział, kiedy spotkaliśmy się pewnego dnia w wakacje. Jest taki naiwny. Ludziom można wmówić wszystko, oczywiście jeżeli ma się dobre argumenty.  
\- Czyli Gill to normalny chłopiec a ty przejąłeś jego ciało?- zapytałam z przerażeniem.   
\- Nie do końca- dobiegł do mnie drugi głos, tym razem dziewczęcy. Odwróciłam się, a moim oczom ukazała się Clarice.   
\- Tak właściwie to słodki Gill jest tylko marionetką. No wiesz, jak kukiełka. Robi co zechcesz gdy tylko ciągniesz za sznurki- mówiła radośnie. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam. W jednej chwili moi przyjaciele okazali się być moimi największymi wrogami. Wyciągnęłam różdżkę w stronę Clarice, a ona tylko prychnęła z pogardą.   
\- Myślisz, ze twoja magia może pokonać boga? Chyba się przeceniasz moja droga.   
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
\- Właściwie to sama się w to wplątałaś. Bardzo zainteresowały mnie twoje sny i ta mała dziewczynka, tak zaciekle cie broniła. Szkoda, że jej nie posłuchałaś i wracałaś ciągle w to samo miejsce. Widocznie bardzo interesuje cię twoja przeszłość. Pewnie zastanawiasz się jak zginęła twoja bliska osoba?   
\- Ona mnie broniła?- zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Przez chwile myślałam, że to właśnie ona wytwarza te koszmary.  
\- Niestety tak. Bez niej twoje koszmary byłyby o wiele gorsze, uwierz mi, powinnaś jej podziękować, kiedy się spotkacie, już niedługo- jej głos zmieniał się powoli w syk węża.   
Czarne żyły pokrywały całe jej ciało a dłonie zamieniły się w długie szpony. Nie wyglądała już jak Clarice, którą znałam. Jedyne co zostało niezmienne to kolorowa Gensa na jej ręce. Przypomniałam sobie słowa z czarownicy ze sklepu. Mają coś co ich zdradza, coś co trzeba zniszczyć.   
\- Confringo!- krzyknęłam, rzucając zaklęcie na bransoletkę, jednak zamiast w nią zaklęcie uderzyło w rękę potwora, który natychmiast się na mnie rzucił. Padłam na ziemię i wczołgałam się pod stojący na środku pomieszczenia stół. Paląca się świeca zgasła i w pokoju zapanowała ciemność.   
\- Gill, mój drogi- usłyszałam mrożący w żyłach głos- zabij ją.  
Poczułam zimną dłoń na mojej łydce. To Gill złapał mnie i jednym ruchem wyciągnął spod stołu. W ręce trzymał długi sztylet. Jego oczy pałały rządzą nienawiści. Szybko podniosłam się z miejsca ale sztylet zdążył drasnąć moją rękę. Był ostry jak brzytwa i zostawił głęboką ranę. Zbierałam wszystkie rzeczy stojące na półkach i rzucałam w Gilla, który nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi i już wymierzał we mnie sztyletem.  
\- Expelliarmus!- usłyszałam, a Gill przekoziołkował i odleciał kilka metrów w tył. W drzwiach sklepu stał profesor Simon. Z szybkością błyskawicy znalazł się obok i podniósł mnie z podłogi.   
\- Gdzie jest ta dziewczyna?- zapytał.  
\- Nie wiem, przed chwilą tu była, ale teraz już nie wygląda tak jak wcześniej.  
Pan Simon złapał mnie za rękę i razem wybiegliśmy z budynku. Ręka bolała mnie i okropnie krwawiła. Nie zdążyłam nawet się obejrzeć a Gill stał przed nami. Z jego oczu płynęły łzy.   
\- Alice, pomóż mi- szepnął. Nie mogłam patrzeć na to jak mój przyjaciel cierpi. Zebrałam w sobie resztki sił i odwróciłam się w stronę sklepu.  
\- Musimy zniszczyć tą bransoletkę- szepnęłam do pana Simona, na co ten tylko kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Teraz wszystko zależało od niej.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie i nie wykonuj żadnych pochopnych ruchów- powiedział Profesor Simon, po czym przystawił do mojej ręki różdżkę. Poczułam wydobywające się z niej ciepło, a po chwili rana na mojej ręce zaczęła się zmniejszać. Nie zniknęła zupełnie, ale przynajmniej przestała krwawić. Gill zniknął mi z oczu, tak samo jak bóg snu. Było zupełnie ciemno i tak cicho, że słyszałam bicie własne serca i szybki nierówny oddech.   
\- Najlepiej będzie jeśli zostaniesz tutaj.  
\- Nie, muszę pomóc przyjacielowi, niech pan mnie nie powstrzymuje- powiedziałam. zdecydowanym głosem. Profesor nie zatrzymywał mnie, wiedział, że to nic nie da. Z reszta to nie był czas na kłótnie. Cisza, która nas otoczyła była nie do zniesienia. Wiedziałam, że Hypnos jest gdzieś w pobliżu i tylko czeka na odpowiednią chwilę by zaatakować. Weszliśmy do sklepu. Porozbijane szkło chrzęściło pod naszymi stopami, a moja wyciągnięta ręka drżała, nie jestem pewna czy ze strachu, czy może przez wpadający do środka chłodny wiatr. Usłyszałam szum, a moim oczom ukazał się czarny, gęsty dym. Wydobywał się z każdego kąta pokoju, zbliżając się w naszą stronę. Stanęliśmy tak, by opierać się o siebie plecami. Dym zasłonił okna i powoli unosi się do góry. Wydawało mi się, że zauważyłam przebiegającą szybko postać, która najwyraźniej ukazała się też profesorowi gdyż po chwili usłyszałam za plecami rzucane zaklęcie. Dym miał ostry metaliczny zapach, od którego od razu zaczęły łzawić mi oczy. Teraz już byłam pewna, że krąży wokół nas jakaś postać. Słyszałam cichy pomruk, a po chwili coś dotknęło mnie zimną jak lód dłonią. Krzyknęłam, a profesor od razu odwrócił się w moją stronę. Szybko odciągnął mnie od czarnych jak smoła dłoni i szybkim ruchem stanął przede mną.   
\- Petrifikus Totalus!- krzyknął, a po chwili z jego różdżki zaczęły wypływać niewerbalne zaklęcia. Przede mną stanął Gill, jego niewyraźna postać zbliżała się w moją stronę.   
\- Rictusempra- wypowiedziałam zaklęcie a Gill odleciał kilka metrów dalej. Podbiegłam do niego puki był otumaniony zaklęciem.  
\- Gill słyszysz mnie!? To ja Alice, musisz z tym walczyć. - spojrzał na mnie fioletowymi oczami. Wiedziałam, że on musiał być gdzieś tam w środku, tylko jak go wydobyć? Gill z niesamowitą szybkością wyciągnął pokrytą czarnymi znakami dłoń i złapał mnie za szyję. Nie wiedziałam co robić, wyrywałam się i desperacko próbowałam chwycić oddech, jednak żelazny uścisk Gilla mi na to nie pozwalał. Poczułam jak moje ciało także pokrywają znaki, a miejsce gdzie lodowata ręka zostawiła swoje piętno bolało jakby coś zamrażało mi całą rękę. Nie wiedząc dlaczego pomyślałam o tacie, chciałam żeby to on był ostatnią osoba, której twarz będę widzieć w swoich myślach przed śmiercią. Wtedy mnie olśniło. Przekazywanie myśli, właśnie to było mi teraz potrzebne. Ojciec nauczył mnie tego gdy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką, mógł w ten sposób porozumiewać się ze mną tylko za pomocą wzroku. Spojrzałam głęboko w oczy przyjaciela. Pomimo że miały mocno fioletowy kolor, ja widziałam je jako soczyście zielone, takie jakimi je zapamiętałam od czasu naszego pierwszego spotkania. Dobiegające do mnie jeszcze przed chwilą odgłosy rzucanych zaklęć, szumu dymu i mojego imienia wołanego przez pana Simona zamieniły się w przeraźliwy pisk. Ja jednak patrzyłam w oczy Gilla jakby nic innego nie miało znaczenia, a on nie odwracał wzroku. Myślałam o wszystkich chwilach które spędziliśmy razem, o długich rozmowach w pokoju wspólnym w środku nocy gdy profesor Mcgonagall wściekła przeganiała nas do łóżek, gdy razem przesiadywaliśmy na trybunach stadionu, nawet gdy było bardzo zimno i przytuleni do siebie czytaliśmy książkę o światowych gwiazdach quiddicha, gdy lataliśmy na miotłach, jedliśmy słodycze w Hogsmeade i robiliśmy magiczne ściągawki na egzaminy z eliksirów, które Snape i tak zawsze znajdywał, a my dostawaliśmy tydzień kary. Właśnie wtedy uścisk Gilla zelżał, by chwilę później zupełnie puścić moją szyję. Gill wpatrywał się we mnie jak zaczarowany, a jego oczy od środka zaczęły robić się zielone, tak jak dawniej. Odgłosy rozgrywającego się za mną pojedynku powoli do mnie docierały. Położyłam rękę na ramieniu Gilla w uspokajającym geście i szybko przytuliłam go do siebie, po czym wstałam z zamiarem szukania pana Simona. Dym opadł na tyle by można było cokolwiek zobaczyć, jednak jego okropny zapach nadal wywoływał u mnie odruch wymiotny. Pan Simon z wielką raną na policzku podbiegł w moją stronę.   
\- Alice, zabierz Gilla i uciekajcie stąd, to coś jest zbyt potężne.   
\- Nie zostawimy pana- usłyszałam zza pleców piskliwy głosik Gilla.  
\- Poradzę sobie, a wy musicie sprowadzić pomoc. Myślałem, że dam radę pokonać boga, przeliczyłem się i naraziłem was na niebezpieczeństwo. Chciałem udowodnić, że potrafię to zrobić, że mogę rozwiązać tą zagadkę, ze jestem cokolwiek wart, a jednak znowu nie wyszło...- mówił przejętym głosem pan Simon.   
\- Nie musi pan nikomu nic udowadniać, jest pan wspaniałym człowiekiem i wiernym przyjacielem.  
\- Nie Alice, ty nic nie rozumiesz…  
\- Oczywiście, że nie rozumie. Wyjaśnij jej mój drogi- zasyczała pojawiająca się znikąd Clarice. Wyglądała zupełnie normalnie i nic by jej nie zdradzało gdyby nie okropny syczący głos. Dym zupełnie opadł, a metaliczny zapach wymieszał się z wpadającym do środka świeżym powietrzem. Gill cicho pisnął i ukrył się za moimi plecami. Popatrzyłam na pana Simona, jego twarz, cała w bliznach wyrażała ból i poczucie winy. Co on zrobił?  
\- O czym ona mówi proszę pana?- zapytałam, jednak kątem oka patrzyłam na Gensę, która nienaruszona znajdowała się na ręce Clarice.   
\- To, to wszystko moja wina…- powiedział pan Simon tak cicho, że ledwie mogłam go usłyszeć.   
\- Ale co jest pana winą?  
\- To wszystko, to moja wina, to ja sprawiłem, że Hypnos pojawił się w murach Hogwartu…

Rok wcześniej (Fredrick Simon)

\- Rusz się Fredrick, chyba nie myślisz, że będę za tobą taszczyć te wszystkie torby.  
\- Przecież nie kazałem ci ich nosić. Sam chciałeś.  
\- Ja!? Chyba coś cię boli. To, że dostałeś pracę w Hogwarcie to nie robi z ciebie pana profesora z wyższych sfer.  
\- Jak to nie? A kto jeszcze wczoraj mówił, że na tak poważnym stanowisku, pewnie będę zarabiał tyle pieniędzy, że powinienem ci coś przysłać jako swojemu, że tak zacytuję, najwspanialszemu przyjacielowi pod słońcem?  
\- Nie przypominam sobie takich słów wypowiedzianym z moich ust. Nigdy nie upadłbym tak nisko żeby prosić cie o pieniądze. A skoro już mówimy o pieniądzach to daj 5 galeonów bo muszę zapłacić za taksówkę. Oczywiście to nie pożyczanie, bo pamiętasz, że dwa tygodnie temu byłeś mi winny 6 galeonów? Ale tego jednego ci odpuszczam w imię naszej długoletniej przyjaźni.  
\- Świetnie z tego wybrnąłeś- powiedziałem i podałem mu pieniądze. Po czym głośno westchnąłem i spojrzałem w niebo. Było dzisiaj wyjątkowo czyste, bez nawet najmniejszej chmurki.  
\- Noo tak, znam ten wzrok. Mam egzystencjalny ból, a w moim życiu nie ma nic ekscytującego, jak jakaś fascynująca sprawa do rozwiązania czy jakoś tak.  
\- Kolejny nudny, zmarnowany rok. Tego zapomniałeś dodać.  
\- Daj spokój, znalazłeś pracę i powinieneś się z tego cieszyć. Niektórzy, w tym ja, marzą o takiej posadzie- powiedział Sam i podał mi wielką walizkę- Poczekaj tu, pójdę kupić Proroka codziennego.  
\- Jasne, idź.  
Zatrzymałem się obok małej kwiaciarni. Dla niektórych nauczanie w Hogwarcie było szczytem marzeń, dla mnie jedynie alternatywą. Gdy dostałem list od profesora Dumbledora z propozycją podjęcia pracy na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed czarna magią poczułem ulgę, ale nie radość. Potrzebowałem pieniędzy lecz tym na co skrycie liczyłem była posada detektywa lub policjanta. Od śmierci ojca i ucieczki z rodzinnego domu nie było mi łatwo, zarówno poradzić sobie z tym psychicznie jak i finansowo. Cały należący do ojca majątek przepadł. Teraz, gdy otrzymałem dobrze płatną, prestiżową pracę toczyłem wewnętrzną walkę, między tym czego pragnę, a tym czego naprawdę potrzebuję. Rozsądek jak zwykle wziął górę.   
\- Przepraszam, mógłby mi pan pomóc?- usłyszałem cichy głosik. Spojrzałem w dół, a moim oczom ukazał się mały chłopiec z brudną twarzą. Jego ubranie było potargane, a z dziurawych butów wystawał mu mały palec.   
\- O co chodzi?- zapytałem, przykucając obok chłopca.  
\- Mój starszy brat został złapany przez szmalcowników i zostałem z chorą ciotką. Czy chciałby pan kupić magiczny przedmiot,żeby nam pomóc?  
\- No oczywiście.- odpowiedziałem. Po twarzy chłopca przebiegł złośliwy uśmieszek.   
\- Wygląda mi pan na kogoś kto lubi przygody- zaczął.  
\- Może i tak- powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niego.  
\- Mam dla pana coś idealnego- powiedział, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Na jego palcu wisiała bransoletka, była piękna, mieniąca się wieloma kolorami.   
\- Co to takiego?- zapytałem urzeczony.  
\- Na świecie istnieje wiele rzeczy stworzonych przez ludzi, gobliny, olbrzymy, a nawet duchy, a słyszał pan o czymkolwiek stworzonym we śnie istniejącym w prawdziwym świecie?  
\- To niedorzeczne.  
\- Czy ja wiem. Słyszałem o wielu tak stworzonych przedmiotach, co więcej były to rzeczy stworzone dla ludzi.  
\- Tą bransoletkę podarowała mi sen- powiedział tonem,który zmroził mi krew w żyłach- uratowała przed straszliwą chorobą moją umierającą ciotkę i zmniejszyła jej ból. Wierzy mi pan?- pokiwałem głową twierdząco. Co się ze mną dzieje? Skóra chłopca była przeźroczyście blada, a wokół nas zrobiło się jakby chłodniej.   
\- Niech pan ją kupi,a może uratuje kogoś panu bardzo bliskiego, być może nie przed chorobą, ale przed czymś, czego pana serce boi się najbardziej- Jane, to o niej pomyślałem w pierwszej chwili. Może ta bransoletka pomoże mi ją wydostać ze szponów ciemności, w które wpadła już dawno temu.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz mi ją dać?  
\- Mi już nie pomoże, jedyne co to strąci mnie na samo dno, ta jak każdy nadużywany, podarowany we śnie dar.  
Dałem chłopcu kilkanaście galeonów, a ten zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem. Wpatrywałem się w bransoletkę, wydawało mi się, że słyszę szept. To głos Jane.   
\- No już jestem, straszna kolejka. Idziemy? Fredrick?  
\- Tak, tak, już idziemy?  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się, lepiej powiedz co piszą w proroku- zapytałem, chowając bransoletkę do kieszeni.  
\- Wczoraj znaleźli jakiegoś chłopca zamarzniętego w pobliskim parku. Co się dzieje z tymi ludźmi? Jak można porzucić dziecko?- nawet nie bardzo zszokowało mnie gdy na zdjęciu w gazecie zobaczyłem chłopca, który przed chwilą sprzedał mi bransoletkę. Przez całą drogę do Hogwartu trzymałem ją w rękach i uważnie oglądałem każdy kawałek szkła. Teraz wyraźnie słyszałem głos mojej siostry. Mówiła do mnie spokojnie i kojąco, tak jak kiedyś, gdy byliśmy mali. Po przekroczeniu progu szkoły, zapomniałem na moment o schowanym w mojej kieszeni przedmiocie, przejęty ponownym wkroczeniem w te historyczne mury. A gdy po kolacji udałem się do pokoju i sięgnąłem po niego, tak bardzo pragnąc usłyszeć głos Jane, już go nie było. 

Chwila obecna

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. To profesor Fredrick wniósł do szkoły Gensę, to on sprawił, że Hypnos przedostał się w mury szkoły i wcielił się w pierwsza żywą istotę, którą była Clarice.   
\- Teraz już wszystko wiadomo. Biedny Fredrick, tak mi przykro. Chociaż przyznaję, że podszywanie się pod twoją siostrę było całkiem zabawne. Ten rok był wyjątkowo obfity w wrażenia- mówiła szyderczo Clarice.  
Patrzyłam z obrzydzeniem na postać, która jeszcze niedawno była najbliższą mi przyjaciółką.   
\- To nie pańska wina- mówiłam do profesora- Nie wiedział pan co robi, każdy, kto kocha swoich najbliższych i chce ich ratować bez względu na wyrządzone krzywdy postąpiłby tak samo- pan Simon patrzył mnie, a łzy skapywały powoli po jego twarzy- Nie jesteś snem- zwróciłam się do Clarice- Nie zabierasz do krainy marzeń sennych, nie jesteś nawet bogiem, jesteś zwykłym demonem, nie istniejesz, nie masz ciała, jesteś pyłem, który zniknie poruszony przez wiatr. Niczym więcej- usta Clarice wykrzywiły się tworząc okropny grymas na jej twarzy.  
\- Skrzywdziłeś wiele osób, ale już koniec. Zwrócisz mi moich przyjaciół i wrócisz tam skąd przybyłeś- mówiłam dalej.  
\- Alice, Alice, głupiutka Alice. Myślisz, że tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz? Będę zatruwał twoje życie już zawsze, sprawiał, że każdy dzień będzie gorszy od poprzedniego. Prędzej czy później znajdę sposób by do ciebie wrócić. Zniszczysz mnie, zabijesz, a ja wrócę, pod tą lub inną postacią. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ty już taka jesteś, twoja własna przeszłość cię wykończy. Jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, ale nie wszystko jest takie kolorowe jak ci się wydaje, twoja rodzina, przyjaciele. Najbliżsi wypowiadają kłamstwa patrząc ci prosto w oczy, ale sama musisz to odkryć. A ja będę patrzył z przyjemnością jak prawda wysysa z ciebie resztę szczęścia...  
Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekundy. Gill wyskoczył jakby z podziemi i rzucił się w stronę Clarice. Przewrócił ją własnym ciężarem, po czy jednym ruchem ściągnął bransoletkę z jej ręki, która upadła gdzieś w rogu pokoju. Z oddali widziałam jak jej kolorowe kryształki połyskują w stercie śmieci.   
\- Reducto!- rzuciłam zaklęcie w w stronę gdzie upadła ozdoba. Wściekła Clarice złapała Gilla za ubranie i odrzuciła od siebie. Chłopak uderzył mocno o ścianę, a w moich uszach zabrzmiał okropny odgłos łamanych kości. Widziałam jak Clarica rzuca się w stornę Gilla, desperacko próbowałam podnieść się z ziemi i wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, ale różdżka wypadła z moich słabych rąk. Nagle świat jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu, wszystko umilkło, a obraz przed moimi oczami rozmazał się. Przed Gillem stał pan Simon, a w jego klatce piersiowej tkwiła długa czarna dłoń Clarice. Oczy profesora patrzyły prosto na potwora pełne nienawiści, a z jego ust wypłynęła stróżka krwi. Nieświadomie wstałam i jak najszybciej, prawie po omacku dotarłam do miejsca gdzie leżała Gensa. Znalazłam ją i drżącymi, zakrwawionymi dłońmi podniosłam do góry.   
\- To koniec.- powiedziałam, a mój własny głos brzmiał dla mnie obco. Jakby należał do kogoś innego. Clarice odwróciła się w moją stronę. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć rzuciłam bransoletkę przed siebie i wycelowałam w nią różdżkę.  
\- Incendio- powiedziałam, a Gensa zapłonęła ogniem. Clarice wydała z ciebie przerażający krzyk i upadła na ziemię. Złapał się za głowę a z jej ust wydobywał się ciemny dym. Czarne znaki z jej ciała zaczęły znikać, aż po kilku chwilach nie został po nich nawet ślad. Krzyk jednak nie ustawał, a z czasem przerodził się w pisk. Jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił tak i zniknął. Wszystko ucichło. Clarice leżała spokojnie na podłodze, wyglądała tak jak zwykle, jakby była pogrążona we śnie. Gill klęczał nad ciałem pana Simona. Podbiegłam do nich i uklękłam obok przyjaciela.  
\- Gill, leć sprowadzić pomoc- chłopiec natychmiast zerwał się i wybiegł z budynku. Spojrzałam na ulubionego nauczyciela. Wyglądał strasznie, jego twarz była pokryta sińcami i rozcięciami, z ust spływała krew, a w jego klatce piersiowej widniała wielka rana przechodząca na wylot. Nie mogłam znieść tego widoku, cichy szloch wyrwał się z mojego gardła. Wiedziałam, że nawet jeśli pomoc przybędzie w krótkim czasie, nic już mu nie pomoże.   
\- Nie płacz Alice- wyszeptał pan Simon- Nic nie trwa wiecznie.  
\- Nie pozwolę panu odejść...  
\- Ja do tego doprowadziłem i to ja zapłaciłem za swój błąd, nie boję się śmierci.  
\- Zrobiłabym wszystko żeby cofnąć czas.  
\- Alice, nie rozpamiętuj słów Hypnosa, to wszystko... jest kłamstwem, nie zapominaj o tym. Jego już nie ma.  
\- Tak wiem.  
\- Czy mogę cię o coś prosić?- mówił pan Simon a jego twarz stawała się bledsza z każdą chwilą.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Odnajdź moją siostrę... to Jane. Powiedz jej że wszystko jej wybaczam, pomóż jej.  
\- Zrobię to, przysięgam.  
Gdy do budynku wpadło dwoje nauczycieli i kilku nieznanych mi czarodziejów, a za nimi zdyszany Gill, pan Simon już nie żył, ale złożona mu obietnica została ze mną. Przysięgłam ją spełnić i tak się stanie. Na pewno. 

Zostaliśmy przeniesieni do szpitala świętego Munga. Clarice była skrajnie wyczerpana i do tej pory nie otworzyła oczu lecz jej stan był stabilny, a jej życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo. Okazało się, że Gill miał złamaną rękę po zderzeniu ze ścianą, nawet nie wiem jak wytrzymał tak długo bez pomocy medyków, był twardy jak skała. Leżałam na małym szpitalnym łóżku, świeżo wyprana pościel miała zapach krochmalu, a na szafce obok stał wazon ze świeżymi tulipanami i pudełko owocowych cukierków wybuchających w ustach zaraz po rozgryzieniu od bliźniaków. To był drugi dzień, który spędzałam w szpitalnym łóżku, choć tłumaczyłam, że czuję się dobrze, nikt nie chciał choćby słyszeć o wypisaniu mnie do domu. Usilnie starałam się zapomnieć o wszystkim co stało się tamtego wieczoru, jednak znamię pozostawione na moim przedramieniu skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiało. Nie zliczę nawet ile razy w ciągu dwóch dni byłam przesłuchiwana przez nauczycieli, ludzi z ministerstwa i profesora Dumbledora. Ojciec cały czas siedział przy moim łóżku i nic nie mówił. Winił się za to co się stało, widziałam to w jego oczach. Pocieszająco trzymałam go za rękę i zapewniałam, że nic mi nie jest. Ale było. Najbardziej ucierpiała moja psychika, widok martwego ciała pana Simona nie wychodził z mojej głowy i pomimo że obiecałam mu nie rozpamiętywać słów Hypnosa nie mogłam tego zrobić. Moi bliscy mnie okłamują. Czułam, że chodzi o ojca i sprawę związaną z matką. Nie chciałam się teraz tym przejmować, pragnęłam tylko zapomnieć. Czas spędzony w szpitalu mijał niemiłosiernie wolno i nudno, więc kiedy wreszcie zostałam z niego oficjalnie wypisana odetchnęłam z ulgą. Poza tym od wielu miesięcy nie wysypiałam się tak dobrze jak ostatnimi czasy. Gill wyjechał do domu dwa dni wcześniej, żegnając się ze mną przez godzinę i tłumaczą, że niedługo się zobaczymy, żeby się sama nie włóczyła, nie rozmawiała z obcymi, i już tym bardziej nie szukała sobie w czasie jego nieobecności nowego przyjaciela. Opowiadał mi on o tym jak Hypnos stopniowo przejmował nad nim kontrolę, wielu szczegółów nie pamiętał, a i ja nie chciałam go męczyć pytaniami. Wiedziałam, że było mu ciężko o tym mówić. Teraz kiedy jego umysł był wolny, okazało się, że od wielu miesięcy nie było go w domu. Musiał wracać i wszystko wyjaśnić swoim rodzicom. Pan Weasley miał rację mówiąc o zdjęciu zaginionego Gilla w mugolskiej gazecie. Wymazane jego rodzicom z głowy wspomnienia o posłaniu go do Hogwartu spowodowało, ze zdesperowani poszukiwali swojego małego Gilla przez wiele miesięcy tylko i wyłącznie w świecie mugoli. Oby tylko nie zabronili mu wrócić do Hogwartu na następny rok nauki. Wakacje minęły szybko, starałam się jak mogłam by spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z Gillem. Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie na tyle, że stał się on dla mnie jak mój własny brat, którego nigdy nie miałam. A był to dopiero początek naszej pięknej długiej przyjaźni.


	7. Chapter 7

Cztery lata później  
czas mijał mi niesamowicie szybko od kiedy poznałam Harrego, Rona i Hermionę. Z nimi po prostu nie dało się nudzić, wydawało się jakby ta trójka przyciągała za sobą wszelkiego rodzaju kłopoty, a tym samym pakowała w nie Gilla i mnie. Na drugim roku rozwiązywaliśmy zagadkę tajemniczego kamienia filozoficznego, po której Harry ledwo uszedł z życiem. Na drugim roku poszukiwaliśmy dziedzica Slitherinu, którym okazał sie być sam Harry. Cały trzeci rok zapamiętam jako heroiczną walkę z potworem który petryfikował uczniów Hogwartu. Czwarta klasa była dla mnie osobiście straszliwym doświadczeniem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałam mojego ojca, który zmienia się w wilkołaka. Do dziś śni mi się po nocach ten straszny widok. Nie mogłam znieść jego cierpienia i choć praktycznie od zawsze wiem kim jest, pierwszy raz przeżyłam to aż tak dotkliwie. Poznałam jednak Syriusza, który okazał się wspaniałym człowiekiem i najcudowniejszym przyjacielem jakiego mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Ojciec opowiadał mi o nim, więc wiedziałam, że nie chce on skrzywdzić Harrego jednak musiałam to trzymać przed nim w tajemnicy aż do incydentu we wrzeszczącej chacie. Każdy kolejny rok przynosił za sobą coś niesamowitego, ale i strasznego. Przez te trzy lata niewiele się we mnie zmieniło. Nadal jestem nieufna, ale już nie tak chorobliwie antyspołeczna. Jednak nauczyłam się czegoś z czego jestem dumna, to lojalność, lojalność wobec przyjaciół i rodziny, a chyba właśnie to z wyjątkiem odwagi jest najważniejszą cechą każdego gryfona. Mam na imię Alice i mam piętnaście lat. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, a w moim życiu wiele się zmieniło, do końca nie wiem czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze, ale coś czuję, że niedługo się tego dowiem. 

 

\- Słyszeliście te plotki?- zapytał podekscytowany Gill.  
\- Jeżeli to te, że Katy Bell ma nosić aparat na zęby, to tak słyszałyśmy, ale nie musisz się tym tak ekscytować- odpowiedział Ron nie odrywając wzroku od pamiątkowej gazetki, którą kupił na ostatnich mistrzostwach świata w quiddichu.  
\- Nie mądralo. Słyszałem, że w tym roku mają do nas przyjechać delegacje uczniów z Durmstrangu i z Beauxbatons.  
\- Niby po co?- padło pytanie z ust Angeliny. Siedziała na ławce w wielkiej sali i nie odrywała spojrzenia od bliźniaków.  
\- A bo ja wiem. Ale fajnie będzie poznać ludzi z innych szkół. Podobno do Durmstrangu chodzą najlepsi gracze w quiddicha.  
\- Myślałem, że to ty jesteś najlepszy sokole- powiedziałam.  
\- No oczywiście nie dorównują mojemu poziomowi, ale zawsze warto porozmawiać z kimś z branży. Może czegoś się ode mnie nauczą.  
\- Wiesz, a ja jednak uważam, że Harry gra trochę lepiej niż ty- odezwała się Hermiona, a cała nasza grupka zamilkła. Trafiła w czuły punkt. Fred popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem i już wiadomo było, że będzie miała kłopoty.  
\- Gill, choć zobaczymy, czy przywieźli nowe podręczniki, miały być u Hagrida- przerwałam szybko niebezpieczna ciszę, starając się odwrócić uwagę Gilla.  
\- Tak, jasne!- zawołał wesoło i wstał z miejsca, zbierając szybko książki do torby. Wychodząc, odwróciłam się na chwilę do przyjaciół i poruszyłam ramionami. Gill jest dla mnie zagadką.

 

Schodziliśmy w dół kamienną ścieżką prowadzącą do chatki Hagrida. Spieszyliśmy się gdyż na zewnątrz robiło się pochmurno, a małe krople spadały już pojedynczo na nasze twarze.   
\- Stój- powiedziałam do Gilla. W wysokiej trawie niedaleko ścieżki dostrzegła poruszający się mały kształt. Ostrożnie podeszłam i odchyliłam źdźbła trawy na bok. Moim oczom ukazał się ptak, był czarny jak smoła, jedynie w jego oczach odbijały się jasne refleksy.  
\- To chyba kruk, zostaw go Alice, musimy iść.  
\- Chyba nie może latać, spójrz na jego skrzydło, jest złamane.  
\- Weźmy go do Hagrida, na pewno mu pomoże.  
Gill wysunął ręce do przodu lecz ptak głośno zaskrzeczał i dziobnął go w palec.   
\- Ał! To tak się odpłacasz za pomoc? Głupie ptaszysko- bełkotał Gill trzymając krwawiący palec w ustach.  
\- Nie masz dobrego podejścia do zwierząt.  
\- Tak? To sama go weź doktorze Dollitle.  
\- Kto?  
\- Nieważne. Weź go skoro jesteś taka mądra- powoli wyciągnęłam jedna rękę w stronę ptaka. Lekko się cofnął ale przynajmniej nie skrzeczał. Dodałam drugą rękę i ostrożnie dotknęłam czarnych piór. Nie czując sprzeciwu ze strony zwierzęcia podniosłam je do góry i usadowiłam w ramionach. Nie zapomniałam oczywiście o złośliwym uśmieszku posłanym w stronę Gilla.  
\- Brawo. Możesz zostać ornitologiem zamiast czarodziejem.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym do mnie mówisz.  
\- Może to i lepiej- widziałam, że był zdenerwowany co wprawiało mnie w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. Uwielbiałam go denerwować.  
\- Chodźmy już bo zaczyna coraz bardziej padać- powiedział Gill i szybko mnie ominął ruszając w stronę chatki Hagrida.  
\- Cokolwiek rozkażesz sokole- odpowiedziałam, a siedzący w moim ramionach kruk zaskrzeczał wesoło.  
Jak na złość Hagrid jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie było go w chatce, w okolicach zakazanego lasu, ani na błoniach.   
\- Może gdzieś wyjechał.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Co teraz zrobimy?  
\- Zabierz go ze sobą, od razu widać, że cię polubił- powiedział Gill wskazując na ptaka, który wygodnie usadowił się w moich ramionach i widocznie nie miał zamiaru się stamtąd ruszać. Głośno westchnęłam i pogładziłam go po lśniących piórach.  
\- No dobrze, zajmę się nim dopóki Hagrid nie wróci.  
\- No i super- powiedział Gill i przeczesał dłonią gęste blond włosy. Przez ostatnie trzy lata bardzo się zmienił, ale tylko fizycznie, w środku wciąż był tym samym wesołym, upierdliwym Gillem. Wyraźnie urósł, był ponad głowę wyższy ode mnie, jego włosy były trochę dłuższe, ale zielone oczy nadal patrzyły na otaczający go świat z błyskiem i zachwytem. Blizna na lewym oku dodawał mu tajemniczości i uroku. Gdyby nie był dla mnie jak rodzony brat mogłabym powiedzieć, że jest dość przystojny. Nie jedna dziewczyna wzdychała do niego, gdy przechodził po zatłoczonych, szkolnych korytarzach, a ja tylko uśmiechałam się i udawałam, ze nie wiem o co czym mówi, gdy pytał mnie o co chodzi. Poszłam do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie znalazłam pudełko, do którego włożyłam miękki koc. Ptak od razu poczuł się tam jak w swoim małym królestwie. Podczas kolacji przemyciłam do kieszeni kawałki owoców i orzechy. Właśnie tego wieczoru, według informacji zdobytych przez Gilla mieli przybyć uczniowie z innych szkół magii. Tak też się stało. Ich powitanie odbyło się z impetem i przepychem. Stoły zastawione zostały najróżniejszymi potrawami, swoją drogą nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam tak szczęśliwego Rona. Sala była wyjątkowo pięknie przystrojona, a uczniowie odśpiewali pieśń. Siedziałam między Angeliną i bliźniakami, którzy gorączkowo dyskutowali o pięknych uczennicach z francuskiej szkoły magii. Nawet Harry był nimi zachwycony, co jakoś niespecjalnie mi do niego pasowało. Angelina gotowała się ze złości, a Gill jeszcze bardziej ją denerwował i parodiował jej obrażoną minę. Trwającą w najlepsze ucztę przerwał profesor Dumbledore podchodząc do mównicy. Do sali został wniesiony duży przedmiot przykryty płachtą. Wszyscy umilkli i wpatrywali się w przemawiającego dyrektora. Wyjaśnił on, że w szkole odbędzie się niezwykle rzadki i niebezpieczny turniej trójmagiczny, w którym udział będą brać tylko uczniowie.  
\- Super- powiedzieli jednocześnie zachwyceni bliźniacy, których dobry humor zmienił się w oburzenie i głośne buczenie gdy dowiedzieli się, że żaden uczeń, który nie ukończył siedemnastu lat, nie zostanie dopuszczony do turnieju. Zawiedzeni bliźniacy rozmawiali o tym przez cały wieczór, a Angelina starała się jak mogła, by poprawić humor Fredowi.  
\- Uważam, ze nie ma czego żałować. Wieczna chwała, jasne…- mówił Harry.  
\- Ty Harry się w ogóle nie odzywaj. Ty już masz swoją wieczna chwałę, wszyscy cię znają i podziwiają. Każdy by tak chciał- powiedział Ron.  
\- Tylko nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny- powiedziałam w stronę rudzielca.  
\- No jasne, że nie! Po prostu w przeciwieństwie do was, uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe, że takie genialne jednostki, jak przypuśćmy ja nie mogą się wykazać- Hermiona spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. Zauważyłam, że cały wieczór była jakby nieobecna. Chciałam z nią o tym porozmawiać lecz ona zaraz po kolacji wymówiła się zmęczeniem i poszła do swojego pokoju. Wróciłam do siebie i zajrzałam do pudełka stojącego obok mojego łóżka. Kruk nadal tam spokojnie siedział, jakby czekał na mój powrót. Dałam mu owoce i orzechy które natychmiast zjadł.  
\- Nazwę cię Fenebris, podoba ci się?- zapytałam ptaka- Chociaż może lepiej nie będę się do ciebie przyzwyczajać. Niedługo zajmie się tobą Hagrid, na pewno go polubisz. Świetnie, mówię do ptaka…- nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Na lewym skrzydle ptaka zauważyłam białe znamię, odchyliłam lekko skrzydło i zobaczyłam je dokładnie. Miało dziwny kształt, jakiego nigdy nie widziałam, nie była to runa, a jej kształt był zbyt dokładny i symetryczny by mógł być przypadkowy.  
\- Co ty tu masz Fenebris?- zapytałam, a ptak wyrwał skrzydło z mojej dłoni i boleśnie mnie dziobnął. Syknęłam z bólu, a kruk ukrył znak przyciskając skrzydło do tułowia.  
\- Alice, idziesz dzisiaj wieczorem na spotkanie z nowymi?- zapytała wchodząc do pokoju Laura.  
\- Jakie spotkanie?- odpowiedziałam chowając Fenebrisa pod łóżko.  
\- Starsi uczniowie organizują imprezę na błoniach. Maja tam być uczniowie z Durmstrangu i te malowane francuskie lale. Strasznie chciałabym poznać chłopaków.  
\- Słyszałam, że to sztywniacy, bez poczucia humoru i instynktu samozachowawczego, pakują się we wszystkie możliwe niebezpieczne sytuacje.  
\- No co ty? Kto ci nagadał takich bzdur?  
\- Jak to kto? Gill.  
\- Jest zazdrosny. Z tego co ja zauważyłam są bardzo szarmanccy i przystojni.  
\- Co jak co, ale Gill nigdy nie myli się w stosunku do ludzi. Ma dar prześwietlania ich na wskroś.  
\- Idziemy i koniec.  
\- A nie możesz zabrać Angeliny?- zapytałam z nadzieją, ale wiedziałam, że sprawa z góry jest przegrana.  
\- Angelina też idzie, nie będziesz tu siedzieć sama i mówić sama do siebie.  
\- Ja wcale nie…  
\- Bądź gotowa o 21- i wyszła.  
\- Super…- westchnęłam i poszłam szukać czegoś odpowiedniego do ubrania na wieczór.

. . .

\- Nie chce tam jechać, nienawidzę szkoły.  
\- Nie marudź, myślisz, że dla mnie to rozrywka?  
\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jak ona wygląda?  
\- Mam zdjęcie Susan. Podobno jest identyczna, tak mówiła wnuczka Agnes.  
\- Biedna Agnes, szkoda, że nie ma jej już z nami.  
\- Daj spokój. Starucha miała 107 lat i tak za dużo jak dla niej i jej zdegenerowanej rodziny.  
\- jesteś okropny, jak można tak mówić!?  
\- Zamknij się i idź sprawdź czy już poszli.  
\- Dziwie się, że ojciec wysłał akurat ciebie żeby ją odnaleźć. Rządzisz się jak jakaś staruszka w metrze, której ktoś nie ustąpił miejsca. W ogóle to kto powiedział, ze jesteś tu przywódcą, że wydajesz ciągle polecenia? Sam sobie idź.  
Młody chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach i oczach takiego samego koloru wyjrzał powoli zza muru wysokiego wieżowca. Razem ze starszą kobietą ubraną w ciemnozielony płaszcz stali na jednej z londyńskich ulic. Jej długie, sięgające pasa, ciemne włosy powiewały lekko na wietrze.   
\- Są tam. Nie ruszyli się nawet na metr, chyba podejrzewają, że tu jesteśmy.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Nie wiem, mogłaś o tym pomyśleć zanim zaczęłaś wydzierać się na całą ulicę, wtedy w ogóle by nas nie zauważyli.  
\- A skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że akurat dzisiaj grupa szmalcowników postanowi wybrać się na uroczą przechadzkę po Londynie?!  
\- Właśnie dlatego ja zawsze przyjmuje każdy możliwy scenariusz. Zostań tu.  
Chłopak wyszedł zza muru i starając się ukryć za grupa przechodniów zebrał z płaszczy dwojga osób po włosie, po czy jakby nigdy nic wrócił do przerażonej kobiety.   
\- Oszalałeś idioto?! Mogli cie zauważyć.  
\- Ale nie zauważyli- mówił podając towarzyszce jeden z włosów- Na razie użyjemy eliksiru wielosokowego, do momentu gdy wyjdziemy z centrum. Potem będziemy mogli się teleportować prosto na dworzec, a stamtąd pierwszym pociągiem w stronę Hogwartu. Tam będziemy bezpieczni.  
\- A Alice, co jej powiemy?  
\- Że ma z nami iść, albo wyrwę jej duszę i roztrzaskam ją o kamienny łuk dusz. Może być?  
Genialnie to wymyśliłeś. Jestem z ciebie dumna- powiedziała ironicznie kobieta.   
\- Jak myślisz, ona już widziała znak?- zapytała.  
\- Na pewno, teraz wystarczy przekonać ją by stała się mostem i już, proste.  
\- Już to sobie wyobrażam: „ Witaj dziecko, chodź z nami, jesteśmy twoją zaginioną rodziną i zamierzamy zrobić z ciebie pudełko na dusze zmarłych osób” a ona biegnie za nami w podskokach. Taki jest twój plan?  
\- To ją zmusimy. Przestań mówić.  
\- Twoje osobiste pobudki cię zaślepiają.  
Twarz chłopaka przybrała srogi wyraz. Spoważniał, a jego ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte usta wskazywały na to, że jest wściekły.   
\- Leon…- zaczęła cicho kobieta i podeszła krok bliżej.  
\- Przestań się nade mną użalać! Idziemy - odrzekł chłopak i wrzucił do manierki znaleziony włos.  
\- No dobrze. Zróbmy to- już po chwili wyglądali zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Trzymaj się blisko i nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, gdy będziemy przechodzić, zrozumiałaś?  
\- No jasne panie kapitanie- zasalutowała kobieta i razem ruszyli w stronę trzech rozmawiających ze sobą szmalcowników.

. . .

ALICE

Stałam przed lustrem i przyglądałam się swojemu odbiciu. W powietrzu unosił się piękny zapach lawendy, wydobywający się z białego kwiatu stojącego na szafce obok. To był Polips, dostałam go rok wcześniej na czternaste urodziny od ojca. Wydzielał taki zapach , na który w danej chwili miało się ochotę. Miałam na sobie czarna bluzkę na ramiączkach i ciemne jeansy. Ja również zmieniłam się od kiedy trzy lata temu rozpoczęłam naukę w Hogwarcie, jednak nieznacznie. Moje włosy, regularnie ścinane, nadal były krótkie. Jedyne co się we mnie zmieniło to kształt ciała i wzrost, a także znamię na moim ramieniu zrobione gdy Hypnos dotknął mnie swoja lodowatą dłonią. Od tej pory zawsze nosiłam szeroką przepaskę na ręce, albo bluzy z długim rękawem.  
Nie miałam pojęcia czy inni uważają mnie za ładną, jedynie Gill powtarzał mi zawsze, że jestem najpiękniejsza na świecie. I choć wiedziałam, że mówi to specjalnie żebym rozwiązała za niego zadanie z eliksirów, to miło było od czasu do czasu usłyszeć takie słowa pod swoim adresem. Nigdy nie uważałam siebie za specjalnie ładną, a już tym bardziej za dziewczęca. Moje rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę- powiedziałam, a do pokoju weszła Ginny, trzymając w rękach małą, niebieską kopertę. Od razu wiedziałam od kogo to list.  
\- Jakaś sowa przyniosła list i chyba przez pomyłkę zostawiła go u mnie.  
\- Dziękuję- powiedziałam, odbierając od niej przesyłkę- Idziesz na to dzisiejsze spotkanie?  
\- Nie mogę, uczniowie poniżej czternastu lat nie mają wstępu, a poza tym jutro zajęcia ze Snapem. Już na drugą lekcje zadał mnóstwo zadań.  
\- Współczuję, gdyby nie to mogłabym cię jakoś przemycić- łobuzerki uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Ginny roześmiała się pokazując perliście białe zęby.  
\- Jesteś kochana. Ładnie wyglądasz, pewnie Angelina będzie zazdrosna.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie. Gdzie mi się równać z jej urodą?- moje słowa były prawdą, Angelina wyrosła na naprawdę piękną czarownicę.  
\- Wygląd to nie wszystko, jest taka piękna, a Fred jakoś nie zwraca na nią uwagi.  
\- Tak sądzisz?- dlaczego zadałam to pytanie? Od razu tego pożałowałam i poczułam, ze moje policzki oblewa rumieniec.  
-Kochana, to mój brat. Znam go tak dobrze jak samą siebie, chociaż przyznaję, że czasem potrafi mnie zaskoczyć swoja głupotą. Pójdę już, zadania same się nie zrobią.   
\- Powodzenia, jestem z tobą.  
Ginny wyszła, a ja usiadłam na łóżku i wyjęłam lekko pomiętą kartkę z koperty. List był napisany koślawym pismem, w wielu miejscach pokreślony, a na rogach kartki narysowane były dziwne znaki. 

Droga Alice  
Dzień mija mi za dniem w ciągłej udręce. Straszne myśli nie opuszczają mojej głowy, jakby zagnieździły się tam już na wieczność. Mama mówi, że niedługo wrócę do domu, ale ja wiem, ze to nieprawda. Jestem świadoma tego co się ze mną dzieje. Moje myśli zdają się przyjmować ludzkie postacie, przychodzą do mnie, coś mówią i choć próbuję się ich pozbyć, ciągle wracają.  
Wczoraj rozmawiałam z pewnym starcem, który był moim wspomnieniem z dzieciństwa. Opowiadał mi historie o tym jak dawno temu zgubiłam się w parku nie mogąc odnaleźć drogi powrotnej do domu. Mój strach był wtedy tak dziecinny i prosty w porównaniu do tego co czuję teraz. Na pewno mi nie wierzysz jednak wiedz, że wszystko co mówię jest szczerą prawdą. Chciałabym znów zobaczyć ciebie i Gilla. Proszę, odwiedźcie mnie niedługo, matka mówi, że nikt nie powinien teraz ze mną rozmawiać, a ja wariuję. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Proszę uważaj na siebie, czuję jakby on w każdej chwili miał wrócić, w końcu ci to obiecał.   
Tęsknię, Clarice

Wpatrywałam się w tekst jeszcze kilka minut. Każdy list od Clarice wyglądał bardzo podobnie. Od trzech lat przebywała ona w szpitalu świętego Munga na oddziale psychiatrii. Jej umysł zatruł mrok i strach. Po odejściu Hypnosa nie była już więcej ta samą wesołą i przyjazną dziewczyną, było z nią coraz gorzej, a ja nie mogłam zrobić nic by jej pomóc i ulżyć jej cierpieniu. Odwiedzaliśmy ją razem z Gillem raz lub dwa razy w miesiącu, czasami szli z nami również bliźniacy. Od śmierci pana Simona szukaliśmy jakichkolwiek informacji o Jane, jednak bezskutecznie. Nikt jej nie widział, nie chciał o niej rozmawiać, a nawet jeśli coś wiedział, nie przyznawał się do tego. Brak rezultatów nie zniechęcał mnie. Nie wiedziałam czy Jane w ogóle jeszcze żyje, lecz nie porzucałam nadziei. A biedna Clarice musiała cierpieć za czyjeś błędy. Cichy skrzek Fenebrisa wydobywający się spod łóżka przywrócił mnie do realnego świata . Było kilka minut przed 21 , więc odłożyłam list do drewnianej skrzynki gdzie trzymałam resztę wiadomości od Clarice i ojca, wrzuciła Fenebrisowi do pudełka kilka orzechów i wyszłam na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.


	8. Chapter 8

Na błoniach tego wieczoru było wyjątkowo tłoczno. Wielu starszych uczniów rozmawiało,śmiało się i popijało sok dyniowy. Nie czułam się komfortowo w tak tłocznych miejscach. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam większe zgromadzenia budziły we mnie nieuzasadniony lęk. Desperacko szukałam jakiś znajomych twarzy rozglądając się dookoła, bezskutecznie. Jakaś wysoka dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami, związanymi w kucyk i wyróżniającym się zielonym krawacie charakterystycznym dla Slytherinu, przeszła gwałtownie obok, szturchając mnie w ramię.  
\- Uważaj jak chodzisz-powiedziałam oschle.  
\- Sama uważaj dziwaku- odpowiedziała wrednie i odwróciła się zamaszyście rzucając kucykiem.  
Ledwo powstrzymałam się przed rzuceniem jej na odchodne jakiegoś komentarza, ale kilkoro ludzi naokoło zaczęło przyglądać się scenie z zainteresowaniem. Nie mogłam pokazać się z takiej strony już na wstępie, dlatego schowałam dumę do kieszeni i ruszyłam na dalsze poszukiwania przyjaciół.   
\- Alice!chodź do nas!- usłyszałam swoje imię pośród tłumu i zauważyłam wymachującą w moją stronę Angelinę, stojącą kawałek dalej z kilkoma dziewczynami. Że też ze wszystkich musiałam trafić akurat na nią. Od pewnego czasu stosunki między mną a Angeliną nie układały się zbyt poprawnie, denerwował mnie jej dziewczęcy styl bycia i plotkarstwo.   
\- Cześć- powiedziałam do grupki.  
\- Cześć!- odpowiedziały wszystkie wesoło, po czym każda podała swoje imię. Przyjechały one z francuskiej szkoły i okazały się być jeszcze bardziej wkurzające niż Angelina.  
\- Strasznie tu u was ładnie, chociaż uważam że powinniście trochę unowocześnić te stare mury, aż wieje tu starością i jest trochę strasznie.  
\- Dokładnie! Aż strach iść samej po korytarzach.  
\- Też tak uważam, jeszcze te obrazy, z każdego patrzy na was jakaś postać, czuję się ciągle obserwowana.  
\- Nie przesadzajcie dziewczęta, wiecie, podobno ma ma się odbyć bal bożonarodzeniowy z okazji turnieju trójmagicznego, tak mówiła mi starsza siostra, podobno to tradycja, jestem taka podekscytowana, specjalnie na tą okazje kupiłam przepiękną suknię w czerwone róże.   
\- Tak, widziałam ją, jest naprawdę cudowna, ale ja stawiam na coś bardziej klasycznego, może czerń, mała czarna byłaby świetna…  
\- Wiecie coś na temat turnieju trójmagicznego?- wtrąciłam, przerywając fascynującą rozmowę o sukienkach, którą w ogóle nie byłam zainteresowana.  
Wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na mnie jak na kosmitę.  
\- A co cię to interesuje? I tak nie możesz brać udziału.  
\- No tak, głupie pytanie, przepraszam was, pójdę po coś do picia- powiedziałam z najbardziej przekonywującym uśmiechem na jaki tylko było mnie stać i odeszłam w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniejszego towarzystwa. Konkretnie Gilla…

…

GILL

\- No i gdzie ona jest?- zapytałem bardziej sam siebie niż kogokolwiek innego.  
\- A bo ja wiem. Może ćwiczy wredne teksty przed lustrem- rzucił Fred.  
\- Ty ten ćwiczyłeś chyba przez tydzień- powiedział Ron, na co George parsknął głośno śmiechem wypluwając przy tym sok dyniowy, który miał w ustach.   
\- Może po nią pójdę?  
\- Przestań, nie jest dzieckiem, na pewno zaraz przyjdzie- powiedziała Hermiona i spuściła głowę wracając do czytania książki.   
\- Na prawdę musisz czytać nawet tutaj?- zapytał Ron patrząc na dziewczynę z pogardą.  
\- Jutro mam ważny sprawdzian, z resztą ty też.  
\- Jaki sprawdzian?- zapytał Harry jakby obudzony z letargu.  
\- Nie mówcie, że zapomnieliście, był zapowiadany od tygodnia.   
\- No nie, byłem zajęty ćwiczeniami do meczu i o nim zapomniałem- odpowiedział zrozpaczony Harry. Ron przyjął to z większym spokojem i cały czas ukradkiem patrzył na francuskie dziewczęta.   
\- To ja jednak po nią pójdę- powiedziałem, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Od czasu wypadku z bogiem snu każde zniknięcie Alice, lub dziwne zachowanie budziło we mnie natychmiastowy alarm. Szedłem, przepychając się pomiędzy rozbawionymi uczniami. Przechodziłem właśnie obok wielkich kolumn i balkonu ze schodami prowadzącymi aż do rzeki, gdzie znajdowała się małą przystań, do której przypływały łodzie przewożące uczniów na początku roku szkolnego do Hogwartu, zauważyłem kobietę stojącą tuż przy rzece. Miała długi zielony płaszcz, i czarne sięgające pasa włosy. Po chwili moim oczom ukazał się mężczyzna, a może chłopak, nie byłem pewien z tej odległości. Zastanawiałem się co tam robią, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zacząłem powoli schodzić w ich stronę. Oni także zwrócili na mnie uwagę. Kobieta szepnęła coś do chłopaka, teraz widziałem wyraźnie, ze był jedynie trochę starszy ode mnie.   
\- Co tu robicie? - zapytałem  
Kobieta wyglądała na przerażoną, a chłopak spojrzał na mnie jak na robaka, którego można zdeptać.   
\- A ty co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś już spać? Chyba od kiedy skończyłem szkołę przepisy tutaj się nie zmieniły?  
\- To nie twoja sprawa, a wy jesteście tu nielegalnie- mówiłem i powoli sięgnąłem po różdżkę.  
\- Nie rób tego dziecko, nie jesteśmy tu by ci zaszkodzić. Po prostu kogoś szukamy- powiedziała miłym, spokojnym głosem kobieta.  
\- Kogo, może go znam?   
\- Nie tłumacz mu się, to nie dotyczy ciebie, w ogóle nie powinno cię tu być, a teraz zejdź mi z drogi- powiedział chłopak podchodząc pewnym krokiem bliżej mnie.   
Wyciągnąłem różdżkę i wycelowałem prosto w niego. Spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Jego twarz była poważna, włosy czarne, tak samo jak oczy. Chociaż mogło mi się tylko zdawać, było ciemno.  
\- Schowaj różdżkę bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę.  
\- Zobaczymy kto komu zrobi krzywdę- powiedziałem patrząc mu w oczy.  
Nawet nie zdążyłem zareagować gdy i on wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w moją stronę. Nic więcej nie pamiętam…

…

LEON I PAM

\- Imperio- powiedziałem nim blond głupol zdążył zareagować.  
\- Leon! Co ty robisz?!- wyszeptała gorączkowo Pam.  
\- Od razu mówiłem, że przyjście tu to głupi pomysł. Teraz musimy wymazać mu pamięć.   
\- Może powinniśmy mu powiedzieć? Może ją zna?   
\- Na pewno zaprowadziłby do niej dwoje nieznajomych, którzy włóczyli się w nocy po Hogwarcie. Myśl czasem. Wrócimy do Hogsmede i tam poczekamy, aż się zjawi, tak jak ustaliliśmy na początku.   
\- Przepraszam cię Leon, myślałam że się uda.   
\- Nie przepraszaj, musimy się go pozbyć.  
\- No co ty?!  
\- W sensie, wymazać pamięć i zawrócić do szkoły- sprostowałem od razu.   
\- No dobrze, zrób to.   
\- Obliviate- powiedziałem celując w chłopaka- Wracaj do szkoły- powiedziałem, a on posłusznie odwrócił się i zaczął wspinać się po stromych schodach.  
\- Chodź, jeszcze znowu ktoś nas zobaczy- złapałem Pam za rękę i ruszyłem szybko wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Gdy chłopak był już u szczytu schodów zdjąłem z niego klątwę imperio i nie oglądając się za siebie szedłem dalej. Muszę wymyślić precyzyjny plan by dostać to czego chcę, nic innego nie miało teraz znaczenia. 

…

ALICE

\- Dawno poszedł?- zapytałam grupy przyjaciół, którzy śmiali się i żartowali w najlepsze. Zdziwiłam się, gdy dowiedziałam się, że Gill poszedł mnie szukać i do tej pory nie wrócił.  
\- Jakieś 10 minut temu- powiedziała Hermiona.  
\- Tylko nie mów, ze teraz ty pójdziesz go szukać- powiedział wesoło Fred z przyczepioną do ramienia Angeliną.   
\- O wilku mowa- usłyszałam głos Rona, a po chwili zza moich pleców wyszedł Gill. Wyglądał trochę dziwnie, jego wzrok był nieobecny i jakby zamglony.  
\- Gill, wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam. Przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie trochę zdezorientowany.  
\- Tak, jasne- jego odpowiedź nie była jednak zbyt przekonywująca.  
\- Gdzie byłeś?- zapytał Harry.  
\- Poszedłem szukać Alice, ale… chyba jej nie znalazłem.  
\- Jestem tutaj- powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego.  
\- No tak, jesteś- powiedział i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Ta rozmowa robi się dziwna, lepiej powiedzcie co myślicie o turnieju, planujecie jakoś dostać się do rywalizacji?- zapytał Fred poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.  
\- Nikt normalny by się na to nie pisał- powiedziałam bez namysłu.  
\- To my chyba jesteśmy nienormalni- powiedzieli jednocześnie bliźniacy.  
\- Nie chyba, tylko na pewno- odpowiedziałam.  
\- Ja też uważam, ze to niezwykle niebezpieczne i nieodpowiedzialnie jest z waszej strony nawet tak mówić- zaczęła swój wywód Hermiona.  
\- Nie uważam, żeby było to nieodpowiedzialne, niektórzy potrzebują do życia trochę więcej adrenaliny niż akcja w powieści fantastycznej- powiedział nieznajomy męski głos. Po chwili zobaczyłam chłopaka z Ravenclaw, był wysoki, jego włosy miały ciemno brązowy kolor, a duże zielone oczy, takie jak u Gilla, patrzyły na każdego z nas.   
\- Wreszcie człowiek, który mówi z sensem- zachwycał się George.  
\- Jestem Alan i uważam, że dziewczyna z czupryną loków nie ma racji- Ron zaśmiał się z komentarza nowo poznanego chłopaka, na co Hermiona posłała mu oburzoną minę.   
\- Ty chyba zamierzasz się zgłosić skoro jesteś taki rządny przygód?- zapytałam Alana, na co ten spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem.  
\- No jasne, a ty nie?- zapytał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
\- Jestem za młoda, a poza tym nie lubię narażać życia tak bezsensownie.  
\- Nie narażasz życia bezsensownie, kiedy wiesz że wygrasz- powiedział. Bliźniacy patrzyli na niego jak na swojego nowego guru, a ja pokiwałam głową ubolewając nad jego głupotą.   
\- Jak możesz być taki pewny?- zapytał Harry  
\- Tylko pewność siebie może przynieść mi zwycięstwo, no wiecie siła autosugestii.  
\- To tak nie działa, gdyby każdy miał to czego bardzo chce i co sobie wmawia to wszystko byłoby bardzo proste, a każde wyzwanie nie miałoby sensu- powiedziała Hermiona.  
\- Ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi. A jemu co?- zapytał nowy zmieniając nagle temat i wskazując na Gilla. Popatrzyłam na przyjaciela, jego wzrok utkwiony był naszych butach, nic się nie odzywał, to do niego nie podobne.   
\- Gill- powiedziałam łagodnie, łapiąc go za rękę, na co on od razu się ożywił.  
\- Chyba pójdę już spać, jetem zmęczony.  
\- Odprowadzę cię i sama zresztą też pójdę spać, to był długi dzień, dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc- odpowiedzieli chórem Harry, Ron i Hermiona.  
\- Branoc rybie oko- odrzekli bliźniacy.  
Nie puszczając ręki Gilla ruszyliśmy w stronę zamku. Na błoniach nie zostało już wielu uczniów. Większość wróciła już do swoich dormitoriów, było grubo po północy. Weszliśmy do pokoju wspólnego. Nagle zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam głęboko w oczy Gilla.  
\- Co się stało?- zapytałam go poważnie- Cała prawda Gill.  
\- Poszedłem cie szukać, ale nagle… nie wiem co się stało, mam jakby dziurę w pamięci, pamiętam, że patrzyłem na przystań i… a potem już wracałem do was. Nie, to bezsensu.  
\- Jesteś zmęczony Gill, całą noc wczoraj słuchałeś wczoraj audycji meczu, przyznaj się.  
\- Może… - powiedział Gill robiąc się czerwony na twarzy- Dobranoc Alice  
\- Dobranoc- patrzyłam jak sylwetka Gilla znika na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców. Weszłam do swojego pokoju i od razu podeszłam do łóżka, sięgnęłam pod nie i wyciągnęłam małe pudełko. Przeżyłam szok gdy zobaczyłam, że jest puste. Fenebris zniknął. Zaczęłam gorączkowo rozglądać się po pokoju, zaglądałam pod wszystkie szafki, stoliki, inne łóżka. Nagle zobaczyłam coś dziwnego na jednej z szafek. Na blacie tuż obok polipsa zauważyłam wyryty bardzo niedbale znak. Jakby ktoś to zrobił paznokciami, albo szponami. Miał okrągły kształt, odchodziły z niego we wszystkich kierunkach symetryczne promienie. W środku okręgu znajdowała się koślawy symbol przypominający strzałę. Dotknęłam znaku, był wyżłobiony dosyć głęboko. Gdzieś już widziałam ten symbol, ale gdzie? Głośny skrzek wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, to Fenebris siedział na parapecie i patrzył na mnie czarnymi oczami. Polip wydzielał ostry zapach, który drażnił moje nozdrza. To krew…

…

Siedziałam wśród innych uczniów w wielkiej sali, dziś miało odbyć się losowanie reprezentantów szkół do turnieju trójmagicznym. Mimo, że nie byłam jego specjalną zwolenniczką, czułam podekscytowanie, lecz nie strach. Byłam pewna, że żadne z moich przyjaciół nie zostanie wylosowane, po tym jak czara ognia zamieniła w dwoje staruszków Freda i Georga, żaden młodszy uczeń nie próbował wrzucać tam swojego nazwiska. Panował zgiełk i harmider, dopóki do sali nie wszedł profesor Dumbledore i uciszył wszystkich jednym gestem ręki. W pomieszczeniu zapanował półmrok, wszyscy patrzyli oczarowani w stronę błękitnego ognia. Dyrektor wyciągnął obie ręce w stronę czary, która po chwili rozbłysnęła ostrym światłem, wyrzucając z siebie małą karteczkę.   
\- Reprezentantka B. panna Fleur Delacour.  
Rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa i wiwaty. Z jednej z ławek wstała piękna, drobna blondynka. Jakoś nie mogłam sobie jej wyobrazić walczącej w niebezpiecznym turnieju na śmierć i życie.   
\- Reprezentant Durmstrangu, Wiktor Krum- zakomunikował kolejny wynik losowania profesor Dumbledore. Znów nastał chaos i głośny wiwat. Teraz nadeszła pora na Hogwart, byłam niezwykle ciekawa wyboru.  
\- Reprezentant Hogwartu, Alan Green- byłam w szoku, czyli jednak autosugestia potrafi działać prawdziwe cuda. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Alan szedł przez środek sali dumny jak paw. Spojrzał prosto na mnie, a jego uśmiech był tak szczery, że nie mogłam go nie odwzajemnić. Skoro właśnie tego pragnął…  
\- Doskonale, mamy już troje zawodników…- dyrektor nie skończył wygłaszać swojego przemówienia, gdyż z czarą ognia zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego, głośny szum i świst wypełnił moje uszy, a ogień wzniecił się wysoko ponad nasze głowy. Nagle ze środka wyleciała karteczka, która wpadła prosto w ręce dyrektora. Staruszek szepnął coś do siebie czego nie usłyszałam, a następnie powtórzył to na głos.  
\- Harry Potter- serce mi zamarła, a głos uwiązł w gardle. Dlaczego Harry? Jak on to zrobił? Dlaczego? Tysiące pytań krążyło po mojej głowie. Spojrzałam na przyjaciela, który siedział nie mniej poruszony niż ja, czy którykolwiek inny uczeń w sali. Hermiona szturchnęła go lekko w ramię, dzięki czemu wyrwała go z szoku. Harry wstał z miejsca i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę profesora, ten podał mu kartkę, wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Kilkoro uczniów krzyczało i szeptało w stronę Harrego. Nazywali go kłamcą i oszustem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Harry mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Teraz, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, zaczęłam myśleć bardziej logicznie. Ktoś musiał go w to wrobić, ale kto?   
\- Kto mógł to zrobić?- mówił Gill, gdy jakiś czas później siedzieliśmy w pokoju wspólnym. Wszyscy uczniowie plotkowali, niektórzy mówili o Harrym z pogardą, inni z podziwem, a jeszcze inni śmiali się z jego głupoty.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno nie jest naszym przyjacielem. Może któryś z uczniów z Durmstrangu, wydają się wrogo nastawieni i na tyle silni by pokonać czarę- powiedziałam  
\- Nie wierzę, że mogli by to zrobić, nie są tacy- mówiła Hermiona.  
\- Skąd wiesz, nie znasz ich- odpowiedział George. Hermiona tylko spuściła głowę i lekkko poczerwieniała. Ron siedział z wrogą miną w kącie pokoju i nie odzywał się do nikogo.  
\- Jakkolwiek się to nie stało musimy teraz być po jego stronie, pomóc mu,na pewno jest mu ciężko- mówiła zaniepokojona Ginny. Z nas wszystkich przeżywała to najgorzej. Miała rację, trzeba mu pomóc, ale jak?


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ron oszalał- powiedział Gill i głośno westchnął, siadając obok mnie na kanapie. Minęły dokładnie trzy dni od wyboru reprezentantów szkół w turnieju trójmagicznym i temat Harrego nie schodził z języków wszystkich uczniów.   
\- Dlaczego?- zapytałam.  
\- Zżera go zazdrość, powinien teraz wspierać Harrego, nie rozumiem tego człowieka.  
\- Nikt go nie rozumie. Nie wierzę że Harry sam się zgłosił, ale stało się i musi sobie jakoś z tym poradzić- mówiłam, ale sama nie rozumiałam konkretnie swoich słów. W mojej głowie na stałe zagnieździły się myśli o znaku znalezionym na szafce, co dziwniejsze, codziennie znajdowałam Fenebrisa siedzącego w miejscu wyrytego znaku i głośno skrzeczącego. Ledwo udawało mi się ukrywać go przed dziewczynami mieszkającymi ze mną w pokoju. Jego skrzydło zupełnie się zagoiło, dzięki czemu mógł spokojnie latać. Każdego dnia wylatywał przez uchylone okno, lecz wieczorem wracał. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydawało mi się z biegiem czasu staje się co raz większy, nawet nienaturalnie duży jak na zwykłego kruka.   
\- Masz rację, jutro zaczyna się pierwsze zadanie. Hagrid zdradził mi, że to smoki, ale jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Jednocześnie jestem podekscytowany, nigdy nie widziałem żywego smoka. Pamiętam jak dawno temu razem z ojcem i kuzynem wędrowaliśmy po dzikich puszczach gdzieś na granicy Węgier i Słowacji. Znaleźliśmy wtedy zwłoki smoka, to był piękny smok, krwisto czerwony i ogromny. Miał długie, ostre jak scyzoryki łuski, a każdy z nich miał inny odcień koloru czerwonego. Wokół niego unosił się świecący pył, nie mam pojęcia co to mogło być. Kuzyn stwierdził, że to iskry i popiół po pozostałościach jego ognia, może miał rację bo pył wydobywał się z pyska smoka. Jego ślepia były otwarte, a z ich kącików wypływała krew. Wyglądał przerażająco, był gigantyczny. Chyba ktoś go upolował, przynajmniej tak mówił tata. Polowanie na smoki jest nielegalne, ale nikt nie stosuje się do tych zasad, z resztą nie ma nikogo by stać na straży tego prawa. Ludzie z ministerstw magii maja ważniejsze zadania niż pilnowanie ginących gatunków.   
\- Skoro ktoś go zabił to dlaczego tak po prostu go zostawił?  
\- Może coś go wystraszyło, albo szukał wrażeń. Musieliśmy szybko stamtąd odejść, gdyby ktoś nas przyłapał mielibyśmy poważne kłopoty.   
Zasłuchana w opowieść Gilla, nawet nie zauważyłam gdy na dworze zapadł zmrok. Kochałam słuchać jego opowiadań, czasami zazdrościłam mu wielu podróży, tego co widział i przeżył, potrafiłam słuchać go godzinami. Jego głos był hipnotyzujący, wystarczyło zamknąć oczy, a wszystko co mówił stawało przed oczami wyobraźni i zdawało się być prawdą. On po prostu miał dar. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na przyjaciela, nic już nie mówił tylko patrzył na mnie i lekko się uśmiechał. Od razu zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. W pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok, oświetlany tylko przez małą lampkę stojącą obok. Byłam szczęściarą mając takiego przyjaciela, czasem zdawało mi się, że na niego nie zasługuję. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem, podobnym do mojego ojca, może dlatego kochałam go tak bardzo.   
\- Czemu się tak rozmarzyłaś?- zapytał cicho Gill.  
\- Bardzo spodobała mi się twoja opowieść- odpowiedziałam po chwili, na co Gill uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując tym swoją dumę.   
\- Cieszę się…- zaczął, lecz przerwało mu głośne ziewnięcie.   
\- Lepiej chodźmy już spać, musimy być w formie, żeby jutro dopingować Harrego.  
\- Racja- powiedział Gill i wstał z miejsca, po chwili zrobiłam to samo. Staliśmy bardzo blisko siebie, Gill lekko musnął moją rękę własną. Było to oczywiście niechcący, ale właśnie w tym momencie do pokoju weszła Angelina. Na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech i głośno odchrząknęła, pomimo że dobrze ją widziałam i patrzyłam w jej stronę.   
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam przeszkadzać- powiedziała uśmiechając się głupkowato.   
\- W czym?- zapytał Gill pocierając pięścią jedno oko, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi. Nie znał Angeliny tak dobrze jak ja i nie podejrzewał co chodzi jej po głowie.   
\- Dobranoc Gill- powiedziałam i dotknęłam ramienia przyjaciela, co nie uszło uwadze Angeliny.   
\- Dobranoc- odpowiedział zaspany Gill i sam zwrócił się w stronę swojego pokoju.   
Weszłam do dormitorium, było puste. Z otwartego na oścież okna wlatywało do środka chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Kto był na tyle mądry by je otworzyć w taką pogodę? Podeszłam do okna. Wystawiłam lekko głowę i spojrzałam w dół. Pokoje Gryffindoru znajdowały się w jednej z wysokich wież Hogwartu, było strasznie wysoko. Wiatr mocno targał moimi włosami. Nagle coś jakby mnie zamroczyło, kompletnie przestałam myśleć. Wychyliłam głowę jeszcze bardziej, a zimny wicher wypełnił moją głowę. Spojrzałam w bok i coś przykuło moją uwagę. Na ścianie, obok okna widniał dokładnie taki sam znak jak na skrzydle Fenebrisa i na szafce. Jakby ktoś namalował go tam białą farbą. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wyciągnęłam dłoń by móc go dotknąć, klęknęłam na parapecie i trzymając się framugi okna wychyliłam mocno do przodu. Czym bardziej zbliżałam do niego dłoń, tym głośniej słyszałam głos należący do mężczyzny. Coś krzyczał. Nagle coś mocno uderzyło w moją głowę, to ptak, przeciągnął szponami po mojej twarzy. Krzyknęłam z bólu i puściłam się framugi okna. Wiatr mocno mną zachwiał i poczułam, że lecę prosto w przepaść za oknem. W ostatniej chwili chwyciłam mocno obiema rękami krawędź parapetu.   
\- Alice!- usłyszałam krzyk, poczułam że ktoś łapie mnie za ręce i wciąga do środka. Upadłam z łoskotem na podłogę, przygniatając kogoś i wbijając mu łokieć prosto w żebra.   
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!- jakiś damski głos krzyczał na mnie, ale nie mogłam się na nim skupić. Ktoś inny obok mnie głośno jęknął i zaczął się podnosić.   
\- Co się stało? Co ty masz na twarzy?  
\- Dlaczego byłaś za oknem?  
Dotknęłam twarzy i spojrzałam na palce, były brudne z granatowej mazi przypominającej krew. Ale dlaczego miała taki kolor? Ból był ogromny,czułam jakbym miała porozrywana całą skórę na twarzy. Zrobiło mi się słabo, zaczęłam głośno oddychać i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu.   
\- Słabo ci? Penny przynieś wody.   
Angelina, to ona mi pomogła. Miałam ochotę rzucić się na nią, wyściskać i przeprosić za wszystko co kiedykolwiek o niej pomyślałam.   
\- Dziękuje ci…- mój głos był słaby.   
\- Alice Lupin! Co ty do cholery robiłaś za tym oknem?  
\- Chciałam je zamknąć i za bardzo się wychyliłam, przy okazji musiałam przejechać twarzą po krawędzi parapetu- czułam w ustach smak krwi.   
Angelina patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Przepraszam cię Alice, ale są tylko dwie opcje, albo jesteś bardzo głupia albo kłamiesz.   
\- Chyba to pierwsze- powiedziałam. Do pokoju wpadła roztrzęsiona Penny, trzymając w ręce szklankę wody. Po twarzy spływały jej łzy, a oczy miała zapuchnięte i czerwone.   
\- Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała troskliwie.  
\- Nic? Spójrz na jej twarz- powiedziała Angelina.  
\- Jest aż tak źle?- spytałam   
\- Dobrze nie jest, idź do łazienki.  
Dziewczyny pomogły mi wstać. Angelina złapała się za bok i skrzywiła się z bólu.  
\- Chyba złamałaś mi żebro.  
\- Przepraszam cię- powiedziała szczerze i ruszyłam w stronę łazienki. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie było tak źle jak myślałam. Rana nie była aż tak duża, jednak to nie ona mnie martwiła. Przebiegała wzdłuż twarzy, od połowy nosa, przez kącik ust, aż do brody. Była dosyć głęboka, nadawała się do zszycia. Wypływała z niej ciecz w granatowym kolorze, tak moja krew miała granatowy kolor. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, widziałam że krew może być czerwona, czarna, ale żeby granatowa? Wzięłam do ręki papier i zaczęłam ją zmywać. Jeżeli będę chciała, żeby pani Pomfrey zaszyła mi ranę, nie może zobaczyć krwi na mojej twarzy. Robiłam co mogłam, ale rana nie przestawała krwawić. Wyszłam z łazienki i zobaczyłam siedzące na łóżku koleżanki.  
\- Umiecie zszywać rany? 

…

Angelina i Penny obiecały że nie będą rozpowiadać o tym co się stało. Z resztą ich szwy były na tyle profesjonalnie, że nie wyglądały na robione przez osoby nie mające nic wspólnego z medycyną. Gill wpadł w panikę gdy zobaczył moją twarz następnego dnia. Musiałam wszystko dokładnie i po kolei mu wytłumaczyć. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nigdy więcej nie będziemy przed sobą nic ukrywać, zwłaszcza, że sprawa zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej podejrzana. oficjalna wersja dla wszystkich innych była taka że przecięłam sobie twarz ćwicząc jedno z zaklęć. Fenebris nie wrócił na noc, bardzo się o niego bałam, a jednocześnie liczyłam się z tym, że może odlecieć na zawsze, w końcu to dziki ptak. Razem z Gillem, tuż po pierwszym zadaniu mieliśmy zając się tajemnym znakiem. Szłam szybkim krokiem po korytarzu.   
\- Cześć Alice- usłyszałam cichy głos. To Alan, stał z boku, podpierając jedna z ciężkich, masywnych kolumn.   
\- Cześć, co tu robisz? Nie szykujesz się do pierwszego zadania?   
\- Właśnie się szykuję. Musiałem odpocząć od całego zgiełku, wszyscy mi gratulują, wiwatują, mówią jak to będzie kiedy już wygram, a ja już niczego nie jestem pewien.   
\- A gdzie siła autosugestii?  
\- Czasami nie działa. Co ci się stało?  
\- Wypadek przy nauce zaklęć, nic poważnego. Dasz sobie radę, wierzę w ciebie, może nie siłą autosugestii, ale własnymi umiejętnościami na pewno- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego, na co on odwzajemnił uśmiech i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Poczułam się dziwnie, Gill wiele razy patrzył na mnie w podobny sposób, ale nigdy nie czułam takiego zmieszania.  
\- Pójdę już, muszę poszukać Harrego i życzyć mu powodzenia.  
\- No tak, racja- powiedział szybko Alan, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia.   
\- Do zobaczenia po zadaniu- powiedziałam odchodząc w przeciwnym kierunku,by za chwilę zniknąć w pustych szkolnych korytarzach. 

…  
REMUS LUPIN

Nie wierzę, że zgodziłem się by Syriusz zamieszkał w moim domu. Teraz, gdy wrzawa wokół jego osoby ucichła, mógł spokojnie wynieść się ze swojej nory w jednym z lasów i żyć jak cywilizowany człowiek. No, można tak powiedzieć, Syriusz nigdy nie zachowywał się do końca cywilizowanie. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam był nieznośny, z czasem jego charakterek trochę się utemperował, jednak nadal miewał odchyły i różne głupkowate pomysły. Jednym z nich było pojawienie się w kominku w Hogwarcie, w miejscu gdzie każdy na niego czyha oraz ma za mordercę i degenerata. Ten człowiek był nieodpowiedzialny i niepoważny, czego nie omieszkałem pominąć w półgodzinnym kazaniu zaraz po tym jak to się stało. Wiadomość o tym, że Harry został wybrany przez czarę ognia była dla nas obu ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Ktoś w szkole nie życzył mu dobrze, a my nie mieliśmy pojęcia kto to może być, ani jaki ma ku temu powód. Czytałem właśnie Proroka przerzucając kartki ostentacyjnie głośno, by siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Syriusz mógł to dokładnie usłyszeć.  
\- Dobrze! Wiem, ze jesteś zły, ale mógłbyś przestać dąsać się jak mała dziewczynka.   
\- O co ci chodzi? Czytam gazetę.  
\- Czy ta gazeta zrobiła ci coś złego, ze tak ją traktujesz?  
\- A czy ja ci zrobiłem coś złego, ze narażasz siebie i mnie? Gdyby cię wykryli a ślad doprowadził ich do mnie obaj trafilibyśmy do Azkabanu.   
\- Tłumaczyłeś mi to przez dwie godziny, daruj sobie. Wiesz, że musiałem z nim porozmawiać.  
Odłożyłem gazetę na stół i głośno westchnąłem.   
\- Wiem, że się martwisz, ja też, ale jeżeli dasz się złapać to nie pomożesz mu z więzienia.  
\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek dałem się złapać?- zapytał Syriusz, a jego mina zaraz potem była bezcenna.   
\- Te 13 lat w Azkabanie to tylko w odwiedziny?  
\- Dobrze, mój błąd. Lepiej zastanówmy się co robić.  
\- Kiedy ty bezmyślnie narażałeś wszystkich dookoła, ja skontaktowałem się z Dumbledorem. Mówił, ze do Hogwartu przybył Igor Karkarow, to były smierciożerca…  
\- Doskonale wiem kto to jest.  
\- Świetnie. Więc pewnie wiesz, że śmierciożercą nie można tak po prostu przestać być. To piętno zostaje na całe życie. Nie wiem, Karkarow wprawdzie nie ma żadnych powodów by nienawidzić Harrego…  
\- Poza tym, że służył czarnemu panu, może chce go pomścić. A może gorzej…  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że on może wrócić?  
\- Nie wiem Remusie, musimy być czujni. Wszystko jest możliwe. Myślałem o tym, by udać się na mroczniejsze dzielnice Pokątnej, tam znajduje się bar, dawne miejsce spotkań śmierciożerców. Teraz oficjalnie żaden z nich nie ma tam wstępu, ale pewien człowiek, nie wiem czy go znasz, nazywa się Patric Swan, był kiedyś szpiegiem w ich oddziałach. Nadal tam działa, jeżeli śmierciożercy coś knują, na pewno będzie coś wiedział. Oni mu ufają, jeżeli mamy się czegoś dowiedzieć to tylko u niego- zakończył zdecydowanie Syriusz. Nie byłem przekonany co do tego pomysłu. Brzmiał całkiem rozsądnie, ale wycieczka na Pokątną, właśnie teraz, wydawała mi się złym rozwiązaniem. Spojrzałem w oczy przyjaciela. Jak zawsze w gorącej wodzie kąpany.  
\- Może pójdę tam sam, tak będzie bezpieczniej.  
\- Sam na ulicy pełnej czarnoksiężników? To rzeczywiście brzmi bardziej bezpiecznie- powiedział sarkastycznie Syriusz.  
\- A jeżeli ktoś cię rozpozna?  
\- Użyję eliksiru wielosokowego, nikt nawet nie zwróci na mnie uwagi.   
Nadal miałem wątpliwości, ale chodziło o dobro Harrego.   
\- No dobra- powiedziałem, a ręce Syriusza wystrzeliły w górę w triumfalnym geście, na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Właśnie takiego chciałem go widzieć już zawsze, takiego pamiętam go od najmłodszych lat i chciałbym by już zawsze taki pozostał.  
Pierwsze zadanie zakończyło się dla wszystkich pomyślnie. Byłam niezwykle dumna zarówno z Harrego jak i z Alana. Obaj poradzili sobie znakomicie, chociaż Harry z trochę większymi problemami. Chciałam pogratulować Alanowi, ale wielkie tłumy uczniów nie pozwoliły mi się do niego przedostać, więc odpuściłam. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru zorganizowano prawdziwą balangę na cześć Harrego. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni jego wyczynem, choć jeszcze tego samego dnia przed rozpoczęciem zadania każdy szeptał za jego plecami. Bliźniacy wzięli go na ramiona, a zebrane naokoło tłumy wiwatowali na jego cześć. Zdobyte przez Harrego złote jajo, zawierające wskazówkę do następnego zadania, lśniło w ramionach bohatera.   
\- Czy mam je otworzyć?- zadał pytanie Harry.  
\- Taak!- krzyczeli zebrani uczniowie, lecz po chwili wszyscy gorzko tego żałowaliśmy. Pisk wydobywający się z wnętrza jaja był nie do wytrzymania. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego tak się stało. Czy coś było z nim nie tak, czy może była to zagadka do rozwiązania. Impreza skończyła się szybko i wszyscy ruszyliśmy na kolację do wielkiej sali. Nie tylko my świętowaliśmy wygrana naszych reprezentantów, wszyscy byli w szampańskich nastrojach.   
Już następnego dnia odbyło się spotkanie z profesor Mcgonaghall. Uczyła nas tańczyć, gdyż wielkimi krokami zbliżał się bal bożonarodzeniowy. Wszyscy na około skupiali się na tym kogo zaprosić na bal, w co się ubrać, jaką zrobić fryzurę, jednak mnie i Gilla ominęło całe to szaleństwo. Zajęci sprawą znaku widzianego przeze mnie, przesiadywaliśmy czytając książki z runami, by odnaleźć jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Wysyłając list do ojca przerysowałam symbol, być może on będzie skądś go kojarzył. 

ALICE   
Lekcja z profesorem Snapem odbywała się w głównej sali i wyjątkowo uczestniczyli w niej wszyscy uczniowie. Siedziałam obok Angeliny i Gilla, a znajdujący się naprzeciwko nas bliźniacy co chwilę szeptali coś w stronę Harrego i Rona.   
\- A wy z kim idziecie? -zapytał bliźniaków Ron.  
Fred zwinął w kulkę kartkę papieru i rzucił w ramię Angeliny. Przez chwilę zamarłam i poczułam jak serce zaczyna mi mocno walić. Dlaczego?  
\- Czy chciałbyś pójść na bal, ze mną?- pytał Fred wskazując na siebie kciukami.   
Zachwycona Angelina podparła ręką podbródek i posłała chłopakowi piękny uśmiech.   
\- Na ten bal? Jasne- odpowiedziała i odwróciła się w moją stronę. Szybko dopisałam ostatnie zdanie w swojej pracy i postawiam kropkę robiąc przy tym dziurę w pergaminie. Natychmiast wstałam z miejsca i poszłam oddać pracę profesorowi. Nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwioną minę Hermiony podeszłam do stołu i zebrałam swoje rzeczy.  
\- Poczekasz na mnie?-zapytał Gill.  
\- Nie mam czasu- odpowiedziałam krótko i czym prędzej wyszłam z wielkiej sali. Nawet nie zauważyłam, a znalazłam się na błoniach, a następnie obok jeziora. Czemu byłam taka zła? Przecież już od dawna wiedziałam, że Angelina kocha się w Fredzie. Dlaczego akurat teraz to wszystko we mnie wybuchło? Rzuciłam torbę na ziemię i podniosłam spod nóg duży kamień. Po chwili cisnęłam nim z całej siły w odmęty ciemnej wody. Kamień z głośnym pluskiem wylądował kawałek dalej, a ja podniosłam następny kamień i następny i następny.   
\- Nie chciałbym być na miejscu osoby, która tak cię zdenerwowała- głos zza moich pleców miał lekko drwiący dźwięk.   
\- Za chwilę będziesz na jej miejscu- odpowiedziałam i podniosłam kolejny kamień.   
Alan podszedł bliżej i stanął obok mnie trzymając ręce w kieszeniach spodni. Wiatr rozwiewał jego kasztanowe włosy. Zrezygnowana wypuściłam kamień z rąk i usiadłam na twardym podłożu. Chłopak poszedł w moje ślady.   
\- Chyba nie ma sensu pytać co się stało, coś mi się wydaję, że i tak nie dostanę odpowiedzi.   
\- Przepraszam, że byłam niemiła. Nawet ci nie pogratulowałam pierwszego zadania. Byłeś naprawdę dobry.   
\- Dzięki, chociaż niewiele z tego pamiętam. Zupełnie wyłączyłem myślenie i pozwoliłem, żeby instynkt samozachowawczy wziął nade mną górę- powiedział wesoło Alan. Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy, dokładnie taki sam jak Gilla.  
\- Wiesz już jak rozwikłać zagadkę jaja?  
\- Jeszcze do tego nie doszedłem. Jakkolwiek próbowałem otworzyć jajo, zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Ale uda mi się coś wymyślić, w końcu to nie może być bardzo skomplikowane.   
\- Masz rację- starałam się okazać mu dobry humor i wsparcie, ale ciężko mi to wychodziło.   
\- Wiesz, mam pytanie, już wcześniej chciałem cię o to zapytać.  
\- Pytaj.  
\- Nie chciałabyś może wybrać się ze mną na bal bożonarodzeniowy?- tego się nie spodziewałam. Chyba zrobiłam strasznie głupią minę bo Alan zaczął głośno się śmiać.  
\- Co cię tak śmieszy?- zapytałam.  
\- Powinienem dać ci teraz lustro. Wyglądasz jakbym zapytał cię dlaczego kosmici lubią masło orzechowe- zaśmiałam się razem z nim.  
\- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś.  
\- No właśnie takie odniosłem wrażenie. To jak?- szybko przeanalizowałam wszystkie za i przeciw.  
\- Myślę, że to bardzo dobry pomysł żebyśmy poszli razem, zgadzam się- odparłam po chwili. Na twarzy Alana można było dostrzec ulgę, a następnie radość. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy razem rozmyślając nad tym jak poznać wskazówkę umieszczoną w jaju. Wtedy spojrzałam na taflę wody u moich stóp i wpadłam na pewien pomysł…

…

REMUS

Szliśmy szybkim krokiem po ulicy Pokątnej, ja w swojej normalnej postaci, zaś Syriusz wyglądał teraz jak podstarzały urzędnik z jednego z mugolskich banków. Użyliśmy włosów mugola by mieć pewność, że nikt go nie rozpozna. Postanowiliśmy złożyć wizytę niejakiemu Patrickowi Swan. Dawno temu uczestniczył on w wielu spotkaniach śmierciożerców odbywających się w barze, którego był właścicielem. Wiele z tych informacji zostało przekazane zakonowi, aurorom, oraz wielu innym podejrzanych czarnoksiężnikom. Można powiedzieć, że Patric był dobrym źródłem informacji, choć powszechnie wiadomym było, że po prostu lubi plotkować. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego śmierciożercy mu ufają, być może byli na tyle nieostrożni lub po prostu głupi. W każdym razie Patric jako podwójny agent sprawował się świetnie. Tak, podwójny. Za uzyskane informacje zawsze trzeba było odpłacić inną informacją. Może wszyscy byliśmy głupi ufając mu, jednak czasami trzeba było poświęcić jedną ze swoich tajemnic by uzyskać inną. Prawo czystego handlu, tak o tym mówił sam Patric.   
\- Strasznie się zamyśliłeś przyjacielu- powiedział Syriusz. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i przez kilka dobrych sekund nie mogłem dostrzec źródła głosu. Niewątpliwie należał do Syriusza, ale skąd dobiegał? No tak, ten mile wyglądający, pulchny staruszek to teraz mój Syriusz.   
\- Myślałeś o tym co powiemy Patrickowi w zamian za informacje o śmierciożercach?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiemy czy on powie nam cokolwiek pożytecznego.  
\- A jeżeli tak?   
\- Coś wymyślę, informacji o zakonie nam nie brakuje.  
\- Chcesz mu wyjawić jakąś tajemnicę zakonu? Chyba postradałeś zmysły.  
\- Czepiasz się szczegółów Remusie, wymyślę coś.  
Kobieta o bujnych blond włosach i pięknej twarzy zagrodziła moją drogę. Wszedłbym prosto w nią gdyby Syriusz nie złapał mnie za łokieć i pociągnął w przeciwnym kierunku.   
\- Witaj Remusie!- zawołała radośnie.  
\- Berta. Cześć, dawno cie nie widziałem- powiedziałem zmieszany.  
\- Wyjechałam do matki na parę tygodni, ostatnio źle się czuła.  
\- O, ale już wszystko w porządku mam nadzieję?  
\- Tak, wystarczyło jej trochę porządnego odpoczynku, wiesz jak lubi się przepracowywać.  
\- No tak…- poczułem, że ktoś łapie mnie za kurtkę i lekko ciągnie.   
\- A, to mój przyjaciel, Jeremy. Przyjechał w odwiedziny do rodziny i spotkaliśmy się przy okazji.   
\- Witaj Jeremy!- zaświergotała wesoło Berta i podała Syriuszowi delikatną, zadbaną dłoń.   
\- Witam- odpowiedział Syriusz lekko pogrubionym głosem i pocałował jej rękę. Ledwo powstrzymywałem śmiech słysząc udawany głos przyjaciela.   
\- Wiesz Berto, może wpadniesz do mnie kiedyś, teraz naprawdę się spieszymy, przepraszam.   
\- Ależ oczywiście, nie zatrzymuję was. Wpadnę w święta, spotkam się od razu z Alice.  
\- Będzie nam bardzo miło, do zobaczenia.  
\- Do widzenia- powiedział Berta i ruszyła dalej w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.  
Gdy była już dosyć daleko i my ruszyliśmy dalej.  
\- Nie mówiłeś, że masz takie ładne sąsiadki Remusie- powiedział wesoło Syriusz.  
\- Nie mówiłeś, że umiesz mówić takim pięknym barytonem- odpowiedziałem i zaśmiałem się głośno.   
\- Bardzo śmieszne, chodź, skręcamy w tą uliczkę.  
Weszliśmy w jeden z ciemnych zakątków. Ścieżki były tam tak ciasne, że Syriusz ledwo mieścił się tam w swoim nowym ciele. Zrobiło się cicho i chłodno, gdyż nie docierały tam żadne promienie słoneczne. Minęliśmy kilkoro podejrzanych typów, którzy patrzyli na nas z obrzydzeniem, chyba wyglądaliśmy zbyt porządnie jak na ich standardy.   
\- To tutaj- poinformował mnie przyjaciel, wskazując na jeden z budynków, niczym nie różniący się od pozostałych, właściwie to zlewał się z nimi w jedną całość. W środku panował prawie zupełny mrok i śmierdziało stęchlizną i starym piwem. Usiedliśmy przy barze. Dwie postacie siedziały w rogu pomieszczania i w ciszy popijały piwo z brudnych kufli. Przez prawie dziesięć minut nie stało się absolutnie nic, bałem się, że eliksir może przestać działać zanim zdążymy się stąd wydostać. Syriusz najwyraźniej dostrzegł moje zdenerwowanie, gdyż pocieszająco dotknął mojej dłoni. Nagle z zaplecza dało się usłyszeć głośne krzyki. Mocny, męski głos rozbrzmiewał w całym pomieszczeniu.   
\- Mówiłem, że beczki z piwem mają stać w cieniu!! czy nie tak mówiłem!? Jak zwykle nikt mnie nie słucha! Czy o wszystkim muszę myśleć sam?!!  
po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadła wielka chmura dymu, który drapał moje gardło. Młoda, może siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna wbiegła do środka i zachłannie zaczęła pucować brudne kufle, jeszcze brudniejszą ścierką. Za nią w drzwiach pojawił się starszy mężczyzna, był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, siwa kozia bródka i włosy wystające spod czapki zdradzały jego wiek, ale oprócz tego nic innego. Wigoru i siły na pewno mu nie brakowało. Rozejrzał się po barze i już miał powiedzieć coś do dziewczyny, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nas. Lekko się uśmiechnął i powoli podszedł w naszą stronę. Stanął po drugiej stronie i pochylił się ku nam.   
\- Remusie, ile to już czasu minęło odkąd ostatni raz byłeś u mnie. I przyprowadziłeś przyjaciela.   
\- Raczej to ja przyprowadziłem jego- powiedział Syriusz.  
\- Na brodę Merlina, znam ten głos- powiedział cicho i nachylił się bardziej ku nam.  
\- Czego tu szukacie? Jeszcze sprowadzicie tu dementorów lub aurorów, nie wiem co gorsze.   
\- Szukamy informacji.  
\- Domyślam się. Ale w jakiej sprawie? Smierciożerców nie było tu od wielu miesięcy.   
\- Wiesz coś o Igorze Karkarow?- zapytałem.  
\- Bywał tu dawno temu, słyszałem że został duchowym ojcem w jakiejś bułgarskiej szkole magii czy w innym badziewiu.  
\- Czyli nie było go tu w ostatnim czasie? Nikt o nim nie mówił?   
\- Nie przypominam sobie.  
\- A o turnieju trójmagicznym?- Patric prychnął z pogardą, lecz widać było, że coś wie. Zaczął nerwowo skubać siwą bródkę, to zawsze go zdradzało.  
\- Ten dziecinny turniej szkolny? Myślicie, że śmierciożercy nie mają ważniejszych tematów?   
\- To bardzo ważne, jeżeli cokolwiek słyszałeś powiedz, odpłacimy się- powiedział Syriusz unosząc brwi wysoko do góry. Patric spojrzał na niego zainteresowany i lekko przymrużył oczy.  
\- Ale pamiętajcie to bardzo poufna informacja, nikomu ani słowa od kogo ją macie- zawsze to mówił, chociaż sprawa mogłaby być błaha i tak zawsze nas ostrzegał.   
\- Była tu kiedyś pewna kobieta, koło 25 lat, ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Przyszła z drugą kobietą, trochę starszą, nic nie zamawiały tylko obserwowały ludzi i rozmawiały. Nie słyszałem wiele, ale na pewno wspominały o turnieju. Gdy wychodziły pytały się gdzie znajduje się stary cmentarz, gdzie mogą znaleźć członków rodziny Riddle, myślałem że to jakieś fanatyczki, które chcą oddać hołd rodzinie sami wiecie kogo, ale kto wie? Na waszym miejscu sprawdził bym ten cmentarz, to może być jakiś trop.   
\- A te kobiety, wiesz kim były?  
\- Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałem, ale miały mroczne znaki więc na pewno były śmierciożercami. Znam tylko imię jednej z nich, nic więcej.   
\- No dobrze i tak wiele nam pomogłeś. Dziękujemy ci.  
\- Nic mi nie przyjdzie z waszego dziękuje. Czekam na zapłatę.   
\- Remusie, poczekaj na zewnątrz, zaraz wrócę.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zaufaj mi- powiedział stanowczo Syriusz.   
\- Mam nadzieje że ta informacja będzie warta mojego cennego czasu- powiedział Patric i zaczął przestawiać kufle.   
\- Dobrze, poczekam na ciebie, spiesz się, eliksir wielosokowy nie wytrzyma już zbyt długo. A i jeszcze jedno, jak miała na imię ta dziewczyna?  
\- z tego co pamiętam to chyba… Jane. Tak, to Jane.

Czekałem na Syriusza dobre pięć minut. Zacząłem się już niecierpliwić i miałem wejść do środka gdy drzwi otworzyły się tuż przed moim nosem.   
\- No nareszcie, ile można, opowiadałeś mu całą epopeję czy…- zacząłem, ale wmurowało mnie w ziemię. Przede mną stał Syriusz. Prawdziwy Syriusz z krwi i kości, eliksir wielosokowy przestał działać. Złapałem przyjaciela za rękę.  
\- Szybko, musimy się stąd teleportować…  
\- Expeliarmus!- ktoś krzyknął, a różdżka wyleciała z mojej dłoni i odleciała w niewiadomym mi kierunku.   
\- Drętwota!- kolejne zaklęcie już leciało w moją stronę ale tarcza wyczarowana przez Syriusza odbiła zaklęcie.  
Po chwili w naszą stronę leciała już piekielna pożoga wyczarowana przez jednego z przechodniów. Ludzie na Przekątnej nie cackali się z zaklęciami, nawet na zatłoczonej ulicy. Poczułem, że Syriusz ciągnie mnie za sobą. Biegliśmy ile tylko sił w nogach przez wąskie uliczki, co chwile o coś się potykając. Ogień prawie dotknął mojego ramienia, sam jego żar lekko przypalił moją skórę. Rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło, ludzie naokoło wrzeszczeli i rzucali w siebie zaklęciami. Ramię piekło mnie niewyobrażalnym bólem, promieniującym na całe ciało. Utworzona przez Syriusza ściana wody zatrzymała ogień, po czym skryliśmy się w jednej z ciasnych zakamarków. Było tam tak mało miejsca, że ciało Syriusza całkowicie przylegało do mojego.  
\- Jak twoje ramię?- zapytał przyjaciel.   
\- Przeżyję- odpowiedziałem krótko.   
\- Musimy się teraz teleportować.  
\- Oszalałeś! Tam została moja różdżka- szepnąłem rozgorączkowany.   
\- Musisz tu poczekać, zaraz ją znajdę i wrócę.   
\- Nie pójdziesz sam…  
\- Wybacz, ale do niczego mi się teraz nie przydasz. Dam sobie radę.  
\- No dobrze…- nim zdążyłem coś jeszcze powiedzieć już go nie było. Spojrzałem na skórę na ramieniu, była czerwona i powstały na niej małe pęcherzyki. Oparłem się plecami o zimną ścianę. Krzyki przycichły, ale niektórzy jeszcze głośno rozmawiali o niedawno widzianym Syriuszu Blacku. Ktoś się zbliżał, ale to nie człowiek, słyszałem głośne sapanie. Po chwili do zakamarku wbiegł duży, czarny pies, trzymając w pysku moją różdżkę. Uśmiechnąłem się i pogłaskałem go po głowie, następnie złapałem za łapę i teleportowałem nas z powrotem do domu.

…

ALICE

\- Alice, musisz iść ze mną na ten bal- powiedział Gill, wbiegając do pokoju wspólnego, wyglądał na złego.   
\- A dlaczego?  
\- Chciałem zaprosić jakąś dziewczynę, ale nie wiem którą. Myślałem o Enis, Lavender, nawet o Hermionie…  
\- Nawet?- zapytała siedząca w fotelu Hermiona. Gill mocno się zaczerwienił.  
\- Nooo… nawet ciebie, bo wiedziałem już że idziesz… z kimś innym- jąkał się Gill. Obrażona Hermiona zasłoniła głowę książką i zaczęła dale czytać.   
\- To może zaproś jakąś dziewczynę z B. są bardzo stylowe i z klasą. Na pewno żadna ci nie odmówi- powiedziałam.  
\- Tak myślisz? A nie możesz iść ze mną, no wiesz, jako przyjaciele?  
\- Gill, nawet nie wiesz jak chętnie bym z tobą poszła, ale… ktoś mnie już zaprosił- Gill podniósł wysoko brwi i otworzył szeroko oczy, nawet Hermiona podniosła głowę znad książki.  
\- Serio?? Kto?  
\- Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne?- zapytałam urażona.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak, kto chciałby z tobą iść?  
\- Słucham?!  
\- No wzorem kobiecości to ty nie jesteś.  
Podniosłam się gwałtownie z miejsca i rzuciłam czytaną wcześniej książkę na stolik, tak że stojąca na nim filiżanka przewróciła się rozlewając herbatę.  
\- Od kiedy to jesteś tak szczery, aż do bólu?!- krzyczałam na przyjaciela. Gill podniósł ręce w obronnym geście, już chyba nic nie mogło go dzisiaj bardziej pogrążyć.   
\- Ale za to masz wiele innych atutów…- zaczął Gill, ale od razu mu przerwałam.  
\- Wiesz co? Idź sobie z kim chcesz, cieszę się że nie muszę to być ja, leć szukać swoich wzorów kobiecości, życzę ci powodzenia!- po tych słowach pobiegłam czym prędzej do swojego pokoju. Byłam wściekła. Jak Gill mógł tak do mnie mówić?   
Nagle usłyszałam stukanie do okna. Podeszłam do niego, a moim oczom ukazał się siedzący na parapecie Fenebris. Stukał dziobem w szybę, był cały przemoczony i zziębnięty. Otworzyłam lekko okno i wpuściłam go do środka.   
\- Gdzieś ty był przez tyle dni?- zapytałam ptaka. Ten tylko pokiwał główką i kłapnął dziobem. Znowu urósł i to sporo. Był już wielkości jastrzębia, a nie było go tylko kilka dni. Coś przykuło moją uwagę, długie szpony Fenebrisa pokryte były zaschniętą, ciemną substancją. Zbliżyłam się by bardziej się przyjrzeć, może to tylko błoto? Nie byłam pewna ale wyglądało jak zaschnięta krew, tylko że dużo ciemniejsza. Spojrzałam w oczy ptaka, czy to możliwe, że to on mnie zaatakował? Podeszłam do półki i podniosłam doniczkę z polipsem. Odsłoniłam wyryty symbol. Fenebris od razu podleciał i usiadł obok. Dotknęłam lekko znaku i przejechałam palcem po jego krawędziach. Spojrzałam w oczy ptaka, były jak dwie czarne głębie, które pochłonęły mnie całkowicie.   
\- Pokaż mi- powiedziałam do ptaka.  
Ostre światło oślepiło mnie na moment, a następnie nastała całkowita ciemność. Moje oczy powoli zaczęły się przyzwyczajać. Czułam że siedzę na czymś twardym. Naokoło mnie nie było kompletnie nic, tylko daleka, zimna, ciemna przestrzeń. Naprzeciwko mnie coś stało. Wytężyłam wzrok, by dokładniej się przyjrzeć. Było to czarne krzesło, bogato zdobione przeróżnymi wycięciami, kwiatowymi ornamentami i fantazyjnie wyrzeźbionym oparciem. Było piękne i eleganckie. Ja siedziałam na dokładnie takim samym, tylko białym. Czułam przenikający do szpiku kości chłód, jakby przestrzeń wokół mnie była nieskończenie wielka. Nagle coś się poruszyło, na oparciu krzesła, stojącego naprzeciwko mnie usiadł Fenebris. Otworzyłam usta by coś do niego powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z ich żaden dźwięk. Byłam zupełnie niema, nic nie słyszałam, ani nie mogłam nic powiedzieć. Zamknęłam oczy i zacisnęłam mocno powieki, a kiedy je otworzyłam byłam już znowu w moim pokoju. Zza ściany słychać było głośny śmiech uczniów, którzy wrócili z kolacji i spędzali razem czas w pokoju wspólnym.   
\- Co to było?- zwróciłam się w stronę Fenebrisa, tak jakby miał odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Ptak tylko cicho zaskrzeczał. Usiadłam na łóżku i złapałam się za głowę. Co to mogło być? Co znowu się ze mną dzieje? Nigdy nie chciałabym przechodzić przez to co na pierwszym roku, ale w głębi czułam, że te sprawy mogą być ze sobą powiązane.


	10. Chapter 10

GILL  
Co ja najlepszego narobiłem? Jak mogłem być dla niej tak niemiły? Co we mnie wstąpiło?  
\- Hermiono, mogłabyś iść do pokoju Alice i przyprowadzić ją tutaj? Chciałbym ją przeprosić.   
\- Zasłużyłeś sobie, to było bardzo niemiłe i niestosowne. Nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewała.   
\- Sam nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć- usiadłem w fotelu naprzeciwko Hermiony- Nie mam pojęcia czemu się tak przejmuję, przecież to tylko głupi bal. Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak? Może zachowuję się tak bo już dawno nie grałem w quiddicha. Kiedy trochę polatam na miotle wywieje mi z głowy te głupoty, które mi się tam kłębią. Mama zawsze mi powtarzała żeby zbyt wiele nad czymś nie myślał, bo czym dłużej się zastanawiasz, tym więcej pojawia się wątpliwości, alternatywnych rozwiązań i tym samym człowiek się bardziej nakręca i opowiada takie rzeczy jak ja przed chwilą. Zapamiętać, słuchać mądrych rad matki.   
\- Skoro i tak obojętne ci jest to z kim pójdziesz, to zaproś pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę. Nie pierwszy to i nie ostatni bal, jeszcze znajdziesz swoją drugą połówkę- powiedziała Hermiona i lekko się uśmiechnęła, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. Wiedziałem, że ktoś ją zaprosił, ale miała to być dla nas wielka niespodzianka. Ron twierdził, że to Krzywołap, ostatnio był bardzo złośliwy w stosunku do Hermiony. Bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Zastanawiałem się kto mógł zaprosić Alice, może Harry lub George. Musiał to być ktoś naprawdę ważny skoro odmówiła mi. Że też nie powiedziała mi wcześniej tak ważnej rzeczy. Byłem zawiedziony, ale i zaintrygowany. Po chwili przysiedli się do nas bliźniacy oraz Harry z Ronem i zapomniałem o całej sprawie. Jedno było pewne, muszę przeprosić Alice. 

…

ALICE

Bal miał odbyć się już jutro. Byłam tak przejęta ostatnią wizją, że kompletnie zapomniałam o całym świecie, w tym także o przygotowaniach. Gill wygłosił półgodzinną przemowę przeprosinową, pełną patetycznych słów i określeń, które słyszałam po raz pierwszy w życiu, także pod koniec siedziałam z otwartymi z szoku ustami. Ten chłopak naprawdę powinien zostać poetą. Po tak pięknym wyznaniu winy nie mogłam mu nie wybaczyć. Ściskaliśmy się i płakaliśmy jak małe dzieci, a nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie właściwie tylko półtora dnia. Harry nie mógł wytrzymać i śmiał się przy tym do rozpuku, a ostatnio wiecznie naburmuszony Ron ledwo powstrzymywał cichy chichot.   
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie masz jeszcze sukienki?!  
\- To… że nie mam jeszcze sukienki.  
\- Ty mnie kiedyś wykończysz kobieto. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ze bal jest jutro!?  
\- Wiem o tym Gill, ale miałam trochę ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, o których ty najwyraźniej nie pamiętasz.  
\- Alice, bal to rzecz święta. Idziemy na zakupy.   
\- Teraz?  
\- Uwierz mi, że to już ostatnia chwila.   
\- A nie mogłabym czegoś pożyczyć?  
\- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem, ubieraj się, idziemy do Hogsmede.   
Gill nie przyjmował odmowy, można to było przypisać jego charakterowi uparciucha, ale ja wiedziałam, że po prostu zawsze musiało być po jego myśli. Śnieg prószył z nieba, wielkie płatki opadały na nasze kurtki, a zimowy wiatr szczypał nosy i mroził je do czerwoności. Zimą szybko robiło się ciemno, dlatego już po piętnastej zaczął zapadać zmierzch. Nie wzięłam ze sobą rękawiczek, a pech chciał,że w mojej kurtce nie było kieszeni. Gill widząc jak desperacko próbuję ogrzać dłonie chuchając na nie, pokręcił z politowaniem głową, złapał mnie za rękę i wsadził razem ze swoją do kieszeni. Od razu poczułam przyjemne ciepło i głęboką wdzięczność dla przyjaciela.   
\- Zaraz zamienimy się miejscami i zagrzeję ci drugą rękę.   
\- Jesteś kochany, wiesz o tym?  
\- Nie mów rzeczy tak oczywistych- cicho zaśmiałam się pod nosem.  
\- To powiesz mi w końcu kto zaprosił cię na bal?- zapytał Gill. Świeży śnieg przyjemnie skrzypiał pod naszymi stopami.   
\- Tylko wtedy, kiedy ty powiesz mi kogo zaprosiłeś.   
\- Jedną dziewczynę z francuskiej szkoły, jest bardzo miła. Ma ładne, długie blond włosy- mówił Gill, ale jakby bez przekonania. Wiedziałam, że to nie jest tą z którą chciałby iść- Teraz twoja kolej.  
\- Alan … zaprosił mnie jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, a ja się zgodziłam, bo czemu nie? Jest fajny- najwyraźniej Gill usłyszał w moim głosem tę samą niepewność bo zrobił zmartwioną minę.  
\- Więc oboje idziemy z kimś kogo lubimy. To dobrze.  
\- To dobrze- powtórzyłam po nim jak echo.   
Weszliśmy już między budynki Hogsmede. Były uroczo przystrojone w świąteczne ozdoby i multum kolorowych lampek. Z praktycznie każdej witryny machał do nas jakiś mikołaj lub jego skrzaty.   
\- No dobrze, więc gdzie idziemy sokole?  
\- Hmm… może do sklepu madam Rossaline? Angelina zmusiła mnie żebym pomagał wybrać jej suknię. Musiałem przez dwie godziny doradzać jej, a i tak wybrała tę którą jej odradzałem. To było naprawdę miłe- powiedział ironicznie Gill.  
\- A mnie nie prosiła o pomoc.  
\- Powiedziała, że w kwestii ubrań wolałaby prosić o pomoc gnoma ogrodowego niż ciebie… za przeproszeniem.  
\- Kobieta wie co mówi- powiedziałam w zamyśleniu.  
\- Ale o ciebie jestem spokojny i wiem, że posłuchasz moich genialnych rad, tak więc chodźmy.   
Weszliśmy do sklepu madam Rossaline, trudno było go przeoczyć. Oprócz miodowego królestwa był jednym z największych sklepów w Hogsmede, a jego neonową nazwę było widać już z daleka. Od progu powitał nas duszący zapach mdłych, kwiatowych perfum. Sklep miał trzy piętra, a każde z nich było aż po brzegi wypełnione ubraniami, które fruwały po całym sklepie i same odkładały się na półki. Wnętrze oświetlały wielkie kryształowe lampy, a drobinki światła fruwały w powietrzu tworząc bajeczną poświatę. Ściany pokryte były różowymi tapetami w kwiatowe wzory. Całość prezentowała się niezwykle i baśniowo, jak ze snu. Przez całe pięć lat nauki w Hogwarcie nie odwiedziłam tego miejsca i teraz tego pożałowałam.   
\- Gill, mój kochany!!- zawołał ktoś radosnym, piskliwym głosikiem. Na górnym piętrze stanęła kobieta. Powiedzieć, że jej wygląd mnie zszokował to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Była dosyć niska i szczupła. Jej włosy miały kolor dojrzałych malin, twarzy nie było widać spod porządnej warstwy makijażu. Na powiekach lśnił fioletowy cień z brokatem a usta miały mocno pomarańczowy odcień. Jej strój tworzyła opinająca ciało szara garsonka i długa, rozkloszowana, zielona spódnica z gigantycznymi kokardami na jej końcu, nie wspominając już o błękitnych butach na najwyższym obcasie jaki w życiu widziałam. Nic nie pasowało do niczego, kobieta wyglądała jak dzieło Picassa, istna abstrakcja.   
\- Pani Rossaline!- zawołał zachwycony Gill. Ta kobieta miała ubrać mnie na bal? Byłam przerażona.   
\- Gill, kochanieńki, chyba nie przyszedłeś ze skargą na swoją szatę?- zaśmiała się perliście pani Rossalline.  
\- No oczywiście, że nie. Jestem nią zachwycony.   
\- Więc o co chodzi?  
\- Przyszedłem z przyjaciółką, nie ma jeszcze kreacji na bal- kobieta spojrzała na mnie i od razu zrzedła jej mina. Przez chwilę nic się nie odzywała, a ja nie przerywałam niezręcznej ciszy. Może nie wyglądałam dzisiaj zbyt korzystnie. Najstarsza kurtka jaką wyjęłam z szafy pamiętała czasy, do których nawet ja już nie sięgałam pamięcią, potargane przez mocny wiatr włosy i niewyregulowane brwi. Tak, nie imponowałam wyglądem, ale to nie oznaczyło, że mogła patrzeć na mnie jak na coś godnego pożałowania. Już otwierałam usta by coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy pani Rossaline uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i przyjacielsko objęła mnie ramieniem.   
\- Kochaniutka, kiedy z tobą skończę będziesz wyglądać jak królewna.  
\- Cieszę się- powiedziałam miło i pociągnęłam za sobą Gilla.   
Pół godziny później miałam serdecznie dosyć. Suknie rzeczywiście były piękne, ale przymierzanie tylu ubrań naraz było dla mnie morderczym maratonem bez końca.   
\- Wiem!- krzyknęła pani Rossaline, która sama wyglądała już na zmęczoną, nawet kilka niesfornych włosów wyszło z jej misternie upiętej różowej fryzury. Gill lekko przysypiał na ogromnym puchowym fotelu, dlatego zdjęłam z nogi buta i rzuciłam prosto w niego. Skoro ja mam tak cierpieć to i on jest do tego zmuszony. Po chwili pani Rossaline pojawiła się z delikatnym błękitnym materiałem w rękach.   
\- Ta na pewno będzie ci pasować, zwłaszcza do oczu, ma taki chłodny odcień, idealna!- zachwycała się.   
Przymierzyłam sukienkę i rzeczywiście była śliczna, świetnie pasowała do mojego typu urody.  
\- Co myślisz Gill?- zapytałam przyjaciela.  
\- Perfekcyjna, właśnie tego szukaliśmy- powiedział Gill. Sukienka miała błękitny kolor i była długa, bez ramiączek, z ładnym dekoltem. Do tego dobrałam pasujące buty i wszystko było gotowe. Sukienka była jedną z niewielu drogich rzeczy na które mogłam sobie pozwolić, ojcu i mi się nie przelewało, a wolałam nie naciągać go na dodatkowe koszty. I tak musiał co miesiąc kupować eliksir tojadowy, który nie należał do tanich. Pani Rossaline wyściskała nas przy wyjściu i żegnała grubo ponad piętnaście minut. Myślałam, że nie wypuści nas ze swojego cukierkowego królestwa, ale jednak się udało. Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno i jeszcze zimniej niż wcześniej, nie przeszkadzało to mi jednak ramie w ramię z Gillem wracać w wesołym nastroju do Hogwartu. 

…

PAM

Przesiadywaliśmy w małym pokoju nad jednym z barów w Hogsmede już dosyć długo, ponad dwa tygodnie. Dzisiaj przypadała moja warta. Sterczałam na mrozie od prawie dwóch godzin. Kochałam Leona jak własnego syna, ale był tak upartym człowiekiem, że czasem nie dało się z nim wytrzymać. Nie czułam własnych stóp i dłoni. Co chwilę wmawiałam sobie, że to ostatnie pięć minut, że zaraz wracam do środka, lecz naprawdę cierpliwie stałam i czekałam. Od ostatniego wypadku w Hogwarcie nie wracaliśmy tam więcej. Postanowiliśmy, a właściwie to Leon postanowił, że będziemy czekać aż zjawi się w Hogsmede. Od tego postanowienia minęły dokładnie dwa tygodnie i trzy dni. I nic się nie wydarzyło, oprócz tego, że właściciel baru zaczął co raz uważniej się nam przyglądać. Lecz Leon był cierpliwy, wiedziałam, że nie odpuści. Za dobrze go znałam. Wracając do chwili obecnej, stałam zziębnięta i przemoczona przy głównej ulicy. Tłumy dzieciaków przerzedziły się na tyle, że nie deptali mi po butach i mogłam odetchnąć pełną piersią, nie ściskana przez zgraję uczniów. Rozmowy przycichły, a większość sklepów była od jakiegoś czasu zamknięta. Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a ja nie tak wyobrażałam sobie ich spędzenie. Chciałabym by znów było tak jak kiedyś, ja, Leon i Jessie przy wigilijnym stole, razem z resztą rodziny. Ale było to niemożliwe i to pod wieloma względami. Najważniejsze były takie, że Jessie nie żył, a Leon zmienił się nie do poznania. Nie mogłam go za to winić, w końcu stracił ojca. Głośno wypuściłam powietrze z płuc i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Już miałam powrócić do swoich rozmyślań, gdy zobaczyłam chłopaka. To był ten chłopak, którego razem z Leonem spotkaliśmy w Hogwarcie, te same blond włosy i znamię obok lewego oka. Ktoś z nim szedł, to na pewno dziewczyna, zbliżyłam się trochę w ich stronę i ukrywając się za para przechodniów co raz bardziej zbliżałam się w ich kierunku. Przez chwilę światło lampek z wystawy oświetliło twarz dziewczyny. Poczułam, że zmroziło mi krew w żyłach, to ona. Była identyczna. Jedynym co różniło ją od Susan była spora blizna na policzku. Z wyjątkiem tego można było powiedzieć, że jest jej żywym klonem. Tysiące przeglądanym zdjęć młodej Susan pozwoliły mi na zapamiętanie jej wizerunku z najmniejszymi szczegółami. Para najwyraźniej nie zwracała na mnie uwagi i nawet nie podejrzewała, że ktoś za nimi idzie. Rozmawiali i śmiali się w najlepsze. Szłam za nimi, aż do czasu gdy budynki Hogsmede zupełnie się skończyły. Przed nami rozciągały się tylko puste białe pola i światła zamku w oddali. Oprócz naszej trójki nie było już nikogo. Właśnie wtedy zauważyłam, że chłopak zwrócił na mnie uwagę i szepnął coś do dziewczyny. Ta lekko obejrzała się w moja stronę, a ja nie spuszczałam z niej wzroku. Blond włosy chłopak zatrzymał się i odwrócił w moją stronę.   
\- Przepraszam, czy możemy pani w czymś pomóc?- początkowo się zdziwiłam, ale po chwili zrozumiałam swój błąd, no tak, zaklęcie obliviate. Dziewczyna również odwróciła się do mnie, w ręce trzymała różdżkę którą oświetlała drogę, gdyż w okolicy nie było żadnych latarni.  
\- Czy ja panią skądś znam?- zapytał chłopak uważnie mi się przyglądając.  
\- Nie, pan mnie nie zna, ale ja pana tak- odpowiedziałam. Mój głos trząsł się z zimna i ze strachu.   
\- Nie rozumiem, skąd może mnie pani znać?  
\- Już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, ale pan nie może tego pamiętać.  
\- To było tak dawno?  
\- Nie, właściwie to dosyć niedawno…- mówiąc nie spuszczałam wzroku z dziewczyny. Te oczy, identyczne jak u Susan, nie da się ich zapomnieć.   
\- Chciałabym byś ze mną poszła- powiedziałam do dziewczyny.   
\- Ja?- zapytała wskazując na siebie palcem.  
\- Tak… ja… chciałam- nie mogłam nic z siebie wydusić, nie wiedziałam co. Nagle coś zaświstało tuż obok mnie. Przestraszona odskoczyłam na bok. Ogromny kruk wielkości orła usiadł na niskim płocie tuż obok dziewczyny, trącając ją w dłoń potężnym dziobem. Ten ptak, byłam przerażona. Kruk wzniósł się i usiadł na ramieniu dziewczyny. Widać, mocno wbił pazury w jej skórę, bo głośno syknęła z bólu. Jej oczy w sekundę z szarego koloru przybrały głęboką czarną barwę. Niestety, nie zdążyłam odwrócić wzroku, a wiedziałam czym to grozi. Już nie byłam na lodowej polanie. Poczułam znajomy chłodny powiew i wszechogarniającą pustkę. Otworzyłam oczy, w których utworzyły mi się łzy. Siedziałam na czarnym krześle, przede mną na białym krześle siedział Jessie. Patrzył na mnie niewidzącym wzrokiem, milczał, jego skóra była blada, prawie przezroczysta.   
\- Nie!!- krzyknęłam, a mój głos rozniósł się gdzieś w niekończącą się przestrzeń. Po chwili byłam z powrotem na polanie. Nie patrzyłam już przed siebie, napięcie odwróciłam się i uciekłam w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie wytrzymałabym tego ani chwili dłużej. Biegłam jak oszalała, płuca bolały mnie od zimnego powietrza i płaczu. Wszystko wróciło, wszystkie najgorsze wspomnienia, nie obchodziło mnie co powie Leon, w głowie miałam jedynie zimne, pozbawione życia spojrzenie Jessiego. Moje myśli wróciły do strasznych czasów, najgorszych w moim długim życiu. 

55 lat wcześniej

\- Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, nikt nie będzie mi tego mówił- chropowaty, okropny głos rozbrzmiewał w całym domu.   
\- Susan natychmiast ma wrócić z powrotem- powiedział drugi, męski, zdecydowany głos. Patrzyłam na scenę rozgrywającą się przed moimi oczami z trwogą w sercu. Ciotka Susan patrzyła na ojca czarnymi jak węgiel źrenicami. Na jej wyciągniętej, położonej na stole ręce siedział ptak. Był ogromny i czerwony jak krew, a jego złote ślepia patrzyły na wszystkich z nienawiścią. To feniks, przed zobaczeniem tego stworzenia myślałam, że feniksy to bardzo łagodne i dobre zwierzęta, leczące największe rany własnymi łzami. Myliłam się. Scelus był najokrutniejszym stworzeniem jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Niejednokrotnie widziałam jak rozpruwał wnętrzności żywego człowieka. Bałam się chociażby spojrzeć na tego potwora. Nie zliczę ile razy chciał zabić samą ciotkę Susan, jednak ta uparcie opiekowała się nim i nie dawała powiedzieć na swojego ulubieńca złego słowa.   
\- Pamasie, wróć tam gdzie twoje miejsce- mówił ojciec, jego oczy również były czarne, choć na co dzień miały przyjemny, ciepły, brązowy kolor. Ciotka zaśmiała się złowieszczo.   
\- Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, ze jeszcze wrócisz do mnie po pomoc niewdzięczniku- wyrzuciła z siebie ciotka i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili otworzyła je a światu ukazał się ich piękny szary kolor. Ojciec również wrócił do siebie. Scelus ogłuszająco zaskrzeczał i odleciał niebezpiecznie nisko nad moją głową przez otwarte drzwi balkonowe. Susan wyglądała na zmęczoną, jakby nie spała od wielu dni. Patrzyła w podłogę. Ojciec wstał z miejsca.   
\- Co ci dał?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Jak to nie wiesz?  
\- Nie mogłam się z nim dogadać.  
\- Zauważyłem, zejdź mi z oczu.   
Ciotka szybko podniosła się z krzesła i wyszła z prawie pustego salonu. Cichutko jak myszka poszłam za nią. Zapukałam lekko do drzwi jej pokoju.  
\- Proszę- usłyszałam słaby głos.  
\- Ciociu, dobrze się czujesz?- ona tylko posłała mi zmęczony uśmiech.  
\- Chcą, żebym została ich królową, ale ja chyba tego nie potrzebuję. Nie powinnam nic mówić, mam już dość ich darów, to wszystko mnie przytłacza. Czułaś kiedyś, że możesz być zbyt potężna by móc utrzymać w sobie całą tą moc?   
\- Raczej nie- odpowiedziałam cicho, nie miałam pojęcia o czym mówi Susan, ale musiałam wysłuchać jej dziwnych skarg. To zawsze jej pomagało. Jedno było jednak prawdą, ciotka Susan była bardzo potężną czarownicą, nigdy nie widziałam by ktoś potrafił tyle co ona. Mogła czarować nawet bez różdżki, a jednym jej kiwnięciem wytwarzała tornado, zatrzymywała czas, latał bez miotły i znała tak potężne czary obronne, które zatrzymywały zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Mówiła, że to dary, a ja jej wierzyłam. Ojciec wykorzystywał jej potęgę. Nienawidziłam go z wielu powodów, a ten był jednym z nich. Nic dziwnego, że tydzień później znalazłam go martwego. Obok jego wyjedzonych zwłok stał Sceluc z zakrwawionym dziobem i skrzydłami. Nie cały miesiąc później zginął mój brat Eric, wdał się w walkę z martwym a moje życie się skończyło dopóki dwadzieścia trzy lata później nie spotkałam Jessiego i jego syna Leona. Wszystko przez Most, zabiła moją rodzinę, a ja nie potrafiłam jej nienawidzić. Nie potrafiłam. Przeklęty ród Riddle.

Chwila obecna

ALICE

Obudziłam się w ramionach Gilla. Leżałam na śniegu, było mi strasznie zimno.   
\- Alice! Nic ci nie jest? Chyba zemdlałaś- Podniosłam się delikatnie do pozycji siedzącej, Gill pomógł mi wstać.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie wiem, rozmawialiśmy z jakąś kobietą, a ona nagle zamarła, a potem uciekła jak rażona piorunem, a ty zemdlałaś.  
\- Nic nie pamiętam- powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Dotknęłam swojego ramienia, strasznie bolało.   
\- Coś cię boli?- zapytał Gill.  
\- Trochę ramię- powiedziałam i spojrzałam na miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widziałam kobietę.   
\- Chodźmy Gill.  
\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, już dobrze, tylko strasznie mi zimno- powiedziałam i złapałam przyjaciela pod ramię.   
\- Nawet w świecie czarodziejów zdarzają się dziwolągi- powiedział Gill i lekko się zaśmiał.   
\- Racja… nawet tutaj- odparłam i ruszyliśmy czym prędzej w stronę zamku.   
Obudziłam się w ramionach Gilla. Leżałam na śniegu, było mi strasznie zimno.   
\- Alice! Nic ci nie jest? Chyba zemdlałaś- Podniosłam się delikatnie do pozycji siedzącej, Gill pomógł mi wstać.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nie wiem, rozmawialiśmy z jakąś kobietą, a ona nagle zamarła, a potem uciekła jak rażona piorunem, a ty zemdlałaś.  
\- Nic nie pamiętam- powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Dotknęłam swojego ramienia, strasznie bolało.   
\- Coś cię boli?- zapytał Gill.  
\- Trochę ramię- powiedziałam i spojrzałam na miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą widziałam kobietę.   
\- Chodźmy Gill.  
\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, już dobrze, tylko strasznie mi zimno- powiedziałam i złapałam przyjaciela pod ramię.   
\- Nawet w świecie czarodziejów zdarzają się dziwolągi- powiedział Gill i lekko się zaśmiał.   
\- Racja… nawet tutaj- odparłam i ruszyliśmy czym prędzej w stronę zamku. 

...

Siedziałam na łóżku przykryta ciepłym, puchowym kocem, z kubka trzymanego w moich zziębniętych dłoniach wypływały kłęby przyjemnego ciepła. Mimo tego, że był środek południa, a słońce stało w zenicie i mocno świeciło przez szyby, okropne zimno docierało do mnie nawet przez warstwy dwóch grubych swetrów. Hogwart był dla mnie jak drugi dom, kochałam w nim przebywać, ale zimą, grube, stare mury nie dawały ochrony przez mroźnym klimatem. Myślałam o tym co stało się ostatnio po zakupach z Gillem. Ta kobieta zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie, Gill potarzał, że to wariatka, ale ja nie mogłam o niej zapomnieć. Nic nie pamiętałam, nie przypominam sobie kiedy i dlaczego zemdlałam, lecz najdziwniejsze było to co znalazłam wieczorem na swoim ramieniu. Była tak spora rana i zadrapania, jakby coś się w nie wszczepiło. Gill twierdził, że nic nie widział, podobno byłam nieprzytomna tylko przez kilka sekund, być może stało się to przy moim upadku, choć miałam na sobie grubą kurtkę i było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Za drzwiami słyszałam już co raz głośniejsze chichoty i podekscytowane rozmowy, więc wiedziałam, że za chwilę coś się będzie działo. Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do pokoju wpadły czerwone na twarzach, roześmiane dziewczyny.   
\- Alice… No co ty, wychodź z tego kokonu. Bal zaczyna się już za cztery godziny- powiedziała radosna Ginny.  
\- Dziewczyny, to nasze babskie popołudnie. Za pół godziny spotykamy się w wszystkie w tym pokoju i robimy się na bóstwa- mówiła Angelina, ledwo utrzymując podekscytowanie na wodzy.   
\- Jasne!- krzyknęły jednocześnie Lavender oraz Ginny i czym prędzej wybiegły z pokoju.   
\- Pierwsza pod prysznic- powiedziałam i wyskoczyłam z przytulnego objęcia milutkiego kocyka. Weszłam do łazienki i zdjęłam oba swetry, po czym odkleiłam opatrunek. Zadrapania nie wyglądały już najgorzej, ale i tak było je dokładnie widać. Nie wiedziałam co mam robić, nie mogłam iść na bal z wielkim plastrem na ramieniu. Przyłożyłam do niego różdżkę i wyszeptałam zaklęcie którego kiedyś uczył mnie ojciec. Miało usuwać małe rany i zwiększało krzepliwość krwi. Z różdżki wydobył się przyjemny strumień ciepła. Małe ryski rzeczywiście zniknęły, ale dziury, choć trochę zmniejszone, pozostały. Westchnęłam ze zrezygnowaniem. Zaschnięta krew oczywiście była granatowa, co nie specjalnie mnie zdziwiło. Przykleiłam opatrunek ze złością z powrotem na swoje miejsce i weszłam pod prysznic. Angelina dostanie nerwicy jeśli nie wyjdę z łazienki za parę minut. Wyszłam do pokoju w samym szlafroku i natychmiast tego pożałowałam. Stanęłam na środku jak słup lodu, a Penny, leżała na łóżku zawinięta w kołdrę i śmiała się ze mnie. Nagle doznałam olśnienia, podeszłam do półki z książkami i wyciągnęłam jedną z bardziej zaawansowanymi zaklęciami. Szybko przewijałam strony drżącymi rękami. Jest! Zaklęcie wiecznego lata. Penny spojrzała na mnie zaintrygowana. Podniosłam różdżkę przed siebie.   
\- Aestate Vitam- powiedziałam, lecz nic się nie stało. Wciągnęłam mocno powietrze i zamknęłam oczy- Aestate Vitam- powiedziałam jeszcze raz, a w pokoju z sekundy na sekundę zaczęło się robić co raz cieplej. Penny pisnęła zachwycona i wyskoczyła z łóżka, po czym rzuciła się na mnie ściskając i dziękując. W pomieszczeniu było teraz jakieś dwadzieścia cztery stopnie. Idealnie. Po chwili drzwi od łazienki otworzył się i stanęła w nich Angelina ubrana w puchowe skarpety i gruby, wełniany sweter w bałwany.  
\- Co jest!?- zawołała od progu- Chyba nie siedziałam tam aż tak długo, że przyszło lato?  
\- No widzisz, tyle razy ci mówiłam, że za długo siedzisz w łazience, a ty nie wierzyłaś- powiedziałam, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. Do pokoju wpadły Ginny i Lavender oraz Hermiona. Wszystkim musiałam dokładnie wytłumaczyć co zrobiłam, a potem się zaczęło, fryzury, makijaże, przymiarka sukienek, duszący zapach perfum, okropny ból przy wyrywaniu brwi i wsadzaniu szczoteczek od tuszu do oka czyli jednym określeniem moje własne, prywatne piekło.   
\- Co ty masz na ramieniu? Zaatakował cię wampir czy co?- zapytała Ginny.  
\- Pewnie mi nie uwierzycie, ale nawet nie wiem jak to się stało.  
\- Masz racje, nie wierzymy.  
\- Problem w tym, że nie wiem ja to zakryć.  
\- Chyba nie znasz potęgi kosmetyków- powiedziała zadowolona Lavender i wyjęła z kosmetyczki wielką tubę podkładu. Cieszyłam się, że mam takie koleżanki, nigdy o nic nie wypytywały, nie oceniały, rozumiały. Poza tym każda z nich podświadomie miała mnie na pewno za niespełna rozumu więc tym bardziej nie wtrącały się w moje sprawy. Kosmetyczne sztuczki Lavender rzeczywiście zdały egzamin na piątkę. Rany nie zniknęły zupełnie, ale trzeba było się dobrze przyjrzeć by je dojrzeć. Dokładnie pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem balu mój horror się skończył. Wszystkie wyglądałyśmy zjawiskowo, to musiałam przyznać. Jednak to Hermiona zachwycała najbardziej, czego żadna z nas się nie spodziewała. Dziewczyny rozeszły się do swoich pokoi a ja, Angelina i Penny zostałyśmy u siebie. Spojrzałam w lustrze na swoja twarz. Szwy jakoś nie pasowały do reszty stylizacji, ale ogólnie nie było tak źle. Ładnie wyregulowane brwi, podkreślone rzęsy i czarne kreski jeszcze bardziej zwracały uwagę na moje oczy. Włosy miałam upięte w niski kok nad szyją, a wpięte w nie srebrne, małe kwiaty wyróżniały się na tle głębokiej czerni. Musiałam przyznać, że wyglądam ładnie, nie gorzej od Angeliny, której suknia nie była tak piękna jak moja. No tak, nie posłuchała Gilla i ma za swoje. Penny wyglądała bardzo dziewczęco i kolorowo. Strój i wyrazisty makijaż pasowały do jej przyjacielskiego i wesołego charakteru. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego zaczęłam się denerwować. Nieprzyjemnie uczucie uciskało mnie w dole brzucha. Dopadły mnie wątpliwości. Alan, jako jeden z uczestników turnieju rozpoczynał tańce, w tym i ja. A co jeśli się skompromituję? Pomimo, że wyjątkowo ładnie dzisiaj wyglądałam, nie wydawało mi się bym pasowała do przystojnego i wysokiego Alana.   
\- Alice, wyglądasz pięknie, ale proszę odejdź już od lustra. Przerażasz mnie- usłyszałam głos Penny.   
\- Dziewczyny, idziemy! Nie ma na co czekać, bal zaczyna się za dwadzieścia minut, na pewno wszyscy się już zbierają.   
Ubrałam ciepłe, białe futerko, na pewno po wyjściu na korytarz przeżyję szok termiczny. Nerwowo zapinałam guziki i zakładałam buty na obcasie.   
\- Będzie dobrze, to tylko bal, nie ma się czym przejmować- szepnęła uspokajająco Penny.   
\- Masz rację, dziękuję Penny.

 

…

Przed salą główną stało już wielu uczniów, wszyscy odświętnie wystrojeni. Niektórzy zachowywali się jak arystokracja patrząc na resztę z góry, inni śmiali się i rozmawiali w swoim towarzystwie zupełnie na luzie. Od razu podeszłam do stojącego przy wejściu Harrego i Rona.   
\- Włamałeś się do sklepu dla emerytów i rencistów, żeby dopaść ten super strój?- zapytałam Rona, na co ten posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie.  
\- Wow, Alice, pięknie wyglądasz- powiedział Harry. Uśmiechnęłam się zawstydzona.   
\- Dziękuję, ty również. Ty też Ron, na swój sposób.  
\- Nic już nie mów- powiedział Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby, na co tylko cicho prychnęłam ze śmiechu.   
Do sali weszły bliźniaczki Patil i razem z Ronem i Harrym, pokierowanymi przez profesor Mcgonnaghal weszli do głównej sali. Większość moich znajomych zniknęła już za wielkimi, dębowymi wrotami.   
\- Na kogo czekasz?- odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Freda. Wyglądał dobrze w tradycyjnym czarodziejskim stroju.   
\- Na Alana. Trochę się spóźnia.  
\- Więc to z nim przyszłaś. Gill nie chciał tego wyjawić, chodź użyłem na nim cukierków najprawdziwszej prawdy. Chyba nie działają…  
\- Nie testuj więcej swoich eksperymentów na moim przyjacielu. Gdzie Angelina?  
\- Rozmazała jej się szminka i o mało co nie nie dostała białej gorączki. Mówiłem, że praktycznie tego nie widać, ale takie argumenty do niej nie docierają. Jeszcze dostałem po głowie za swoją „ignorancję”- mówił Fred jakby zmęczony tym, że musi sobie to przypominać. Zaśmiałam się cicho sama do siebie. Cała Angelina.   
\- Ładnie wyglądasz, tak inaczej.  
\- Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który potrafi powiedzieć komplement i obrazić jednocześnie, ale dziękuję.   
Przez chwilę nastała krepująca cisza.  
\- Wiesz Alice, właściwie to chciałem…- zaczął Fred.  
\- Alice!!!- głośny krzyk zakończył jego wypowiedź- Moja Alice! Jakaś ty piękna!- Gill wymachiwał zamaszyście rękami. Zawsze uważałam, że Gill jest dosyć przystojny, ale teraz mnie zamurowało. Piękny smoking leżał na nim idealnie, na piersi miał przyczepiony, mały, biały kwiat. Miał idealnie uczesane blond włosy, a piękny, promienny uśmiech i zaróżowione policzki rozświetlały jego twarz. U jego boku stała blond włosa piękność, wyglądała jak nimfa. Oboje podeszli do nas, a ja poczułam się jak miss bezludnej wyspy. Skuliłam się lekko w sobie, ale uśmiech nie znikał z mojej twarzy, dla niepoznaki. Spojrzałam na Freda, a on na mnie. Jego mina wyrażała dokładnie to samo co moja. Dwie biedne sierotki i dwoje pięknych bóstw.   
\- Alice, gdzie jest… wiesz kto?- zapytał Gill.  
\- On już wie- powiedziałam kiwając głową w stronę Freda.  
\- Aha, to gdzie jest Alan?  
\- Właśnie nie wiem, zaczynam się niepokoić, może lepiej pójdę go poszukać.  
\- Iść z tobą?- spytał Gill.  
\- Nie trzeba, idźcie już do środka, pięknie wyglądacie- odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się.  
\- Merci- odparła piękna, francuska dziewczyna aksamitnym głosem.   
\- Spotkamy się potem- powiedział Fred. Kiwnęłam głową na potwierdzenie i poszłam czym prędzej szukać Alana. Gdzie on się podziewał?  
Biegłam po zimnych, pustych korytarzach szkoły. Wybiła dokładnie dwudziesta. Pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśl to pokój krukonów. Znałam do niego hasło, gdyż Alan wyjawił mi je w zamian za pomoc w rozwiązaniu zagadki jaja. Podeszłam do skromnie wyglądających drzwi wejściowych pokoju wspólnego. Dotknęłam zimnej klamki. Była mokra. Spojrzałam na swoją dłoń, a moim oczom ukazały się czerwone plamy. Zamarłam. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi, które okazały się być wyjątkowo ciężkie. Ledwo dałam radę je odepchnąć.   
\- Alan, jesteś tu? -Powiedziałam wchodząc do oświetlonego światłem z kominka pomieszczeniu. Był tam, siedział na kanapie. Ubrany był w szatę wyjściową i zdawałoby się, że jest gotowy do wyjścia.   
\- Alan, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Wszystko w porządku?- zapytałam delikatnie. Chłopak siedział sztywno, a jego otwarte na oścież oczy wpatrzone były w przeciwległą ścianę. Podeszłam bliżej, on nawet nie drgnął. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, przeszywana tylko dźwiękiem wskazówek wielkiego, drewnianego zegara. Dotknęłam ramienia Alana, na co on podniósł oczy i spojrzał głęboko w moje.   
\- Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytałam i kucnęłam obok niego. On wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, w której trzymał małą, złożoną na pół kartkę.   
\- To dla mnie?- zapytałam, ale Alan nawet nie drgnął tylko patrzył na mnie intensywnie. Wzięłam kartkę i rozłożyłam ją ostrożnie.   
„Nikomu nie mów o tej wiadomości. Nie jesteśmy twoimi wrogami, chcemy ci pomóc. Jeżeli chcesz dowiedzieć się prawdy o znaku i swojej rodzinie przyjdź o 2 na tylny dziedziniec. Nie daj nikomu do zrozumienia, że to czytałaś. Twój przyjaciel ma dla ciebie także drugą wiadomość, to na wypadek gdybyś nie zdecydowała się przyjść. Znak nie zniknie, a może mu jedynie zaszkodzić. Bądź sama.”   
Alan wystawił drugą dłoń, w jej wnętrzu ujrzałam krwawy znak ten sam który widziałam wcześniej w wielu miejscach, był jakby wydrapany nożem. Czułam przerażenie. Kto mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego? Krew spływała między jego palcami tworząc na dywanie czerwoną plamę. Czym prędzej schowałam kartkę z wiadomością do kieszeni. Szybko podeszłam do miejsca gdzie w każdym pokoju w spólnym można znaleźć apteczkę i wyciągnęłam z niej bandaż i wodę utlenioną. Mogłam w tej chwili myśleć tylko o tym, że ktoś zranił Alana. Polałam na ranę trochę płynu, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, lecz zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, zastąpiony przez osłupienie i powagę. Delikatnie owinęłam bandaż wokół dłoni Alana i zawiązałam go na końcu, po czym położyłam zimną dłoń na policzku chłopaka.   
\- Alan obudź się. Alan!- podniosłam głos. Alan zamrugał szybko parę razy, jakby wyrwany z głębokiego snu. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nadal trzymam dłoń na jego twarzy.   
\- Alice? Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Długo nie przychodziłeś więc przyszłam po ciebie. Zastałam cię leżącego na podłodze, chyba zraniłeś się w rękę i zemdlałeś- mówiłam pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła mi do głowy.  
\- Nic takiego nie pamiętam.  
\- Może uderzyłeś się w głowę? Nic cię nie boli?  
W tym momencie do pokoju wpadła roztrzęsiona profesor Mcgonaghall.   
\- Tu jesteście, wszędzie was szukamy. Jak możecie być tak nieodpowiedzialni i opóźniać rozpoczęcie balu? Coś się stało?  
\- Alan zranił się w dłoń, ale już opatrzyłam ranę, przepraszam, że musiała pani profesor na nas czekać.   
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Jeżeli już wszystko w porządku to pośpieszcie się. Nie będziemy czekać ani chwili dłużej- mówiła pani profesor. Pomogłam przyjacielowi wstać i wspólnie ruszyliśmy w stronę wielkiej sali. Alanowi wróciły kolory na twarzy i wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego, za to mi serce waliło jak szalone. Kto napisał tę kartkę? Czy mam iść na to spotkanie? Co on wie o mojej rodzinie?  
\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Wyglądasz na przerażoną- powiedział Alan.   
\- Tak, po prostu trochę denerwuję się tym co się stało i jeszcze ten taniec- zaśmiałam się, starając się brzmieć autentycznie.   
\- Już wszystko ze mną w porządku, przypomniałem sobie, że przeciąłem głęboko rękę, nie zauważyłem ostrej części figurki stojącej na naszym kominku i zemdlałem. Straszny ze mnie mięczak- zaśmiał się wesoło- A tańcem się nie martw, jestem z tobą- o czym on mówił? Wszystko to było nie prawdą. Może osoba, która wysłała list rzuciła na niego urok z fałszywym wspomnieniem? W każdym razie postanowiłam nie wyprowadzać go z błędu, grając dalej swoją rolę. Trzy pary uczestników czekali już przed wejściem do sali, w tym Hermiona w parze z Wiktorem Krumem. Wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą i dumną. Ja i Alan stanęliśmy jako trzecia para. Wszystko robiłam zupełnie automatycznie, myślami byłam w kompletnie innym miejscu. Drzwi do wielkiej sali się otworzyły, Alan złapał mnie pod ramię i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Weszliśmy do sali wśród wiwatujących i klaskających tłumów. Stanęliśmy na środku sali. Alan złapał mnie za rękę i w talii. Taniec zawsze wychodził mi całkiem nieźle, dlatego moje nogi same wiedziały co robić. Niedługo potem dołączyły do nas inne pary. Gdy pierwszy taniec dobiegł końca Alan puścił moją dłoń. Przesiąkająca przez jego bandaż krew pobrudziła także moją rękę. Przyglądałam się jej czerwonej barwie, była zupełnie inna niż moja,nie mogłam oderwać wzroku. Gdzieś, jakby z oddali dobiegał do mnie cichy skrzek, chyba kruka. Jak to możliwe, że słyszałam go pośród takiego hałasu. Wszystko naokoło działo się jakby w zwolnionym, ociężałym tempie. Nie było już balu, tylko ja i stojące naprzeciwko mnie czarne krzesło. Na nim siedziała kobieta. Była bardzo ładna, brązowe oczy świeciły mieniącymi się refleksami. Pomimo tego bił od niej chłód i dystans. Twarz miała poważną. Spojrzałam w dół, z boku brzucha miała wielką krwawą ranę. Patrzyła prosto na mnie. Nagle zerwała się z miejsca i rzuciła w moją stronę, blade, zakrwawione ręce już miały dotknąć mojej twarzy. Przerażona zamknęłam oczy i wydałam z siebie cichy krzyk, poczułam, że uwalnia się ze mnie wielka energia, jakbym rzuciła jakieś potężne zaklęcie. Czarne krzesło przewróciło się a kobieta zamieniła się w pył. Otworzyłam oczy, znów byłam w i wielkiej sali. Dobiegł do mnie gwar rozmów.   
\- Alice, chodź zatańczymy- powiedział wesoło Alan i pociągnął mnie za sobą w tłum bawiących się uczniów.

…

\- To chyba najlepszy bal mojego życia!- wołała Angelina siedząc wygodnie na kolanach Freda. Kilka kufli piwa imbirowego wprawiło ją w szampański nastrój. Ja i cała nasza paczka, oczywiście bez złego jak osa Rona siedzieliśmy przy jednym z dużych, okrągłych stolików.   
\- To twój pierwszy bal- powiedział Gill, jego piękny smoking już dawno leżał gdzieś pod jednym ze stolików, a on w samej koszuli zajadał się słodkimi daktylami w czekoladzie. Francuska dziewczyna siedziała obok i mierzwiła mu blond włosy, może nie wyglądał już tak elegancko, ale za to przeuroczo. Harry co chwilę spoglądał na Cho Chang siedzącą dwa stoliki dalej, a Penny poprawiała Lavender fryzurę. Było już koło dwunastej. Alan siedział obok mnie i Harrego z którym dyskutował o drugim zadaniu, które miało odbyć się już za parę dni. A ja milczałam. Nie miałam ochoty, ani potrzeby by cokolwiek mówić. Nagle Gill zerwał się jakby rażonym piorunem.   
\- Moja ulubiona piosenka! Chodź Alice zatańczymy. Mogę?- zadał pytanie w stronę Michelle, tak miała na imię jego partnerka.   
\- Oczywiście- powiedziała uprzejmie dziewczyna.   
Gill podszedł do mnie i podał mi dłoń, którą bez oporów chwyciłam. Tańczyło nie wiele par, a piosenka była spokojna.   
\- Co się dzieje?- zapytał Gill gdy byliśmy już wystarczającą daleko od reszty. Zastanawiałam się czy wyjawić mu prawdę, jednak to był dla niego tak ważny i wyjątkowy wieczór, że nie chciałam tego niszczyć. Uśmiechnęłam się i pokiwałam głową.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje, parę godzin w sukience to dla mnie tortury, przecież wiesz.  
\- Jesteś taka od samego początku. Jeżeli coś się dzieje to od razu mi to powiedz.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku Gill, naprawdę. Nie masz żadnych powodów do zmartwień- mówiłam patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- No dobrze, skoro tak mówisz.  
Dla Gilla postanowiłam, że resztę balu spędzę radośnie, tak jakby miał być moim ostatnim, być może tak było. Tańczyłam z Alanem jeszcze wiele razy, śmiałam się, dyskutowałam i nawet spróbowałam kremowego piwa, które pozwoliło mi na moment zapomnieć o moich kłopotach.   
\- Jestem zmęczona, chyba wrócę już do pokoju- powiedziałam gdy na zegarze wybiła godzina pierwsza.   
\- Juuż? No co ty rybie oko? Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca! Wszyscy jeszcze się bawią- zawołał George.  
\- Nie ma już praktycznie nikogo. Ty to nie wszyscy George- mówiłam śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Na sali rzeczywiście zostały już same niedobitki. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Ginny i Nevil nadal są na parkiecie.   
\- Odprowadzę cię- powiedział Alan wstając z krzesła i zakładając marynarkę. Gill spokojnie spał na dwóch złączonych krzesłach.  
\- Ktoś musi pomóc mu wrócić do pokoju- powiedziałam pokazując w jego kierunku.  
\- Nie martw się, zajmę się tym- powiedział Fred.  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
W szkole panowała cisza, a korytarze świeciły pustkami. Szłam razem z Alanem w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.   
\- To był naprawdę miły wieczór, przykro mi, że zepsułem jego początek- nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.   
\- Absolutnie nie zepsułeś, każdemu mogło przydarzyć się coś takiego. Przynajmniej mieliśmy niezłe wejście- twarz Alana rozświetlił uśmiech.   
\- Na początku wydawało mi się, że jesteś jakaś nieobecna. Chyba nie przejęłaś się aż tak bardzo moim stanem?  
\- Oczywiście, że się przejęłam. A w ogóle to jak twoja ręka?  
\- Wszystko z nią w porządku, przynajmniej przestała krwawić. Wiesz Alice, pięknie dzisiaj wyglądałaś, nawet nie zdążyłem ci tego powiedzieć.   
\- Dziękuję, dobrze było przynajmniej raz poczuć się wyjątkowo- powiedziałam w zamyśleniu.   
\- Dla mnie zawsze jesteś wyjątkowa- te słowa wprawiły mnie w osłupienie, nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. Chłopak chyba majaczył. Stanęliśmy przed obrazem prowadzącym do mojego pokoju. Nadszedł czas rozstania, chciałam by Alan jak najszybciej wrócił do siebie, potrzebowałam czasu by przebrać się do kolejnego wyjścia.  
\- Skoro tak uważasz. Dziękuję za to, że mnie zaprosiłeś i byłeś tak wyrozumiały, mimo że na początku nie zachowywałam się zbyt dobrze względem ciebie, może nawet zepsułam ci trochę wieczór.   
\- Ten wieczór był wspaniały i to tylko dzięki tobie, od samego początku do końca.   
Alan dotknął lekko mojej dłoni własną, a ja nie wiedziałam jak się zachować. Dziwiłam się, ze jest taka ciepła mimo panującego mrozu. Poczułam gorąco zalewające moją twarz.   
\- Ja, może już pójdę- powiedziałam, ale zdążyłam zrobić jedynie krok w tył, kiedy Alan pochylił się do przodu i złożył na moich ustach lekki pocałunek. Nie wiem czy można nazwać to pocałunkiem, było to raczej jak lekkie, ledwo wyczuwalne muśnięcie. Chłopak odsunął się delikatnie, ale jego twarz była na tyle blisko, że mogłam wykonać swój ruch, czekał na to. Z bliska jego twarz wyglądała bardzo filigranowo, żeby nie powiedzieć, że dziewczęco. Widniejące na nosie piegi, widziane tylko z bliska dodawały mu uroku, a zielone oczy, miały głębię, jak spokojne jezioro pełne tańczących wstążek alg. Słyszałam jego oddech blisko moich ust, nigdy wcześniej nie czułam czegoś podobnego, jakby w moim brzuchu siedział mały skrzat, który wszelkimi siłami chciał się wydostać. Uśmiechnęłam się i dotknęłam lekko twarzy Alana, tak samo jak wtedy gdy jeszcze kilka godzin temu znalazłam go w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów. Przejechałam lekko kciukiem po linii szczęki, następnie wspięłam się na palce i złożyłam krótki pocałunek na jego policzku.   
\- Dobranoc- powiedziałam i nie odwracając się za siebie weszłam do pokoju wpuszczona przez grubą damę.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice

Czym prędzej zdjęłam suknię i powiesiłam ją w szafie. Z łóżka Penny dobiegało do mnie głośne chrapanie. Zależało mi na tym, aby jej nie obudzić i wyjść niezauważona. Łóżko Angeliny stało puste. Przebrałam się w swoją starą, zużytą kurtkę, zmyłam makijaż i wyjęłam z włosów srebrne kwiatuszki. Znów byłam sobą, prawdziwą Alice. Wzięłam ze sobą różdżkę i czym prędzej, cicho jak myszka ruszyłam w stronę tylnych błoni. Dochodziła godzina druga, wskazówki zegara biegły nieubłaganie szybko, szybciej niż bym sobie życzyła. Na szczęście nie spotkałam po drodze żadnego nauczyciela, ani ucznia. Na zewnątrz było niewyobrażalnie zimno, ale bieg sprawił, że okropny mróz nie był dla mnie aż tak dotkliwy. Gdy byłam już prawie obok błoni zwolniłam. Wyjęłam różdżkę, wolałam być przygotowana na wszystko. Tylne błonia szkoły były malutkim placem, otoczonym z każdej strony kolumnami i bluszczem, który teraz były jedynie przykrytymi śniegiem, nagimi gałązkami. Na placu stały dwie kamienne ławki. Na jednej z nich siedziały dwie osoby, z ukrycia wyglądające jak mężczyzna i kobieta.  
\- Możesz wyjść- usłyszałam wyraźnie męski głos. Zebrałam w sobie całą odwagę i wyszłam zza kolumny. Niepewnym krokiem podeszłam do drugiej ławki stojącej naprzeciwko tej, na której siedziały dwie postacie. Obie miały na głowach kaptury. Odgarnęłam śnieg z powierzchni ławki, a następnie na niej usiadłam.  
Przez chwilę trwała nieprzyjemna cisza.   
\- Kim jesteście?- zapytałam jako pierwsza. Jedna z postaci zdjęła kaptur. Był to mężczyzna, a właściwie to chłopak niewiele starszy ode mnie. Przez chwilę pomyślałam, że to uczeń, a całe to spotkanie to jakiś ponury żart. Zmieniłam zdanie gdy kaptur zdjęła również druga postać. To ta sama kobieta, którą spotkałam razem z Gillem. Wyglądała na przerażoną, tak jak ją zapamiętałam.   
\- Na imię mi Leon. A to Pam- przedstawił siebie i towarzyszkę chłopak. Nie mogłam wytrzymać utkwionego we mnie wzroku kobiety.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcecie? Dlaczego skaleczyliście mojego przyjaciela i co zamierzacie mu zrobić?  
\- Znak na jego dłoni nie ma żadnej mocy, napisałem tak by mieć pewność, że przyjdziesz. Los twojego kolegi nie leży w zakresie naszych zainteresowań.   
\- Znak nie ma żadnych mocy?  
\- Tak, to tylko parę rys na ciele, nie ma powodu do dramatyzowania- ton chłopaka był wredny i zniecierpliwiony.   
\- Więc czego ode mnie chcecie?  
\- My? Od ciebie? Od ciebie nie chcemy niczego, pragniemy ci tylko pomóc.  
\- Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy.  
\- Tak sądzisz? Więc co powiesz nam o swoich tajemniczych wizjach, w których widzisz zmarłe osoby?  
\- Kobieta, którą dziś widziałam była duchem?  
\- Każdy kogo widzisz w wielkiej, ciemnej przestrzeni to osoby nieżyjące.   
\- Skąd o tym wiecie ? Kim jesteście?   
\- Jesteśmy ludźmi którzy chcą ci pomóc, ponieważ widzieli już kogoś podobnego tobie. Właściwie to identycznego, dosłownie.   
\- Nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Widzisz, moc której doświadczasz nie przyszła do ciebie sama z siebie, to dar, który stawia przed tobą wyzwanie, ale i daje ogromne korzyści.   
\- Jakie korzyści?  
\- Moc o której nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. Problem w tym, że, by ją otrzymać musisz poświęcić wiele czasu i część siebie. Ona w tobie tkwi, lecz nie wydostaniesz jej i nie zaczniesz nad nią panować bez kogoś kto cię przez to poprowadzi.  
\- To brzmi jak kiepski żart bez puenty- na twarzy chłopaka przez sekundę dostrzegłam wściekłość, był niecierpliwy.   
\- Znaki pokazujące się w różnych miejscach, zwierzątko domowe które chce cię zabić, niekończąca się, zimna przestrzeń wśród której kryją się zmarli, którzy w każdej chwili mogą zawładnąć twoim ciałem, to też brzmi dla ciebie jak kiepski żart?- mówił Leon, wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Jego czarne oczy wpatrzone we mnie intensywnie wyrażały pogardę dla mojej lekkomyślności. Skąd to wszystko wiedział? O znakach, wizjach, Fenebrisie…  
\- Wiem, że możesz nam nie wierzyć, ale jesteśmy po twojej stronie i chcemy ci pomóc, jakkolwiek by to dla ciebie teraz nie brzmiało. Chcesz żeby cały twój świat popadł w ruinę, chcesz narażać siebie, swoich przyjaciół? Bez nas stracisz kontrolę, musisz nam zaufać.   
\- Masz rację- na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się chwilowa ulga- Nie wierzę wam- powiedziałam i wstałam z miejsca, by prędko ruszyć w drogę powrotną.   
\- Alice, zaczekaj- damski głos zabrzmiała w moich uszach. Skąd znała moje imię?  
Odwróciłam się w jej stronę.   
\- Leon…- powiedział kobieta i wyciągnęła otwarta dłoń w jego stronę, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni małą, szklaną fiolkę. Kobieta wzięła ją i przystawiła różdżkę do swojej skroni. Po chwili jej oczy przybrały srebrną barwę a ona pociągnęła różdżkę. Z jej głowy wypłynął strumień srebrnego światła, który następnie wylądował we fiolce.   
\- Proszę to moje wspomnienie kobiety, która była taka sama jak ty, znałam ją osobiście. Patrząc na ciebie widzę tylko ją. Miała na imię Susan i była twoją babką. - zamarłam, ona znała moją babkę- Nie jestem tak młoda na jaką wyglądam, jestem animagiem, lecz nie zamieniam się w zwierzę tylko w siebie z lat gdy byłam młoda. Pamiętam dokładnie twoją babkę, byłyśmy bardzo blisko. To wspomnienie jest z czasów gdy ona nie panowała jeszcze nad własną mocą, gdy była zwykłą maszyną do niszczenia. Nie mogła opanować tego co siedziało wewnątrz niej. To było straszne…- mówiła kobieta, była szczerze poruszona, jej głos trząsł się z emocji- Wspomnienie jest prawdziwe, nie chciałam ci go pokazywać, ale chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Idź do gabinetu dyrektora i wlej je do myślodsiewni. Wszystkiego się dowiesz.  
\- Nie mogę tak po prostu wejść do gabinetu dyrektora.   
\- Myślę, że twój przyjaciel, Harry Potter, może ci pomóc- odezwał się Leon.   
\- Przykro mi Alice- powiedziała Pam podchodząc bliżej i podając mi fiolkę- Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nie chciałabym już nigdy nikogo widzieć w takim stanie jak wtedy Susan. Jeżeli się zdecydujesz będziemy tu jutro o północy. Chcielibyśmy byś poszła z nami, gdzieś gdzie będziesz bezpieczna, a my wszystko ci wytłumaczymy i pomożemy przez to przejść- z jej oczu biła dobroć i prawda. Kiwnęłam głową na potwierdzenie i odeszłam zostawiając dwoje nieznajomych za sobą. 

SYRIUSZ

Ramię Remusa szybko się zagoiło, lecz ja ciągle obwiniałem się o to co się stało. Jak zwykle musiałem być nieostrożny i nieodpowiedzialny. Przyjaciel jednak był dla mnie wyjątkowo wyrozumiały, zwłaszcza, że zdobyliśmy dosyć ważną i podejrzaną informację. Postanowiliśmy jak najszybciej sprawdzić tajemniczy cmentarz, o którym mówił Patric.  
\- Na pewno już wszystko w porządku?- zapytałem Remusa parę dni po akcji na Przekątnej. Był zimny wieczór, a my siedzieliśmy przy kominku w małym domku przyjaciela. Kominek był jedynym źródłem ciepła i światła.  
\- Tak, nie możemy już dłużej czekać. Rana praktycznie całkowicie się zagoiła, a czas wyjątkowo bardzo się teraz liczy. Do drugiego zadania Harrego powinniśmy już cokolwiek wiedzieć. I tak już nas opóźniam.  
\- Nie wygaduj głupot, byłeś ranny i to jak zwykle ratując mi skórę, powinienem cię słuchać.  
\- Teraz to już nieważne czyja to wina, jutro z samego rana wyruszamy. Jesteś pewien, że znasz miejsce gdzie znajdziemy ten cmentarz?  
\- Tak, raz tam byłem, duża część rodziny Black jest tam pochowana, głównie ci z niezbyt dobrą reputacją.  
Remus głośno westchnął i opuścił wzrok. Nastała przyjemna cisza, zakłócana jedynie cichym strzelaniem ognia w kominku. Uśmiech pojawił się na moich ustach. Z nikim tak dobrze nie spędzało mi się czasu jak z Remusem, nawet z Jamesem. Zawsze uchodził za tego najcichszego i najbardziej zrównoważonego z naszej grupy, budził we mnie szacunek i uznanie. Wyciągał nas z każdych kłopotów, a nawet był gotów brać na siebie odpowiedzialność za niektóre szkolne wybryki gdy mi lub Jamesowi groziło wyrzucenie ze szkoły. Nikt oczywiście w to nie wierzył, ale dyrektor litował się nad nami, podziwiając lojalność i oddanie, zwłaszcza Remusa.   
\- Czemu się tak uśmiechasz?- usłyszałem głos przyjaciela.   
\- Przypomniały mi się stare czasy-odpowiedziałem- Oddałbym wszystko, żeby było tak jak dawnej.  
\- Nie warto wracać do tego co było, lepiej patrzeć w przyszłość, być może będzie jeszcze lepiej.  
\- No tak, cały Remus, potrafi dostrzec światło nawet w najczarniejszych chwilach.  
\- Noo, chyba teraz nie jest tak strasznie- odrzekł Remus. Zaśmiałem się głośno.  
\- Nie, bardzo miło spędza mi się z tobą czas przy kominku, ale wiesz, że nie o to chodzi- twarz drugiego mężczyzny przybrała poważną minę.   
W pokoju rozległo się ciche pukanie w okno. Remus wstał ostrożnie z fotela i powstrzymał mnie przed tym samym kiwnięciem dłonią. Powoli odsunął czarną zasłonę, a naszym oczom ukazała się mała sówka.   
\- To od Alice- powiedział Remus i delikatnie otworzył okno. Sówka wyglądała jakby na prawdę wiele przeszła. Jej pióra były posklejane błotem i zaschniętym krwią.   
\- ktoś ją chyba zaatakował- powiedziałem podchodząc.  
\- Ktoś albo coś, stawiam na jakieś zwierzę- Remus szybko otworzył kopertę, w środku znajdował się krótki list i kartka z narysowanym dziwnym, nieznanym mi znakiem.   
\- Popatrz na datę, wysłany miesiąc temu. Tą sowę musiało naprawdę spotkać coś złego.  
\- Alice pisze, że często widzi taki znak w różnych miejscach i zastanawia się co może oznaczać. Widziałeś go kiedyś Syriuszu?- uważnie przyjrzałem się symbolowi. Nie przypominał mi nic co wcześniej bym widział.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia co oznacza, widzę go po raz pierwszy.   
\- A mi wydaje się, że już kiedyś, gdzieś go widziałem- powiedział uważnie akcentując każde słowo Remus.   
\- Gdzie?  
\- Nie wiem, ale to musiało być bardzo dawno temu, inaczej bym pamiętał.   
\- Zajmiemy się nim jutro po przyjściu z cmentarza, od razu pójdziemy do biblioteki, dzisiaj na pewno jest już zamknięta.   
\- Masz rację- mówił Remus, ale widziałam w jego oczach głęboką zadumę. Jedno jest pewne, taki wygląd przyjaciela oznaczał, że musiał kiedyś ten znak widzieć.

ALICE

\- Harry, mam prośbę- powiedziałam, następnego dnia, jedząc śniadanie przy stole Gryffindoru. Na szczęście dzisiejszy dzień był wolny od zajęć szkolnych, zresztą większość uczniów jeszcze smacznie spała po wczorajszych szaleństwach. Ja jednak nie mogłam spać. Całą noc zastanawiałam się nad słowami tajemniczych nieznajomych. Jak Harry miał mi pomóc w obejrzeniu wspomnień Pam? Odpowiedź okazała się być prostsza niż myślałam. Potrzebowałam jedynie jego peleryny niewidki, by niezauważona dostać się do gabinetu dyrektora.   
\- Tak?- zapytał Harry z ustami pełnymi kolorowych płatków.   
\- To dosyć dziwna prośba, ale dla mnie to sprawa życia i śmierci.  
\- Rozumiem, ale o co chodzi?- zapytał ponownie Harry.  
\- Mogłabym na godzinkę pożyczyć pelerynę niewidkę?- zapytam ściszając głos do szeptu. Harry wyglądał na zdziwionego.   
\- No jasne- powiedział po chwili- Nie wnikam po co ci ona, o ile nie chcesz zrobić nic groźnego- dodał, na co zaśmiałam się głośno.  
\- Niee, to raczej próba dania nauczki za nieodpowiednie zachowanie bliźniaków- powiedziałam pierwszą rzecz jaka przyszła mi do głowy.  
\- Chyba, że tak. W takim razie chętnie to zobaczę- powiedział Harry uśmiechając się do mnie. Czułam się źle, z tym, że okłamuję Harrego, jednak jeszcze gorzej czułam się okłamując Gilla. Cóż, musiałam jakoś przełknąć tę gorycz, jeżeli to co mówili Pam i Leon jest prawdą, wtedy okłamywanie przyjaciół będzie moim najmniejszym problemem.  
Zaraz po śniadaniu poszliśmy do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Harry dał mi pelerynę. Chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą, założyłam ją na siebie i ruszyłam w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Tego samego ranka dowiedziałam się, że profesor Dumbledore opuścił szkołę na kilka dni, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie by udało mi się dotrzeć tam niezauważoną. Czym prędzej przechodziłam przez zapełniające się uczniami korytarze. Gdy stanęłam przed wielkim posągiem orła powiedziałam cicho hasło, które znali wszyscy uczniowie, pomimo że oficjalnie było ściśle tajne. Cichutko jak myszka weszłam do gabinetu dyrektora. Był to dosyć przytulny pokój. Na ścianie wisiało wiele majestatycznych obrazów byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu, z których praktycznie każdy spał, przekrzywiając siwe głowy. Podeszłam do myślodsiewnii częściowo zdjęłam z siebie pelerynę. Z kieszeni spodni wyjęłam małą, srebrną fiolkę i wlałam jej zawartość do mętnej wody, następnie zanurzyłam w niej twarz. Poczułam, że lecę w dół, czarne cienie wokół mnie przemieniały się powoli w bardziej realistyczne obrazy. Znajdowałam się w wielkim salonie, bogato zdobionym złotymi ornamentami i marmurowymi posągami. Pokój był ogromny i zimny. Panowałaby w nim zupełna ciemność gdyby nie kilka naftowych lamp i świec, ustawionych w srebrnych świecznikach, ozdobionych podobiznami smoków. Obok mnie stała kobieta, była piękna, jej długie czarne włosy sięgające pasa, były upięte w warkocz zakończony błękitną tasiemką. Na sobie nosiła długą niebieską plisowaną spódnicę i pasującą do niej zwiewna bluzkę. Jej delikatnie, trzęsące się dłonie trzymały różdżkę. Wyglądała na przerażoną, jej czarne oczy były szeroko otwarte i wpatrzone w przeciwległe drzwi. Miała nie więcej niż czternaście lat, lecz i tak od razu ją poznałam, to była Pam. Nagle rozległ się przenikający do szpiku kości krzyk. Serce mi zamarło i sparaliżował strach. Stojąca obok mnie dziewczyna skuliła się w sobie, a różdżka wypadła jej z rąk. Czym prędzej uciekła i schowała się w kącie wielkiego pokoju. Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł do niego starszy mężczyzna, był bardzo przystojny i wysoki. Sam jego wygląd budził podziw ale i przerażenie. Instynktownie cofnęłam się do tyłu, choć dobrze wiedziałam, że dla uczestników tego wydarzenia jestem niewidoczna. Czarne oczy mężczyzny przenikały pokój badawczym wzrokiem. Z jego skroni obficie spływała gęsta czerwona krew. Jego prawa dłoń pokryta była sparzoną skórą, jakby ktoś polał ją wrzątkiem.   
\- Pam! Nie kryj się jak tchórz. Natychmiast do niej idź- powiedział groźnym głosem.  
\- Tato, boję się- odpowiedział cichy przelękniony głosik z kąta pokoju.   
Zaraz za ojcem Pam do pokoju wszedł drugi mężczyzna, sporo młodszy, dobrze zbudowany blondyn. On jednak nie był zraniony, wyglądał tylko na przestraszonego i przejętego. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę i granatowy, gruby zeszyt.   
\- Tobiasie, już dosyć na dzisiaj. Wyślij tam Pam.   
\- A myślisz, że co robię durniu?!- Krzyknął na blondyna mężczyzna i głośno syknął z bólu, łapiąc się za głowę.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę…- powiedziała Pam do drugiego mężczyzny. On podszedł do dziewczyny, dotknął delikatnie jej ramion obiema rękami i głęboko spojrzał jej w oczy.  
\- Nic ci nie zrobi, obiecuję. Już jest spokojna, ale tylko przy tobie wróci do normy. Mi już nie ufa, zrzuca na mnie całą winę.  
\- Ale to nie twoja wina…  
\- Ty to wiesz- powiedział blondyn patrzą kątem oka na starszego mężczyznę- Ale ona nie jest sobą, musisz jej pomóc- przysłuchiwałam się ich rozmowie, moje spojrzenie przykuł granatowy zeszyt. Na jego okładce widniał symbol widziany przeze mnie wcześniej. Widać było, że przynajmniej jego połowa jest zapisana notatkami.   
\- No dobrze- usłyszałam przestraszony głos Pam, po czym dziewczynka wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Nie wiedziałam co mam robić, iść za nią czy zostać w salonie i zobaczyć co napisane jest w zeszycie, ponieważ blond włosy chłopak usiadł przy wykonanym z ciemnego drewna biurku i coś gorączkowo w nim zapisywał. Starszy mężczyzna o imieniu Tobias usiadł na czerwonej kanapie i nalał pełny kielich wina, po czym zaczął go spokojnie sączyć, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na obficie płynąca krew i sparzoną dłoń. Pam zatrzymała się w drzwiach i głośno odchrząknęła, tak jakby chciała bym poszła za nią.  
\- Czego jeszcze chcesz?- zapytał ojciec Pam.  
\- A ochrona?- zapytała pewniejszym siebie głosem dziewczyna.   
Blondyn wstał i wymierzając różdżką w stronę Pam rzucił na nią jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie, po czym dziewczyna ruszyła raźnym krokiem przed siebie. Natychmiast podjęłam decyzję i poszłam za nią. Weszłyśmy po wielkich, marmurowych schodach i stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami. Widniejąca na nich tabliczka głosiła, że pokój należy do niejakiej Senny. Pam zapukała w ciężkie drzwi, tak cicho, że wątpiłam by ktokolwiek to usłyszał. Z pokoju nie dobiegł nas żaden dźwięk, mimo to weszłyśmy do środka. Wewnątrz panował okropny bałagan, nie taki jak w pokojach niegrzecznych dzieci, które nie chcą posprzątać po sobie zabawek. Większość mebli była zniszczona, porwane w strzępy ubrania i skórzane obicia foteli porozrzucane były po pokoju, tak samo jak kartki całe zapisane przeróżnymi notatkami i rysunkami. Pokój oświetlało światło kilku świec. Drzwi prowadzące na balkon były otwarte na oścież. Schyliłam się i podniosłam jedna z kartek. Pięknym, prawie że kaligraficznym pismem było na niej napisane zaklęcie którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam, a brzmiało ono Omnes tenebrae.   
\- Susan to ja…- powiedziała cicho Pam.  
Spojrzałam na łóżko stojące w kącie pokoju, nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Była to dziewczyna z mojego snu. Była trochę starszą wersja mnie samej. Takie same, tylko, że długie włosy i identyczne rysy twarzy.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytała Pam. Chociaż patrząc na stan pokoju mogło to być dosyć naiwne pytanie.   
\- Nie- odpowiedziała krótko Susan.  
\- Wiesz, już nie musisz się o nic martwić- mówiła spokojnie Pam. Siedząca na łóżku dziewczyna miała zgarbione plecy i potargane włosy. Jej trzymane na kolanach dłonie drżały, z końców palców powoli spływała jej granatowa krew. Chyba pokaleczyła się leżącym na ziemi szkłem. Po chwili podniosła głowę i spojrzała w naszą stronę.   
\- Nie mam się o co martwic?- zapytała kpiąco. Widać było, że wzbiera w niej złość, gdyż wypowiadała słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka, patrząc groźnie na Pam. Jej oczy były zupełnie czarne.   
\- Chciałabyś zobaczyć to co ja?  
\- Nie…- powiedział szybko moja towarzyszka i cofnęła się delikatnie do tyłu.   
\- Dlaczego? Przecież nie ma się czym martwić.  
W pokoju nagle zabrzmiał głośny skrzek, przez otwarte drzwi wleciał do środka wielki feniks. Kołując po pokoju rzucił na ziemię jakiś przedmiot. Gdy zdałam sobie sprawę co to zrobiło mi się niedobrze i zakryłam usta dłonią. Było to prawdziwe ludzkie serce. Susan wyciągnęła rękę, na której natychmiast usiadł ptak, wbijając w nią potężne pazury i raniąc ją. Twarz dziewczyny nawet nie drgnęła.   
\- Susan, nie przyszłam tu żeby cię denerwować, chcę tylko pomóc.   
\- Nie możesz mi pomóc.  
\- Mogę, Jack wyczarował dla ciebie zaklęcie ochronne, mam je ze sobą, musisz tylko złapać mnie za dłoń- mówiła Pam wyciągając rękę w stronę Susan. Ta nieufnie podeszła bliżej i chciał zrobić to samo, lecz wtedy stało się coś przerażającego. Feniks podleciał do Pam i mocno dziobnął ją w wyciągniętą rękę. Susan natychmiast zmieniła zdanie, w pokoju zawiał potężny wiatr, który zgasił wszystkie świece. Przestraszona Pam wyjęła różdżkę i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie, nie zdążyła jednak wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa gdy ogromna siła odepchnęła ją w tył. Dziewczyna z łoskotem uderzyła o zamknięte drzwi pokoju. Chciałam jakoś jej pomóc jednak wiedziałam, że nic nie mogę zrobić. Susan patrzyła na Pam intensywnym spojrzeniem, ciało drugiej dziewczyny zaczęło sztywnieć, widziałam, że nie może w ogóle się ruszyć, a nawet złapać oddechu. Różdżka leżąca tuż obok jej nóg była bezużyteczna. Tylko gałki oczne Pam poruszały się po całym pokoju szukając jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Usłyszałam głośny tupot stóp dobiegający z zewnątrz. Drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich blondyn.  
\- Susan, czy kimkolwiek teraz jesteś, uspokój się, nic nie chcemy ci zrobić, jesteśmy po twojej stronie- mówił nerwowym głosem chłopak. Do pokoju już miał wbiec starszy mężczyzna, ale Susan jednym kiwnięciem dłoni zamknęła mu drzwi tuż przed nosem. Wszystko rozegrało się bardzo szybko, Susan jednym susem znalazła się obok chłopaka i złapała go za szyję przypilając do ściany, temu jednak udało się wyswobodzić.   
\- Redituum!- krzyknął rzucając zaklęcie w jej stronę, które ona z łatwością odbiła. Przerażona Pam siedziała na podłodze. Zza drzwi było słychać głośny krzyk.  
\- Pam, otwórz drzwi!- krzyczał mężczyzna, ona jednak siedziała zesztywniała, nie kontaktując ze światem zewnętrznym. Nie wiem co działo się teraz w jej głowie, ale to musiało być coś strasznego. Blond włosy chłopak rzucał w Susan zaklęcia, które nie robiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. Nagle z niesamowitą szybkością dotarła do chłopaka i jednym płynnym ruchem wbiła w jego szyję ogromny kawałek szkła. Chyba przebiła mu tętnice bo z rany obficie płynęły strumienie krwi. Już po chwili leżał on na podłodze w wielkiej kałuży krwi, a na jego nieruchomym ciele z dumą usiadł potężny, czerwony ptak. Z niewidzących oczu Pam leciały łzy. Susan jakby nigdy nic usiadła na łóżku i wzięła głęboki oddech. Po czym odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka, a jej oczy miały szary odcień. Od razu padła na kolana i krzyknęła.   
I znów byłam w pokoju dyrektora. Myślodsiewnia nigdy nie kłamie, to wszystko było prawdą. A jeżeli ja mam stać się taka sama, to potrzebuję ich pomocy.


End file.
